WWE Prom
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: When Vince decides he's going to have a prom, how will the superstars react? And when they find out they can invite ANYONE? Who is going with who? Warning: Lots and Lots of Slash don't like don't read. Review plz!
1. The News

**Hello all! Another story…I blame this one on my Edge Muse.**

**Edge Muse: What I do?**

**Dastiel: Um…you're the one who said that Wade and Chris looked like they were going to the prom together!**

**Edge: Well I…it…well its true!**

**Christian Muse: Yeah I know! Both in suits! It was awesome!**

**Edge: Yeah, totally awesome! **

**Mizzy Muse: Hey, I'm the awesome one! Me and only ME! **

***Edge and Christian attack Miz***

**Dastiel: Lord, help me!**

**Anywho…Here is my WWE Prom story. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Warnings: Lots and Lots of Slash! Also it's some Out of Character people but not in a bad way…just read it you'll understand. And yeah the WWE is NOT a PG show in this story. Also I don't speak Spanish so the translations can be wrong. And when Jack's talking his S's are Th's because of his lisp. I use some of the superstar's real names in case you guys don't know what those are. **

**Phil: CM Punk**

**Hunter: Triple H**

**John: JBL**

**Miz: Mizanin, Mike or the Miz**

**Undertaker: Mark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. They all belong to Vince and TNA! Enjoy!**

"You cannot be serious? Dad!" Hunter argues, "I've already went through one prom…I don't want to go through it again!"

"I've made up my mind. It's happening." Vince says. Hunter sighed.

"Will it be televised?" Hunter asks.

"Yes. But I've decided to let you guys take whoever you want, since the fans already know…who's together." Vince says, "Now get out!" Hunter walks out of the office. The rest of the superstars waiting to hear what happened.

"He's still having it." Hunter reveals. Frustrated groans came from the superstars, "But…he said we can take whoever we want."

"Are you serious?!" Phil shouts. Hunter nods, "Ahhhhhhh! CHRIS!" Phil shouts pouting.

"What?" Chris Jericho asks. He finally figures out what his lover wants, "Oh…no…nuh-uh not happening!" Chris says arms folded.

"But…But!" Phil looks up at Chris with puppy dog eyes, Chris sighs.

"Alright, fine…fine. I'll go but I'm not dancing." Chris says. Phil smiles.

"They are going to announce it tonight." Hunter says, "You can all go now."

"Well at least Dolph doesn't have to take Vickie." Miz laughs. Dolph rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Mizanin!" Dolph shouts.

"How can you even go out with that THING?" Alex Riley asks laughing.

"Yeah, she's fat, ugly and Annnnoyyyyiiiinnngg!" Miz says saying annoying the same way he says awesome.

"Ha-ha! Yeah!" Alex says as he starts mocking Vickie, "Excuse me! I said EXCUSE ME!" Dolph is about to cry so he runs back to the locker room.

"Theriously! What the hell ith your problem?!" Jack Swagger yells pushing Miz. Miz just snickers. Jack just rolls his eyes and walks back toward the locker room.

"Maybe we should apologize, Mizzy." Alex says. Miz sighs but nods. Alex is about to walk away when Miz grabs his arm stopping him. Alex turns around and Miz is blushing. Ted and Cody see this taking place and make their way over.

"Hey, babe." Ted says putting his arms around Miz's shoulder. Cody did the same with Miz's waist.

"Um…Ted…Cody…" Alex stutters. He is about to walk away again. Miz looks up at his lovers with puppy dog eyes. Ted sighs but nods.

"Alex! Do you…want…to…go to the prom with us?" Miz asks. Alex smiles.

"Of course. Are you sure it's okay?" Alex asks looking at Ted then Cody. Cody smiles widely. Alex takes that as a yes. Meanwhile in the locker room, Rey is sitting on the bench reading '501 Must See Movies'

"What are you doing, Mi Rey (My King)?" Alberto asks getting out of the shower.

"Hmm…oh reading…how is the notebook not on this?" Rey asks bewildered. Alberto chuckles. He got dressed in kakis and a button up shirt. Rey is still reading when Alberto got on one knee. Alberto clears his throat. Rey put his book down and found his lover on his knees in front of him, "Alberto…what…" Rey starts to say before Alberto cut him off.

"Um…heh…okay…will you go to the prom with me?" Alberto stutters out. Rey sighs a sigh of relief. He was worried Alberto was going to pop the big question and they have only been going out for 6 months.

"Si, Papi. Next time just ask me. Americans don't get on one knee when asking someone to a dance. They only do that when asking someone to marry them." Rey explains. Alberto blushes. Rey smiles at him. Ricardo walks in. Alberto and Rey both look at him. They gesture for him to come over to them. Ricardo sighs but went over to them anyways. Alberto grabs Ricardo's waist. Ricardo squeaks.

"Silence, Mi pequeño príncipe (my little prince)." Alberto whispers in Ricardo's ear. Ricardo blushes.

"Awww, Caramelois (Sweetie) is blushing." Rey says. Ricardo blushes even more.

"Querida pequeña… (Little Dear)." Rey leans in and kisses Ricardo gently on the lips. Jack burst in the locker room. Seeing Rey Mysterio kissing Alberto's ring announcer and Alberto behind him watching.

"Um…thorry…I…thould have knocked." Jack says, "Have you theen Dolph?" Rey looks at him and nods.

"He was in here before, but he left already." Rey says.

"Damn. Thankth," Jack says walking out. Edge and Christian are out in the hall together, just simply holding hands.

"What's up, pal?" Edge asks Jack as he's passing by.

"Looking for Dolph. Jutht (Just) thaw (saw) Rey making out with Alberto'th (Alberto's) ring announther (announcer)." Jack says.

"Ha! Another threesome! Damn." Edge says. Christian hits him.

"Well, good luck finding Dolph. If he already left, he'll probably be back by at least 6 for the Smackdown taping." Christian says politely. Jack smiles, nodding and walking away. Christian stares at him as he is walking away. Christian sighs. Before Edge could ask what is wrong, there is a loud crash. Meanwhile, with Nexus:

"HEATH!" Justin screams. Morrison chuckles, as he pulls Heath up by his hair. Justin tries to get passed The Big Show, Daniel Bryan, Mark Henry, Tyson Kidd, Kofi Kingston, Ezekiel Jackson, Zack Ryder, William Regal, Drew McIntyre and R-truth. Morrison kicks Heath in the stomach. Justin lunges forward only to be stopped by McIntyre. All Justin could do is watch and hear his boyfriend of 2 years get beaten up. Edge, Christian, Vladimir and Santino run over hearing the commotion. Edge, Christian, Santino and Vladimir try to come to Heath's aid, but they couldn't get past the others. Randy Orton and John Cena came running and charging at the group. It catches them off guard and Edge, Christian, Santino, Vladimir and the rest of nexus seizes the opportunity and attack. After a minute the group backs off.

"It's not over! Faggots!" Morrison says. Justin runs over to Heath who was bloody and weak.

"They always go after you, Heath!" Justin says helping his lover up.

"That's because they get a reaction from you, Justin." Otunga says.

"Whatever. I can't help it." Justin says.

"Damn I hate those guys." Randy says.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, Heath would be in worse shape. So thanks…" Wade says.

"Awwww! That's so nice." Harris says.

"Babe, shut up before you get beat up." Michael McGillicutty says to his lover.

**Taping that night**:

"Excuse me! It is my honor to introduce to you…EXCUSE ME! My boyfriend Dolph Ziggler!" Vickie Guerrero says. His music starts to play. He made his way to the ring. He got into the ring and stood next to Vickie. Before she could talk again the lights flickered and the noise sounded. Michael Cole rolls his eyes. He grabs the microphone.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I have received an e-mail." Cole says, "And I quote…'Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to tell you that the WWE is holding…a…uh…a prom." Michael Cole stutters out. The crowd went wild; they start yelling and screaming. "It will be aired 3 weeks from tonight." Michael finishes. Michael looked over at Jerry and mouths 'You go with me?' Jerry just laughs and nods. Michael grins and sits down. Vickie is jumping up and down in the ring.

"Dolphy! Will you go with me?" Vickie asks. There was a long silent pause.

"No." Dolph finally says.

"What!" Vickie screams. Dolph grabs the microphone. He coughs up enough courage to say it again.

"No!" Dolph says confidently. The crowd 'ooohs' and 'ahhs' Vickie screams at him. He flinches. He knows what is coming. She slaps him hard on the face. He falls to the mat. The crowd is shocked. The blows and kicks just keep coming.

"You're worthless! Worthless! Nobody could love you!" Vickie screams at him. Dolph tries to get up only to be kicked down again.

**Backstage: **

Miz, Alex, Cody, Ted, Randy and Cena are watching what is taking place. Cody buries his head in Ted's chest. Cena did the same with Randy.

"Dammit!" Miz shouts, "Why didn't we see it!" Meanwhile, near the curtain going out to the arena. The security is trying to stop Jack from going out. Wade, Otunga and Harris come and distract the security. Jack slips by. Jack runs out into the ring.

"THOP!" Jack screams pushing Vickie off of Dolph. He helps Dolph up. "Leave him alone!" Vickie is about to hit Dolph again when Jack steps in front of him. Vickie is bewildered, she spits on Jack. Dolph sees this and slaps Vickie. The crowd cheers. Vickie is shocked, she runs out of the ring. A few girls in front start chanting "Kiss! KISS! KISS!" Before long almost all the women in the building are chanting it. Jack blushes. Dolph pulls him forward and gently kisses his lips.

"You are so going to the prom with me." Dolph tells to Jack. 


	2. The Hardest Thing

**Hello all! I just have to say thank you to all of you who decided to follow this story! I'm really excited about it! Anywho I've added some new people to the story. But I'm not going to tell you who they are you have to read it first. And the reason the people who are evil are evil is because those people I'm kind of on the fence about. I don't know if I like them or hate them. So if I don't like writing them evil then I guess I like them right? Okay here's chapter 2!**

**Warnings: Slash don't like don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people they belong to Vince and TNA. **

**A/N: It so pains me to know that there isn't going to be anymore great Shawnter moments! Shawn COME BACK! PLEASE!**

**Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

"Nobody tells you how hard it is to ask someone to a freaking dance!" Shawn shouts to his best friend and lover Hunter.

"Shawn, will you go to the dance with me?" Hunter asks nonchalantly. Shawn growls.

"Yes as long as we can invite John." Shawn says. Hunter raises his eyebrow.

"Cena? Dude, he's dating that punk ass kid Randy Orton. Shawn…they are married I don't think he'll be too cool with it." Hunter says.

"No not Cena! Bradshaw!" Shawn says.

"Shawn, I don't know…it's a little weird." Hunter says.

"Please! Please, please, PLEASE!" Shawn begs, "For me?" Hunter sighs.

"You just had to do that…fine…" Hunter pauses. His eyes get wide, "As long as I get to invite who I want." Hunter says. Shawn grins.

"You sly dog! Alright that's a deal." Shawn says shaking Hunter's hand. He is about to let go when Hunter pulls him toward him.

"It's not a deal until our lips touch." Hunter says. He bent Shawn over and passionately kisses his lips. Shawn blushes, "Now the deal is done." Hunter smiles as he walks off. Shawn walks away looking for John. Meanwhile with Mike, Cody and Teddy.

"I can't believe this! This is bullshit!" Mike shouts. His lovers are at a loss they didn't know what made him snap. They are trying to calm him down.

"Mike…calm down, babe." Cody says gently. Mike is still freaking out.

"Mike, what is wrong?" Ted asks concerned. Alex comes running in with Matt Hardy Mike's best friend. Matt goes right over to Mike and put his arms around his arms and chest. Mike fights hard, but finally gives in. He collapses to the floor sobbing.

"Mike…Mike it's over…shhh…calm down." Matt says gently. Mike's sobbing subsides as Matt keeps talking. Ted growls. Cody sees this and leads Ted out into the hall. Ted sighs.

"Was I doing it again?" Ted asks. Cody nods.

"Ted…they are friends nothing more. You aren't going to lose him and you sure and hell not going to lose me. So stop the worrying." Cody says. Ted smiles and gently kisses Cody's lips. Cody led Ted back in. Mike is looking around the room. When Ted and Cody walk in he smiles and walks over to them. "Are you okay now?" Cody asks. Mike nods. Matt nudges him. Mike nudges him back. Matt nudges him again harder.

"Okay…okay! Chill…um…I…I have something to tell you guys." Mike says.

"I'll go first okay? It'll make it easier." Matt says, "You guys remember Lita right?" Matt asks. Ted and Cody nods, "Well she was my girlfriend. At first she was sweet and nice and then…it…it turned nasty. I mean she turned nasty. It was like nothing was good enough for her. I'd lose she'd hit me, I'd win she'd hit me." Matt says. Alex gasps. Cody frowns and Ted did something out of the ordinary, he hugs Matt.

"I know what it's like." Ted says. Matt raises his eyebrow confused, "Maryse." Ted says. He looks at Mike, "Who?" Ted asks.

"Morrison." Mike says.

"We understand, Mike." Ted says. Alex, Ted and Cody all huddle around Mike in a hug. Matt smiles and left the room in search of his lover and brother, Jeff. He finds him with the other brother couple, Mark and Kane. Matt goes up from behind Jeff and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Hey, Matt." Jeff says. Matt smiles. He comes up next to Jeff his arm still around his waist. "You're going to the dance right guys?"

"Yes!" Kane says. Mark growls.

"Us too!" Jeff says.

"We should go as a group!" Kane says. They kept talking about what colors to wear and if they should request songs.

"I guess we're going." Matt says laughing.

"Yeah. I guess so…it shouldn't be too bad. I'm just glad I don't have to take that annoying McCool chick." Mark says. Matt laughs, "Hell who needs her. I love my brother! Yeah that's right! I love my brother!" Mark yells at a passing Shawn Michaels.

"Nice to know, Mark. But…we kinda already know." Shawn says. Mark growls. Shawn smiles giving Mark a tap on the shoulder and left.

"I'll let the whole world know!" Mark yells at Shawn.

"And you will in 3 weeks, bud." Matt says. Kane and Jeff come over to their lovers and brothers.

"That means no chickening out." Kane says.

"Understood?" Jeff finishes. Matt and Mark sigh but nod all the same.

"Let's get something to eat." Mark says grabbing Kane's hand. Matt and Jeff follows. "Yes! Food!" Mark yells when they got to catering. Mark grabs a plate and loads food onto it. "Are you going to eat, babe?" Mark asks mouth full of food.

"I'll just share with you." Kane says smiling.

"Wade! Quit it!" Otunga laughs. Wade is chasing him around the table, "Ah!"

"Gottcha." Wade says. Wade has his arms around David's waist, "That means you're going to the prom with me." Wade says.

"Okay, Wade." David giggles.

"Heath…I don't know if we should go…" Justin says pleading with his lover.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going to chicken out because of them." Heath says, "It's not going to happen. We are going."

"Are you sure?" Justin asks.

"Yes, we are finished having this conversation." Heath says. Justin sighs.

"Come on, Vlad! Please, everybody else is going with their boyfriends." Santino says trying to convince his boyfriend to go to the prom with him, "It'll be fun…I promise."

"What if people laugh?" Vladimir asks.

"Don't worry…I won't let them." Santino says smiling up at his lover.

"I…I guess I'll go." Vladimir says. Santino kisses Vladimir on the cheek. JBL and Batista are sitting a few tables down from Santino and Vladimir. They are sipping their coffee and reading a newspaper and magazine. Hunter and Shawn walk over to them. Batista looks up and grunts.

"What do you want?" Batista asks.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the prom with me…and Shawn?" Hunter asks. JBL looks up at Hunter then at Shawn.

"You…I…it…uh…sure." Batista stutters.

"Yes, Shawn I will go with you." John says, "As long as we are going as a group. Cuz I already asked Davey." Shawn nods.

"We were planning on it." Hunter says.

"Great." JBL says.

"Great!" Shawn says smiling. Hunter laughs.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, babe." Heath says.

"Me too." Michael says. Heath eyes him, "What?"

"Nothing." Heath says. They walk toward the bathroom. Heath sighs. "Why are you guys so freaking protective of me?" Heath asks.

"Hey, you're not the only one they worry about." Michael says, "We all worry about each other, dude." Heath nods, "We are the ones who gets picked on the most. We're easy targets." Michael says. Heath laughs, "Not to mention, Morrison has a thing for you." Michael is pushed into the wall by Daniel Bryan. Michael winces.

"Leave him alone!" Heath yells. He shoves Daniel. Morrison comes up and pushes Heath against the wall.

"How about you go to the prom with me instead of that annoying little rat Justin, huh?" Morrison asks.

"Get the hell off of me!" Michael yells kneeing Daniel in the groin. Michael comes charging at John. He is stopped by the Big Show and Mark Henry. William comes and helps Daniel up.

"Fucking asshole." Daniel says.

"Easy, babe." William says.

"I wouldn't go with you even if the world depended on it." Heath says shoving Morrison. Morrison pushes Heath back into the wall hard. Heath groans.

"Come on, we can have fun." Morrison says.

**Kane and Matt:**

"It's not funny!" Matt yells at his friend. Kane only laughs harder. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry…Matt." Kane says taking a deep breath. He taps Matt on the shoulder. Matt smiles.

"I guess I can forgive you." Matt says, "Loser."

"Dork." Kane says, sitting on the bench. Matt sits next to him.

"You watch TNA last night?" Matt asks.

"What? Of course!" Kane says, "Alex and Chris just need to freaking make out already!"

"I know! I'm seriously counting on it next week." Matt says smiling.

"Totally. Vince should just buy TNA." Kane says. Matt wraps his arm around Kane's shoulder.

"Yeah right…you think that's going to happen?" Matt asks. Kane nods. Matt starts laughing. Kane tilts his head, "You're so cute when you do that." Kane blushes. Matt leans in, but Kane is hesitant. Kane feels a push and he is sent flying into Matt. They fall to the floor Kane on top of Matt.

"Sorry." Kane says standing up. He helps Matt up. He turns around, "What the hell, Jackson?!" Kane yells pushing him.

"Kane let's just go." Matt says grabbing his arm. Kane growls, but backs off. Matt turns to the door only to find it blocked by Drew and Truth. Matt stumbles backwards.

"Where you going?" Drew asks. Matt gulps. Drew steps closer to Matt. Matt keeps backing away until finally he is against the wall. Kane growls and pushes Jackson trying to get to Drew and Matt. Truth comes up and pushes Kane. Jackson shoves Kane into the bench. He continues to beat him.

"Leave him alone!" Matt yells.

"What are you going to do about it, fag?" Drew asks.

"You shouldn't be calling people fags, Drew! Since you're one too." Matt yells. Drew smiles and slaps Matt across the face. Matt spits in Drew's face. Drew punches him in the gut. Suddenly Drew found himself on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Drew yells, as he got up running out the door.

"That's what you get for screwing with my brother, asshole!" Jeff yells after him. Mark is helping Kane up after he scares Jackson and Truth off. Mark growls and following after them.

"Shit, Mark!" Kane yells after him. He runs after him. As did Matt and Jeff.

"Mori!" Truth yells at Morrison. Morrison looks up.

"What the hell happened?" Morrison asks, seeing Jackson's state. He is hyperventilating and looks scared shitless.

"Undertaker." Jackson says. Morrison goes over to Jackson. He slaps him a couple of times on the face. Not hard but just enough to get him out of the state he is in. "Thanks I needed that." Mark, Kane, Matt and Jeff run up. Mark punches Jackson in the face hard. There is a crack and Jackson screams in pain, blood rushing down his face. Morrison looks at Mark. The Big Show and Henry come between Jackson and Mark. Kane and Mark attack them both as Jeff, Matt and Michael attack the others. Vince comes running up.

"BREAK IT UP!" Vince screams, "Jackson go get checked out…you too Heath." Vince says. They just stood there not sure what to do, "Now!" Heath nods and went to the trainer for a third time in the past two days. Jackson looks at Morrison. Morrison nods his approval. Jackson follows after Heath.

"Michael! You little piece of shit, Morrison." Harris yells at Morrison.

"Enough! John, Mark, Wade and Matt follow me." Vince says. Vince starts to walk towards the conference room. Mark, Matt and Wade follows him no problem, Morrison not so much. Inside the room stood a blonde haired man standing toward a blackboard writing things down. Next to him stood a shorter man with a ponytail. Vince clears his throat to get the men's attentions. The blonde man turns around.

"Ken? Holy shit!" Mark says. Mr. Anderson laughs, "Rob? Kane will love this!" Mark says coming over and hugging Ken. Also inside the room are Dolph, Miz, Phil, Shane O'Mac, and Kurt Angle. Matt makes his way toward Miz.

"Is this seat taken?" Matt asks. Miz looks up and smiles. He gestures Matt to sit down. Miz looks at the door.

"Great. What is he doing here?" Miz asks scoffing. Morrison sighs. He turns to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vince asks.

"It's obvious he doesn't want me here. And I certainly don't want to be here." Morrison says.

"Sit your ass down. Now!" Vince says, "All of you." Mark sits next to Ken and Wade sat next to Miz and Kurt. Morrison sits next to Rob. "Now I know all of you must be wondering what you're doing here." Vince says, "Well, Ken has had his PHD in psychology for some time now and he's never put to good use. Until now."

"This is therapy? I don't need therapy!" Morrison says.

"You all seem to have your problems. Whether it be temper, Panic attacks, lack of social skills or not accepting who you are." Vince says. (He is talking about Mark (Temper), Miz (panic attacks), Dolph (lack of social skills) and Morrison (not accepting who he is).

"Now I'll be working with you all in a group as well as alone." Ken says taking over, "Now the 3 of you who are addicted to something. You'll have a sponsor, Rob."

"What the hell do you mean addicted?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I ain't addicted." Matt says.

"Why the hell do we need a sponsor?" Shane asks.

"Yeah, he has no fucking idea what we are going through!" Matt yells. Kurt nods in agreement. Rob just laughs.

"I have been addicted to vicodin since I was 19." Rob says, "I know what you are going through."

"Now, let's begin." Ken says.


	3. A Change Gonna Come

**Hey, Peeps! So excited for this chapter! A lot is going to happen so without further ado. Here is chapter 3 of my WWE Prom! And also some shockers so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people. They own themselves and then TNA and V-Mac own them too. **

"Introduce yourself. Say something you like about yourself and then something you dislike. Easy enough? I'll start." Ken says, "Myname is Ken Anderson…" Ken was cut off when the door opened. Todd Grisham and Matt Striker walked in. Todd sat down next to Matt Hardy. Striker nodded to him. He then walked out the door. Todd whimpered softly.

"Just go on he'll get the hang of it by the time it reaches him." Rob tells his lover. The door opened again and in walked Phil (CM Punk).

"Okay. I'm Kenneth Anderson. I like…I like that I help people, I inspire people, I'm a role model." Ken smiled, "Something I don't like about myself is sometimes I have too big of an ego." Rob snorted.

"That's an understatement." Rob says. He smiled to his lover and kissed his cheek. "I'm Rob Van Dam. Something I like about myself is I'm extremely confident. Something I don't like is that I wait too long before I tell people how I am feeling. It's one of the reason's I started doing drugs in the first place." Rob explains.

"I'm John Morrison. I like my body. I don't like that…I'm…kind of unwilling to accept who I am. So I hit and shove and yell at…well…uh…guys I like." John says folding his arms.

"I'm…Dolph Ziggler. I like the way I look. I really don't like that I can't fit in. It's just really hard for me." Dolph says.

"Hi! I'm Shane McMahon. Something I like is that I'm smart smarter than any of my siblings!" Shane says, "I don't like the fact that I spend money like crazy." Shane says.

"Kurt Angle. I like that I'm an Olympic gold medalist. I don't like that I can't express myself because I'm afraid of what people will think." Kurt says.

"Hi…I'm…Mike Mizanin." Mike stuttered out, "I um…I like everything about me. Cause I'm awesome!"

"No. That's the Miz talking. I want to know what Mike thinks about himself." Ken says.

"I like the fact that I can have a loving relationship with three men and still make it work. I don't like that I can't control my emotions." Mike says.

"Three men?" Rob asks. Mike nodded.

"Yo! Matt Hardy. I like the fact that I'm resilient, I will never give up, I will never be forgotten and I will NOT die." Matt says, "I hate the fact that no matter what in every relationship up until now I end up being the victim."

"Interesting…you used the word hate." Ken says. Matt shrugged.

"My name's Phil Cedric McMahon. I like the fact that I'm straightedge. I don't like the fact that I blame other people for my problems." Phil says.

"Hi…I'm Todd Grisham." Todd says softly, "I like the fact that I make friends easily. Probably because of my good looks." Everybody laughed at that, "Just like Matt in every relationship until this one. Which has lasted about 2 years; no matter how hard I try, I always ending up being the victim." Mark growled.

"I guess it's my turn? I'm Mark Calaway McMahon." Mark says, "Just for the record he is not the smartest! Because it is obviously not him." Mark says.

"Yeah says the guy that's in love with his own brother!" Shane says

"Say that again!" Mark yelled standing up.

"Mark…Mark calm down. There's nothing wrong with loving your own brother." Matt says, "And Mark just found out about it anyways. He didn't know. Cut him a break." Matt says.

"Thanks, Matt." Mark says sitting down, "I like the fact that I don't back down from a fight. I don't like my temper. I get angry way to easy."

"Very good." Ken says.

**50 Minutes later:**

"Hey. Vince?" A man called. Vince turned around and smiled brightly.

"Eric Bischoff! What's up?" Vince asks.

"Look, I know how you are about purchasing other companies but I mean I think you buying TNA would benefit you." Eric says. Vince raised his eyebrow, "Okay…okay it just seems like we never see each other anymore." Eric confessed.

"Let's talk in my office?" Vince says. They discussed the contract, in which Eric had already made up. Vince signed it; he was now the owner of TNA wrestling. Eric got up and walked toward the door. He stopped and turned around shuffling his feet, "Yes, Eric?"

"I know…um…you're having a prom. I was…I mean…I just thought…that…um…maybe we could go together." Eric stutters.

"Eric…" Vince started he was interrupted by his 4 son's barging into his office.

"Eric!" Shane shouts, "I thought I saw you!"

"Are you guys going to prom together?" Phil asks. Mark nudged him. Phil just smiled. Mark smiled back.

"Boys!" Vince yells.

"Come on, Dad! He is your boyfriend!" Shane says.

"Yeah! Seriously…you guys have to go together." Phil says. Hunter grabbed Phil's shoulder, "Bro, come on! Mark, don't you agree?" Phil asks.

"I'm not getting involved!" Mark says, "Although it would be quite nice to see them actually out in public as a couple rather than just friends."

"I thought you weren't going to get involved?" Hunter says.

"Shut up." Mark growled. Hunter sighed. _I have to be the oldest._

"Alright, guys let's leave dad to his business." Hunter says.

"Bye, Dad." Shane says.

"And don't forget to say yes!" Phil shouts as he is pushed out the door by Mark.

"I didn't know they were your kids." Eric says.

"Mark's adopted." Vince says, "Shane and Phil are twins and Hunter's the oldest."

"Wow. You learn something new every day." Eric says. He walked up and leaned up getting close to Vince's face. Vince chuckled nervously.

"What?" Vince asks.

"It's just…you're so beautiful." Eric says. Vince blushed.

"I'll go to prom with you." Vince says. Eric kissed Vince softly on the lips.

"Great!" Eric says, walking out.

"What'd he say?" Phil asks.

"He said yes." Eric says.

"Awesome!" Phil shouts hugging Eric.

"Meeting. Everybody out to the ring!" Vince says over the microphone. All the superstars made their way to the ring. When Mark, Phil, Shane, Eric and Hunter got to the ring, all the superstars were standing around mingling; there was no Vince yet. Shane pulled out his phone.

"Shane! He'll be here. Don't bother him." Hunter says. Shane sighed.

"Hey." Eric says to Vince.

"You're coming with me. Come on." Vince says taking Eric's hand dragging him to the ring. Vince held down the rope for Eric. All the superstars smirked and snorted. "Attention…Attention!" Vince shouted. Nobody was listening.

"HEY!" Mark screamed. Everybody was silent. Kane looked over at Mark. Mark gestured for him to stay where he was.

"Thank you, son." Vince says, Mark nodded; "Now you must be wondering why you are all here." Vince looked at Eric, "Well I have just signed a contract with TNA." Vince paused, "TNA and WWE is now one big company." Vince says. All the superstars, except Kane, were shocked.

"HA!" Kane yells. Everybody looked at him, "And you thought it wasn't ever going to happen!" Kane pushed Matt. Matt bumped into Drew who bumped into Jackson. Jackson growled at Kane. Drew lunged at Matt. Kane and Matt fled to their brothers. Kane hid behind Mark. Mark was confused.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mark asks. Kane pointed to Jackson who was making his way towards them. Jeff nudged Mark. Mark looked at him then to Matt. Heath meanwhile bumped into Matt. Matt jumped and shrieked.

"Sorry, Matt." Heath says. Morrison, Drew, Daniel Bryan, Big Show, Mark Henry and Jackson were making their way towards Mark, Kane, Matt, Jeff, Heath, Justin, Wade, David O'tunga, Harris and McGuillicutty.

"Hey, Heath," John says, "I…um…I thought I'd apologize about how I've been treating you." Heath pushed Justin out of the way. He spit on John. Morrison's whole expression changed, "NOOO!" John screamed stumbling backwards fighting it looked like, with himself, for control. Heath looked at him.

"Shit! John…" Heath started to approach him when Justin stopped him.

"What did you do?" William screams running up. Morrison smirked.

"John?" Heath asks.

"John's not here right now." Morrison says, his voice filled with anger and enjoyment. He pushed Heath. Justin hit Morrison in the stomach. Jackson then tried to attack Kane only to be tackled by Mark. Daniel and Drew did the same with Matt and Michael. Jeff kicked Drew in the groin. William punched Jeff hard in the face knocking him off his feet. William held him down while Drew started attacking Matt.

"Ah! GET OFF!" Matt screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Vince screamed. Ken, Rob, Randy, Cena, Kozlov, Cody, Ted, Alex, Mike, Swagger, Ziggler, Sheamus and Alberto pulled everyone off of each other. Matt got up tears running down his cheeks.

"Fucking asshole!" Matt yells at Drew.

"It's over, babe. It's over. Calm down." Jeff says comfortingly.

"You touch him again, I will rip you throat out!" Mark yells at Jackson.

"Easy, big guy. Deep breathes." Ken says to Mark. Vince was fuming in the ring.

"I'm not going to put up with this!" Vince yells, "Heath, Matt, Kane, Michael go to my office and wait for me! GO! NOW!" Vince yells, "I am sick of all this violence that's happening around here! I'm serious it ends now!" Vince screams. He dropped the microphone and made his way through the crowd of superstars. He passed Morrison and Ken talking. Morrison looked upset and Ken looked worried. Vince hurried to his office, he opened the door. "Matt, are you okay?" Matt looked up at Vince. He had a bloody lip and black eye. Matt nodded, "Heath?"

"Huh?" Heath asks, "I'm…I'm cool."

"Michael?" Vince asks

"Yeah I'm fine." Michael says, "It's just like whatever."

"Kane?" Vince asks. Kane tilted his head, "Okay." Vince smiled.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Mark says.

"No…look this is getting out of hand guys." Vince says.

"Yeah, you think?" Jeff yells, "Something needs to be done!"

"I'm trying my best!" Vince yelled.

"Come on guys. Let's just leave him alone." Hunter says. They all left the room in a bad mood. Upset mostly. Vince couldn't blame them. But what was he supposed to do? He'd never come across this problem before. He had no way of knowing how to handle a situation like this. Of course there was that time with JBL but he's gotten better after getting together with Batista. Vince sighed. The door opened. _What now? Can't I just get a moment alone? _Vince thought. Vince looked up, "Ken, what's wrong?"

"It's Morrison." Ken says, "He has multiple personality disorder."


	4. Who Comes Up With This Stuff?

**Hey all! This idea has been making me crazy for the past like 3 weeks so I decided to incorporate it into this story. (Hint: it has to do with singing). And I have gotten rid of the bodyguards. Also I just found out how much I love Zack Ryder and William Regal so they turn face in this chapter. This chapter is really long. I tried to shorten it…yeah that didn't work. Hope you enjoy. Also, Matt's the younger brother in this story. I know it's changing the characters but it just seems better this way. Also, I am not writing the whole show of Raw just the parts that are important. **

**Warnings: Slash, slash, slash and more slash! Also mention of attempted suicide. Violence etc. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas.**

**Enjoy and review please!**

"Aw, fuck me." Vince says pacing back and forth.

"I'd rather not. You're a bit old for me." Ken joked. Vince looked at him with a cross look on his face, "Sorry." Ken says putting his arms up in defense.

"What are we going to do now?" Vince yelled.

"Vince…it's going to be okay. John's going to have a hard time adjusting but if you start freaking out he's going to have a harder time." Ken explains, "Just a warning he won't be able to control himself when Ben wants to come out."

"So you're saying we are going to have to change his character in case Ben comes out during one of the shows?" Vince asks. Ken nodded. Before Ken could continue the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad!" Hunter says, "We've been getting e-mails from the fans saying they want a singing competition on Raw next week. So we're gonna do it."

"Oh, okay." Vince says.

"5 Couples will start during the first hour and then the fans can vote on who they want to sing together. The couples are the one getting to choose what they sing though. Sound good?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah. It's fine." Vince says, "Okay bye."

"Bye!" Hunter says. Vince hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that. What were you saying?" Vince asks.

"I've prescribed John some antidepressants to help with his depression, but I can't prescribe him any antipsychotics. I think that will just make it worse. I'm just going to work with him through our therapy sessions." Ken explained, "It is going to take a while for it to sink in with all of his friends, coworkers, yourself and probably the hardest is going to be him coping and dealing with his diagnosis."

"Thank you, Ken." Vince says.

**Sunday night meeting:**

"So what are we doing here?" AJ asks, "I mean I thought we weren't going to debut in the WWE just yet?"

"I'm pretty sure we aren't. We're just here to get a feel for the WWE." Sting says.

"Oh, okay." AJ says.

"What do you mean get a feel for the WWE?" Alex Shelly asks.

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Kazarian asks.

"We were a little busy last night if you know what I mean." Chris Sabin says. Kaz rolled his eyes. Shannon raised his eyebrow confused.

"Busy with what?" Shannon asks. Sting, Kaz, AJ, Chris and Alex started laughing. Shannon frowned.

"Nothing, bud…just nothing." Jeff says laughing. Matt hit him in the chest.

"Quit that!" Matt says.

"Vince owns TNA now, Alex." Sting says. Alex just nodded.

"Oh…okay. Does that mean me and Chris won't be together on the same show anymore?" Alex asks frowning. He couldn't even think about not having Chris there with him. Before any of them could comfort him, Vince and Eric walked into the ring.

"Attention." Eric says. The superstars looked up.

"TNA superstars…you'll all be on either Smackdown or Raw. But we are very lenient on cross brand. Which means you can switch it up from time to time. Tag teams will not be separated." Vince says. Alex sighed and smiled to his lover, "You will debut next week." Kurt Angle raised his hand. "Yes, Kurt?"

"Can we choose which brand we want to be on?" Kurt asks.

"You will have some say in it, but whatever works out best for the company will end up happening." Vince says, "If you're worried about not seeing your friends look around. This is usually what happens every Sunday. We stick together. We always stay in the same state for each show." Kurt nodded pleased with what Vince explained, "Now TNA stars you can now be dismissed follow Eric." Each superstar slowly filed out Jeff was about to follow but Vince stopped him. "Not you Jeff. You stay here. Hunter."

"Hey everybody. Tomorrow there is going to be a singing competition." Hunter says. All the superstars groaned, "The first hour will consist of 5 predetermined couples singing and then the fans can vote for who they want to sing together. The couples that are singing the first hour are as follows. Heath and Justin, Regal and Bryan, Ted, Cody, Mike and Riley, Matt and Jeff and then Mark and Kane. In that order." Hunter says.

"YAY!" Kane says, "What are we going to sing, Mark?" Mark just growled. He knew Vince chose the people who wanted to actually sing and would make their partners sing with them.

"How about our song?" Mark asks. Kane smiled and hugged Mark tightly, "What's that for?" Mark asks.

"I thought you weren't going to do it." Kane says. Mark frowned.

"Well I know you wanted to so…yeah of course I'll do it." Mark says.

"The voting starts tonight and continues until tomorrow night." Hunter says, "Uh I think that's all. You can all go now if you want." Hunter says. Drew, Ryder, Bryan, and Regal walked backstage.

"Ugh…this totally sucks! I mean why and the hell would they pick us to sing?" Bryan asks.

"I'm kind of excited!" William says.

"That's because you're a fucking baby." Bryan says laughing. Drew laughed along with him. Ryder looked at William who had a sad look on his face.

"Why do you have to do that?" William asks his boyfriend.

"It's true." Bryan says.

"Well I'm not like you Daniel. I can't be a dick all the time." Regal says.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asks shocked.

"Yeah that's right I'm sick of you forcing to be like you! I'll never be like you." William says, "In fact I have the perfect song for what I feel." William says walking away. Ryder chased after him. Big show and Mark Henry came up to Drew and Daniel.

"What's up with Regal?" Henry asks.

"He's being…" Daniel paused as Vince was passing. He smiled at him, "A baby like usual." Daniel finished.

"What do you think about Matt singing with Jeff?" Show asks.

"It's wrong!" Drew blurted out. Henry, Show and Daniel looked at him. "Their brothers…it's just wrong."

"So you don't like Matt?" Henry asks.

"Hell no!" Drew shouts, "I just hate him." Daniel laughed at his best friend.

"So you're punishing him for falling in love with his brother?" Show asks.

"Yeah. I bet Jeff feels horrible for what's happening to his brother. So I'm punishing both of them." Drew says. Sheamus stopped in his tracks as he was walking backstage. Drew was standing right there in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him.

"Hey, Drew." Sheamus says. Drew looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Sheamus." Drew says, "You know we're part of the poll for who sings together? I guess people like our Celtic connection." Drew says. Sheamus laughed.

"Yeah I guess we'll see. I'll see you later?" Sheamus says.

"Yeah totally. Later." Drew says. Sheamus walked away.

"Dude…he totally likes you." Daniel says.

"No he doesn't." Drew says.

"Didn't you see how red he got?" Daniel asks hitting Drew in the chest, "Are you blushing?"

"Shut up!" Drew says. Show, Henry and Daniel started laughing. Drew folded his arms and looked mad. Daniel tapped him and signaled to go towards the locker rooms. Drew smiled and walked with his friend.

**Raw: **

"We have the results of the voting." Hunter says, "Wow, okay then…Sheamus and McIntyre you are first, then Regal and Ryder, after them Miz and Morrison, then Matt Hardy and Kane, and last but not least Wade Barrett and John Cena." Wade frowned. John came bouncing up to him.

"I guess the fans want to see more Jade." John says.

"Jade?" Wade asks.

"Yeah it's a mixture between John and Wade." John explains, "Slash writers use it all the time."

"Let's just get this over with okay?" Wade says. John frowned. Why was he being so moody all of a sudden?

"What's wrong, Wade?" John asks.

"Nothing." Wade sighed. He tried to walk away but Cena pulled him towards him.

"What is your problem?" John asks.

"Get off of me. I'm fine." Wade says, "Look I've got to go get ready. Meet me in the locker room 30 minutes before the performance. You can pick the song if you want." Wade says, running toward the locker room. Wade was hoping and praying they wouldn't get picked. But of course, stupid fans. Wade thought.

"Heath! Justin! You're next." Hunter says to them. Heath bit his nail loudly. Justin looked at him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Justin asks his lover.

"I'm…scared. What if they hate me?" Heath asks. Justin sighed. Leave it to Heath to have nerves just minutes before they perform.

"I'll be right there and just know that your fans will always love you and so will I." Justin says kissing Heath's lips softly. Heath and Justin broke the kiss to look at the cameraman.

"Hey! I was ordered to get the beautiful couples on camera." The cameraman stated. Heath came up to him. The camera man was scared shitless. Heath just tapped his shoulder.

"Wish us luck!" Heath says to him. The camera man just smiled and went to look for the other couples. Justin and Heath were standing backstage behind the curtain. Justin took Heath's hand in his and squeezed it. The Corre's music hit and Heath took a deep breath and walked out, Justin right behind him.

"Introducing the first couple to sing Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel." Justin Roberts announced. Heath walked into the ring and took a microphone. The crowd was cheering. Heath just smiled.

"My name…is Heath Slater!" Heath says, "I'm the one man rock band baby!" Justin just laughed at his boyfriend, "And this" Heath pointed to Justin, "Is my best friend and boyfriend of 3 years…Justin Gabriel!" Justin slightly punched Heath's shoulder. Heath looked at him and smiled. "Start the music!"

Heath handed Justin a microphone. (A/N: Bold is when Justin is singing, Italics is when Heath is singing and both bold and Italics are both of them are singing together).

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face **

**I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong **

**I have figured out **

**How this world turns cold **

**And it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find **

**Deep inside me **

**I can be the one **

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (though it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven **

Justin was about to cry, when Heath took his hand. The crowd went wild.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven **

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay _

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray _

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**[To fade]**_

Justin started crying after the song ended. Heath pulled him into a hug.

"I'd die to keep you safe, Heath." Justin whispered to him.

"I know." Heath says. Justin broke the hug and looked to the floor. Heath put his hand on Justin's chin. He pulled Justin's head up. Justin looked him in the eyes. He knew what was going to happen next. Heath pulled Justin to him. Before Justin could protest, Heath pulled Justin into a passionate kiss. Justin pushed Heath to the corner of the ring and started to rub his chest with his hand. He pulled Heath's shirt off and threw it into the crowd. The crowd was going absolute crazy when Morrison (as Ben) and Kofi Kingston came running out and attacked them. Wade and Jackson came to their teammate's aid. Morrison (as Ben) looked at Jackson. Jackson shrugged. Ben punched him in the shoulder. Jackson was confused; this is not part of the script. The crowd started chanting Morrison. Ben grabbed a microphone.

"My name is Ben! Not Morrison, you stupid idiots!" Ben says. The crowd was confused, "Yeah that's right!" Ben groaned and shook his head, "Shit." Morrison says. The GM ringed in. Cole got up.

"Can I have your attention please? I have received an e-mail from the Raw General Manager." Cole came up to the computer, "And I quote…" The crowd booed him loudly, "What the hell was that? After Morrison explains there will be a tag team match between Morrison and Kingston and Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel." Cole smiled and walked back to his seat next to his boyfriend of 5 years.

"It…um…I have multiple personality disorder. Ben is my split personality." Morrison explained. The crowd was shocked. Before Morrison could continue, Ben took control again, "It's me again. Do you like them two kissing? Huh?" The crowd screamed 'Hell Yeah' Ben just laughed, "They don't deserve each other!" Ben approached Heath slowly. Wade and Jackson were about to get between them when Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith came out and attacked them. Heath shook his head, his vision was blurry and he was dizzy. Ben knelt down beside him. Justin tried to get passed Tyson and Kofi but to no avail.

"Leave him alone!" Justin screamed. Ben just grinned evilly. He pulled Heath to his feet. Heath tried to walk away, but all he could see was three Morrison's.

"So, Heath, do you love him?" Ben asks. Heath didn't answer. Ben pulled his head back by his hair. "Do you love him?" Ben yelled.

"YES!" Heath yelled. He just wanted this to be over.

"Wrong answer." Ben says. He nodded to Jackson. Jackson ran to get a chair. He slid it into the ring.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jackson?" Wade screamed.

"Can't you tell he's already hurt?" Justin screamed. Ben picked up the chair and hit Heath hard on the head. Heath fell to the floor, blood dripping down his face. "HEATH!" Referees poured into the ring. They separated Ben and Heath. Ben just smiled and gestured to the others to retreat.

**Commercial break; in the ring:**

O'tunga, Michael and Harris came running down in the aid of their friend.

"Get back!" The EMT yelled to them. Harris was holding Michael tightly as he started to cry. They went backstage to the ambulance.

"I'm going with him." Justin says.

"Are you family?" The EMT asks.

"I'm his partner!" Justin says.

"I'm sorry only family is allowed to ride with him." The EMT says smugly.

"Bullshit! I am his family! I'm the only family he has!" Justin screamed at him.

"I'm sorry but that's the rules." The EMT says.

"Are you fucking serious?" Justin yelled, "You fucking homophobic bastard!" Justin was about to jump on the EMT when Wade held him back.

"Justin, calm down…calm down." Wade says to him. Heath started to stir.

"Justin…Justin!" Heath tried to sit up and look around. Justin came up to him and held his hand.

"I'm here, babe. I'm here." Justin says, tearing up. The EMT saw this and sighed.

"Alright. Get in." The EMT says.

"Thank you." Justin says to him. The EMT just nodded.

"I have to stay, but I'll be at the hospital right after." Wade says.

**Back from commercial: **

"Look, let's just get this over with." William says. They were next.

"Willy…I'm sorry about calling you that." Daniel says, "I love you." Daniel grabbed William's hand and squeezed it. He pulled him into a kiss. William groaned and pushed Daniel.

"It doesn't matter." William says, "We're done." Daniel gasped. The crowd ohhed when William said that.

"William!" Daniel started to tear up. Daniel growled and looked at the cameraman. The camera man just ran away before he got beat up. William walked to the curtain and waited for his music to start playing.

"Heath was transported to the hospital." Michael tells Jerry and the whole audience.

"Damn." Jerry says.

"Introducing the next couple singing is William Regal and Daniel Bryan." Justin Roberts says. William's music started playing and he walked to the ring with a stern look on his face. Daniel's music started playing and he walked to the ring with a sad look on his face. William and Daniel both grabbed a mic. (A/N: **Regal, **_Bryan, __**Both**_)

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**

**Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Has fallen apart right in front of you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

Daniel punched William in the face and knocked him down. Nobody broke up with him. Daniel couldn't take it anymore. He ran backstage crying. There was a match scheduled between Randy Orton and O'Tunga next. Randy beat O'Tunga; CM Punk came out onto the ramp. Randy looked at him and grinned. CM Punk grabbed a microphone. "Wait! Randy…do you want to know why I really attacked you at the Royal Rumble?" This got Randy's attention. "I can help you. I can help you get rid of the voices in your head. Let me help you." CM Punk says. Randy grabbed a microphone.

"What do I have to do?" Randy asks skeptical.

"Do as I say. Follow me. Join us." Punk says to him. The crowd was half and half. Some were booing and some were cheering. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." Punk approached the ring slowly. "Let me help you." Punk repeated, as he got into the ring. He approached Randy. Randy didn't know what to do he was frozen. _What am I supposed to do again?_ Randy had lost all train of thought. Punk waited. Randy smiled at him. _God he's so beautiful._ Randy thought.

"I…want to…I don't know what to do." Randy says.

"The voices are making you confused. I can make them go away. Forever, Randy." Punk says, "I can be your angel, your savior." Randy got on his knees in front of Punk.

"Be my savior." Randy says. Punk put his hand on Randy's head. He smiled down at him. Punk pulled out a Nexus armband. Randy put his arm up and Punk slipped it onto his arm. The crowd went crazy. Most of the fans were cheering.

**After Commercial: **

Ted, Cody, Mike and Alex were backstage. Randy and Punk came back laughing.

"That was epic!" Alex tells them. Randy smiled to him.

"Well of course it was." Punk says, pulling Alex into a headlock rubbing his hair.

"Knock it off! You're gonna mess up his hair!" Mike says. Alex giggled as he poked Punk's side. Punk squeaked and let go immediately. "Someone's ticklish." Mike says as he looked to Ted and Cody.

"Don't you dare!" Punk says. He screamed as Mike, Ted, Cody and Alex all ran towards him tickling his sides, his armpits. Punk started snorting.

"Alright break it up!" Jericho says coming up. Punk frowned.

"They weren't doing anything wrong." Punk says, "Ugh god Chris do you have to be so jealous?" Punk asks walking away mad. Chris ran after him. Mike frowned.

"It wasn't your fault, baby." Ted says to him.

"You guys get ready your up next." Hunter says. Ted nodded. The cameraman got closer to the foursome. Ted brought Cody and Mike together into a huddle. Alex was looking around not paying attention, "Alex! ALEX! Get your butt over here." Ted yells. Alex ran and got in the huddle. "Just know that if anybody doesn't like all us four together. Then they can just…"

"Suck it." Alex finishes. Ted laughed.

"Yeah, suck it." Ted says.

"We can do this. And we can do it awesomely!" Mike says.

"Come here." Ted says pulling the three men closer into a hug, "I love you all."

"Mmmmm…love you too." Cody says snuggling up to Ted.

"Love you too Teddy." Mike says.

"Even me!" Alex giggled.

"Even you, Alex." Ted says.

"I love you too." Alex says. The four locked hands as they walked to the ring. They were probably the only ones that had no problem showing their relationship in public. Them and Randy and Cena.

"Introducing the next couple. More like foursome…Alex Riley, The Miz, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes." Justin Roberts says. Alex, Ted, Miz and Cody each grabbed a microphone. (A/N: **Ted, **Alex, _Cody, __**Miz**_).

_**Ohh ohh...**_

_**When the visions around you,**_

_**Bring tears to your eyes**_

_**And all that surround you,**_

_**Are secrets and lies**_

_**I'll be your strength,**_

_**I'll give you hope,**_

_**Keeping your faith when it's gone**_

_**The one you should call,**_

_**Was standing here all along…**_

**And I will take**

**You in my arms**

**And hold you right where you belong**

**Till the day my life is through**

**This I promise you**

**This I promise you**

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never..._

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now begun..._

Just close your eyes **(close your eyes)**

Each loving day _**(each loving day)**_

I know this feeling won't go away _(no...)_

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you...

This I promise you...

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all..._

**And I will take **_(I will take you in my arms)_

**You in my arms**

**And hold you right where you belong **(right where you belong)

**Till the day my life is through**

**This I promise you baby**

_**Just close your eyes **_

_**Each loving day **_(each loving day)

_**I know this feeling won't go away **_(no...)

_**Every word I say is true**_

_**This I promise you**_

**Every word I say is true**

**This I promise you**

**Ooh, I promise you...**

The crowd was shocked at how good they sounded together. It's like they had been practicing forever. The crowd exploded with screams and applause. Miz blushed and bowed. Then took his partners hands and made them bow with him. There was a diva's match before they went to commercial.

**After Commercial:**

Matt was backstage nervous as hell. Jeff came up behind him and put his hands on Matt's waist. Jeff felt Matt shaking.

"Mattie…it's going to be okay." Jeff whispers to his brother.

"Jeff this is the first time we've come out to the public…" Matt reminds him, "You know how people are. What if they…try to do something?"

"I won't let them." Jeff says, "I won't let anything happen to you, Mattie. You can't help whom you fall in love with. You've always been there for me. And I've always been there for you." Matt still wasn't sure. "Did I let dad touch you when he was drunk all those times? No. When I found out about Lita and what she was doing to you. What did I do?" Jeff asks. Matt smiled, "When I found you…in the bathroom…with your wrists slit. I found you just in time." Jeff says, "I found you." Matt smiled and turned around. He pulled his older brother into a loving kiss. The cameraman zoomed in on them. The crowd was mesmerized. Matt and Jeff went to the ring smiling. Jeff grabbed two microphones. He handed one to Matt. "I know you haven't seen us in a while." Jeff says. The crowd agreed. "But we're back now."

"And we're not leaving" Matt finished. (A/N: **Jeff, **_Matt,__** Both**_).

_I found God _

_On the corner of First and Amistad _

_Where the west _

_Was all but won _

_All alone _

_Smoking his last cigarette _

_I said, Where you been' _

_He said, Ask anything. _

_Where were you _

_When everything was falling apart' _

_All my days _

_Were spent by the telephone _

_That never rang _

_And all I needed was a call _

_It never came _

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure _

_You Found Me, you found me _

_Lying on the floor _

_Surrounded, surrounded _

_Why'd you have to wait' _

_Where were you, where were you' _

_Just a little late _

_You found me, You found me _

**In the end **

**Everyone ends up alone **

**Losing her **

**The only one who's ever known **

**Who I am **

**Who I'm not, and who I want to be **

**No way to know **

**How long she will be next to me **

_**Lost and insecure **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

_**Lying on the floor **_

_**Surrounded, surrounded **_

_**Why'd you have to wait' **_

_**Where were you, where were you' **_

_**Just a little late **_

_**You found me, You found me **_

**Early morning **

**The city breaks **

**I've been calling **

**For years and years and years and years **

**And you never left me no messages **

**You never sent me no letters **

**You got some kind of nerve **

**Taking all I want **

_Lost and insecure _

_You found me, you found me _

_Lying on the floor _

_Where were you, where were you' _

_**Lost and insecure **_

_**You found me, you found me **_

_**Lying on the floor **_

_**Surrounded, surrounded **_

_**Why'd you have to wait' **_

_**Where were you, where were you' **_

_**Just a little late **_

_**You found me, You found me **_

**Why'd you have to wait **

**To find me, to find me' **

Jeff smiled to at Matt. Matt had tears in his eyes. "Shhhh…baby it's okay." Matt ran into Jeff's arms.

"I love you, Jeff." Matt says. Matt looked up at Jeff, "Come on." Matt says grabbing Jeff's hand and running backstage. "Look Jeff I have to tell you something." Matt says. Jeff nodded at him. Before Matt could continue Kane and Mark came up.

"I'm so excited! You did great, Matt!" Kane says. Matt blushed at his friend.

"Thanks." Matt giggled. Jeff raised his eyebrow.

"Well wish us luck!" Kane says grabbing Mark's hand and pulling him to the curtain.

"You like him?" Jeff asks. Matt just nodded.

"I tried not to…I swear! I won't do anything if you don't want me too." Matt says in a panicky voice. Jeff sighed.

"Matt, it's fine. You like him…hell I think you may even love him. As long as you're happy. I kinda…like…Mark too." Jeff confesses. Matt smiled.

"Introducing the next couple, Kane and the Undertaker!" Justin says. Mark did his usual entrance with the smoke and Kane did his normal entrance with the fire. Only they had to be out of character because no way the Undertaker would be singing. Kane maybe if he was face at the time. Kane smiled at his big brother and grabbed his hand. Mark smiled. (A/N: **Mark, **_Kane, __**Both**_).

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I, **

**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you. **

**Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside, **

**So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you. **

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... **

**Never gonna be alone! **

**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, **

**I won't let you fall... **

**Never gonna be alone! **

**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. **

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands, _

_'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you, _

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Never gonna be alone! _

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, _

_I won't let you fall. _

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. _

_We're gonna see the world out, _

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. _

**Ooooh! **

**You've gotta live every single day, **

**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes? **

**Don't let it slip away, **

**Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun. **

**Every single day, **

**Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes? **

**Tomorrow never comes... **

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I, **

**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you. **

**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... **

_**Never gonna be alone! **_

_**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, **_

_**I won't let you fall. **_

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. **_

_**We're gonna see the world out, **_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. **_

**I'm gonna be there always, **

**I won't be missing a word all day, **

**I'm gonna be there always, **

**I won't be missing a word all day.**

The crowd screamed with excitement. Kane looked at Mark and tilted his head. Mark laughed and pulled Kane towards him. He growled and pulled Kane into a fierce angry hot kiss. Kane groaned as he unbuttoned Mark's shirt, he slowly slipped it off. Mark picked up Kane and slowly put him down on the floor of the ring. Mark started unbuttoning Kane's pants. The GM ringed in. Mark growled loudly.

"Enough! Enough! No sex allowed!" Cole announced. The crowd booed loudly. Mark growled at him, but helped Kane up. They headed backstage. Kane giggled.

"Well how about we do something for real now?" Mark asks, obviously horny after the foreplay.

"I can't. I have to sing with Matt remember?" Kane says.

"Why don't you skip it?" Mark asks.

"I can't…he's my best friend and I know he's looking forward to this." Kane says. He looked behind Mark and gasped.

"Sean (X-Pac)!" Kane yelled. X-Pac turned around and smiled at his friend, "What are you doing here!" Kane asks excited.

"Oh…you'll see." X-Pac says, "Look I got to go but watch." X-Pac smiled running to the curtain. The lights flickered and signaled for an e-mail from the Raw GM. Cole got up.

"And I quote…I want to thank Michael Cole for doing my dirty work for me. And I want to thank him…face to face." Cole states. The crowd screamed loudly. It's about freaking time they reveal who the GM is. There was a long pause; X-Pac's music started playing. X-Pac came running out. And the crowd went wild with excitement. It was the biggest pop of the night. X-Pac did his signature crotch chop. X-Pac grabbed the microphone.

"Cole get your ass in the ring." X-Pac says. Cole did as he was told as usual. Cole shook X-Pac's hand. He went to let go but X-Pac wouldn't let him, "Did I ask you to do my dirty work? No." X-Pac says, "I have to words for you…" The crowd yelled 'Suck it!' X-Pac punched Cole in the jaw. Cole moved to the corner, shocked. What he didn't know was he was in the perfect position for X-Pac's Bronco Buster. X-Pac ran towards Cole and jumped up and down on his chest. The crowd started chanting X-Pac's name. Cole got up and staggered. X-Pac smiled at the crowd. He kicked Cole's stomach and gave him the X-Factor. Cole was groaning. X-Pac kneeled near his head, "Thank you." X-Pac says laughing. He crotch chop in front of Cole one last time.

**After Commercial: **

"You're the general manager!" Kane shouted as he came running up to hug his friend.

"Yup." X-Pac says.

"I must say…that was awesome." Mark tells him. X-Pac smiled widely. Mark never really liked him when he was dating Kane but after X-Pac broke his heart, he really didn't like him.

"Sheamus! McIntyre! You're up next! Let's go!" Hunter yelled.

"Okay…okay." Sheamus says, "Here's what we're going to sing." He handed Drew a piece of paper. Drew looked at it and then looked at Sheamus. _Don't freak out._ Drew thought. McIntyre took a deep breath. He knew the song, he just had to wait and see why Sheamus had picked it. Sheamus was already in the ring showing off his United States title. Drew's music hit and he walked out to a crowd of boos. He grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, I guess this is what the fans want. Celtic Connection, singing together." Drew says. Sheamus smiled and turned red. He wanted to slap himself for being so in love. Drew looked at Sheamus and smiled. Sheamus turned even redder. (**Drew, **_Sheamus, __**Both)**_

**My life is brilliant.**

**My life is brilliant.**

**My love is pure.**

**I saw an angel.**

**Of that I'm sure.**

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

**She was with another man.**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**'Cause I've got a plan.**

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,**_

_**As we walked on by.**_

_**She could see from my face that I was,**_

_**Flying high, **_

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

_**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you_

Drew looked at Sheamus. Sheamus was looking away shyly.

"Do you really think…I'm beautiful?" Drew asks him. Sheamus turned to look at him. He nodded. Drew smiled and pulled Sheamus to him. Sheamus didn't know what to do. He looked into Drew's eyes and made his move. He kissed Drew's lips softly. Drew smiled and led Sheamus backstage.

"Um…okay then…" Jerry says.

"Cute couple." Matt Striker says. Jerry laughed at him. "What's so funny?" Striker frowned.

"Nothing." Jerry says, smiling. William Regal's music hit next as he walked out, "We already saw him sing." Jerry says, "That doesn't seem fair!"

"Hey, the fans voted for these two." Matt says, Jerry was pouting, "Your just upset you and Cole weren't on the list." Jerry glared at Matt. Zack's music hit and he came running to the ring. He smiled at Regal and handed him the paper. Regal groaned; it was the song from Enchanted, the one that Zack was obsessed with. Whenever he had free time in which he was either spending with Regal and Bryan or singing he played this song. (A/N:** Regal, **_Ryder, __**Both**_)

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Ryder grabbed Regal's hand and twisted him around. Regal did the same to Zack.

_**A life goes by **_

_**Romantic dreams will stop**_

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**_

_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**_

_**And now forever I know**_

_**All that I wanted to hold you**_

_**So close**_

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end**_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

**We're so close**

**To reaching that famous happy end**

**And almost believing this was not pretend**

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far…_

William finally realized why this song meant so much to Zack. It was about their relationship. Zack loved him and William was to busy with his relationship with Daniel to notice. William and Zack were best friends; they spent almost all their free time together. And William finally realized that he felt the same way about Zack. Zack smiled at William. William couldn't help but kiss him right on the spot. How had he not seen it? William took Zack's hand and bowed to the crowd. The crowd was ecstatic.

**After Commercial: **

"Oh god. I…it…" Morrison tried to apologize; he couldn't believe what he'd done to Heath. Ken ran into the room. Morrison collapsed to his knees, "How could I have done that? I…love him."

"It wasn't you. Nobody blames you…" Ken says trying to get Morrison to calm down.

"How can you say that wasn't me!" Morrison shouts.

"It wasn't you…it was Ben. You're…you're not like him, John." Mike explains, "Come on. We're up next."

"I don't want to go." Morrison says. Mike sighed.

"I'll be right there with you." Mike says, "Don't be afraid. Come on." Mike grabbed Morrison's hand. They were at the curtain getting ready to make their entrance. Mike gave Morrison's hand a squeeze. "Oh, and we're singing Vince Gill, I Still Believe in You. Country I know but it fits." Mike tells him. Miz ran out to the ring. He grabbed the microphone from Justin Roberts. Justin scoffed.

"I'm the Miz…and I'm Awesome! Introducing the also awesome…John Morrison!" Mike says. Morrison slowly walked out obviously nervous. He walked to the ring. Mike rolled his eyes. He gave Morrison his microphone. Morrison looked out to the crowd, some of them booing for what he'd done earlier in the show. "No…look at me. Not them. Don't listen to them." Mike says grabbing John's hand. Morrison took a deep breath. (**Morrison, **_Miz, __**Both**_)

**E****verybody wants a little piece of my time**

**But still I put you at the end of the line**

**How it breaks my heart to cause you this pain**

**To see the tears you cry fallin' like rain**

**Give me the chance to prove**

**And I'll make it up to you**

_I still believe in you_

_With a love that will always be_

_Standing so strong and true_

_Baby I still believe in you and me_

**Somewhere along the way, I guess I just lost track**

**Only thinkin' of myself never lookin' back**

**For all the times I've hurt you, I apologize**

**I'm sorry it took so long to finally realize**

_**Give me the chance to prove**_

_**That nothing's worth losing you**_

_I still believe in you_

_With a love that will always be_

_Standing so strong and true_

_Baby I still believe in you and me_

Morrison looked at Mike, "You…you still love me after all the things I did to you?" Morrison asks. Miz nodded.

"It wasn't you, John." Mike says. For the first time in two days Morrison was happy, content with himself. Mike pulled Morrison into a hug and led him backstage. "Look, I know I said I still love you, but I need to get my shit together before I can even begin to think about getting back together with you. If…I ever do. I found…" Mike says, as Ted, Cody and Alex come up. "Someone…or some other guys. You're going to find someone who loves you and Ben. I just know it." Mike was led away from Morrison. Morrison was shocked as he ran back to the locker room crying. Kane jumped in front of Matt excited.

"Are you ready?" Kane asks. Matt smiled and nodded. He handed Kane the paper, "Why are we singing this song?" Kane asks.

"You'll see." Matt says. Matt walked out to the ring. Kane followed after him. They both grabbed microphones (**Matt, **_Kane,__** Both**_).

**I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better  
**  
**I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head**

_**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life**_  
**And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you**

**As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me  
**  
_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
**_  
**Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out**

_**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think I'm fallin' for you**_

**I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now i just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)  
**  
**I'm fallin' for you**

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you

Kane finally put the pieces together. Matt loved him, more than a friend and…Kane loved him back. Kane didn't hesitate to pull Matt into kiss. **Backstage:** Mark growled in his locker room. Jeff was in the doorway.

"What, Jeff?" Mark asks not turning around.

"Do you love him?" Jeff asks. Mark turned around to look at Jeff. Jeff got really close to Mark.

"Of course I do." Mark says.

"Then let them be together. It'll make them happy." Jeff says. Mark was trying hard not to get turned on by how close his best friend was. He cleared his throat.

"What would make you happy?" Mark asks. Jeff leaned up and touched Mark's lips to his. "Thought so." Mark says. Mark took Jeff's hand and led him to the curtain where Matt and Kane were making out. Mark growled softly. No matter how hard he tried he was always jealous of anyone who is or was with Kane. Kane broke the kiss when he saw Mark and Jeff coming. He looked at their hands linked together. Mike came running up to Matt.

"That was awesome!" Mike shouts. He looked at Mark and Jeff, "Yes! Another foursome! Awesome!" Matt shook his head. **In the locker room with Wade and Cena:**

"NO!" Wade screamed at Cena. Cena scoffed.

"Wade…did I do something wrong?" Cena asks. This whole 30 minutes were wasted by them arguing with each other. Wade sighed.

"No, Cena." Wade says. Cena shivered, he loved it when Wade said his last name like that. And he kind of missed it.

"Then what's wrong?" John asks.

"My best friends in the freaking hospital because of a guy that's completely and utterly obsessed with him and rather have him be with him then be happy with the person he actually loves." Wade says.

"You're really worried about Heath aren't you?" John asks.

"Well duh, Cena." Wade says.

"Look. I have the perfect song." John says. He pulled out a pile of papers. Wade looked at John, "What? Just in case." John handed Wade the paper. Wade scoffed.

"Why the hell would I want to sing this song? And with you?" Wade asks. John frowned.

"Fine." John says, "Then we're singing this one." John says handing Wade the paper. John got up and walked out before punching Wade in the face. Wade sighed. And followed after him. Wade made his way out to the ring first. Then Cena did his usual entrance with the crowd half and half. Cena half smiled at Wade and Wade just handed Cena the microphone (A/N: **Wade, **_Cena, __**Both**_).

**Uh huh**

**Life's like this**

**Uh huh, uh huh**

**That's the way it is**

**'Cause life's like this**

**Uh huh, uh huh**

**That's the way it is**

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if, you could only let it be_

_You will see_

**I like, you the way you are**

**When we're drivin' in your car**

**And you're, talkin' to me one on one**

**But you become**

**Somebody else**

**'Round everyone else**

**Your watchin' your back**

**Like you can't relax**

**You tryin' to be cool**

**You look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

_**You come over unannounced**_

_**Dressed up, like you're somethin' else**_

_**Where you are ain't where it's at you see**_

_**You're makin' me**_

_Laugh out, when you strike a pose_

_Take off, all your preppy clothes_

_You know, you're not foolin' anyone_

_When you become_

**Somebody else**

**'Round everyone else**

**Your watchin' your back**

**Like you can't relax**

**You tryin' to be cool**

**You look like a fool to me**

**Tell me**

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

**You fall and you crawl and you break**

**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**

**Honestly, you promised me**

**I'm never gonna find you fake it**

**No no no**

**(No no no)**

**No no**

**(No no no)**

**No no**

**(No no no)**

**No no**

_Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_**Somebody else**_

_**'Round everyone else**_

_**Your watchin' your back**_

_**Like you can't relax**_

_**You tryin' to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this, you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no_

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**(Yea yea)**_

_**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No no no**_

Wade ran backstage immediately following their performance.

"WADE!" Cena yelled after him, "Wade, talk to me." Wade just walked away. John grabbed him and turned him around. "What is your problem?" Cena yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!" Wade yells running away from him. Cena and the audience were left in shock at what he had just said.

**Songs used:**

**1) Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**2) Numb by Linkin Park**

**3) This I Promise You by N'Sync**

**4) You Found Me by the Fray**

**5) Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickleback**

**6) You're Beautiful by James Blunt**

**7) So Close by Jon Mclaughlin**

**8) I Still Believe in You by Vince Gill**

**9) Fallin' for You by Colbie Caillat**

**10) Complicated by Avril Lavigne**


	5. Fear Makes You Stronger

**Hello! You are going to get A LOT of back story on the characters in this chapter. Also one of the scenes in the story didn't actually happen like that in real life. ****BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 I know it may seem like I am breaking up a lot of the couples but I'm trying to break out of my comfort zone. Not putting the same people together. Don't worry it'll all come together in the end…hopefully. Just kidding. Also the parents of this story are not actually based on real life parents of the wrestlers. **

**Warnings: Slash, slash and more slash! Also mentions of child abuse and attempted suicide. And more violence. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Vinnie Mac and TNA except my ideas.**

Cena hadn't seen Wade since his confession. Randy was avoiding the whole thing. Though Cena didn't know that he was hiding his feelings for somebody else. Cena had had enough with Randy avoiding him, so after they worked out at the gym. John pulled Randy into an empty storage room.

"Look…I don't know why you've been avoiding me. But I can't help the fact that Wade loves me." John says to his husband of 5 years.

"John…it's just…I know you and I'm not fond of the idea that Wade is in love with you." Randy says, "But you love him too." John was thrown aback by that comment. "Don't even think about denying it." John smiled, Randy knew him like the back of his own hand. "We've been with each other for 15 years. We don't know anything else."

"What are you saying?" John asks, "That we should take a break?" John got teary eyed. Meanwhile with O'Tunga and Wade.

"No. I do love you." Wade tells O'Tunga.

"But you love him more." David says. Wade sighed but nodded. Phil came into the locker room.

"Oh…um…sorry." Phil stutters.

"It's okay. We were finished anyways." David says.

"David..." Wade called after him, "I screwed everything up." Wade says putting his head in his hands. Phil sighed.

"No you didn't. At least you can tell the truth." Phil says, "I can't work up enough courage to tell the truth."

"What's the truth?" Wade asks his friend. Phil laughed.

"I'm in love with someone who I shouldn't be in love with." Phil says, "And I lost Chris because of it."

"Who?" Wade asks. Phil slapped Wade's chest.

"Guess." Phil says.

"Randy?" Wade asks. Phil's eyes went wide, "I knew it! You love Randy!" Phil rolled his eyes.

"Well you're in love with Cena." Phil says.

"Who are we kidding? They're married. We're never going to get them." Wade says. Phil nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Phil says, "But…we can't fight our feelings. How about a truce?"

"What kind of truce?" Wade asks.

"We both ask them to the prom." Phil says.

"Deal." Wade says. Phil smiles and shakes his hand. He went to leave then turned around.

"And if they say no. We're going together." Phil says. Wade gasped. Phil smirked and left. Wade left to go find Cena. While he was walking in the halls he ran into Heath and Justin.

"Heath…what are you doing here?" Wade asks.

"I'm here for the taping." Heath says plainly.

"Uh no! You are going home mister!" Wade orders.

"Ha-ha, no you're not the boss of me." Heath says. Wade grabbed Heath's arm and led him to Vince's office. Wade opened the door and groaned at seeing the sight before him. Eric was on top of Vince's desk with Vince straddling him. Vince looked up and shrieked.

"Oh, god! Put some clothes on!" Wade yells about to vomit.

"Why don't you knock next time?" Vince screams embarrassed.

"I'll see you tonight baby." Eric says putting on his pants and kissing Vince. Vince nodded.

"What do you want?" Vince yelled angrily, "Wait what are you doing here Heath?" Heath folded his arms and pouted. He knew what was coming next. "No, you're going home." Wade smiled contently. Heath frowned and pouted some more. Heath and Wade walked out of the office. Justin was there to take Heath home.

"Thanks." Justin says to his best friend. Wade nodded.

"Get him home." Wade says. Heath scowled at Wade. Wade just walked away chuckling. He saw Cena and Randy at the end of the hallway. He took a deep breath and walked slowly towards them. Mark came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we got group therapy today." Mark says pulling Wade with him towards the conference room.

"Can't we just skip it?" Wade asks. Mark laughed.

"If you want to get fired" Mark says. They entered the conference room last. Wade saw Phil and sat next to him. Ken looked at Wade confused.

"Um…Mr. Wade." Ken says, "You didn't participate in last week's meeting."

"I'm Wade Barrett. Something I like about myself is that I'm extremely confident with myself. Something I don't like is I tend to fall in love the worst people." Wade says, "Can we move to the OTHER side of the table?" He whispered to Phil.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ken asks.

"Because I'm sitting next to the guy that attacked my best friend which scared me shitless." Wade says.

"Shut up! It wasn't him! God." Miz spoke up.

"Yeah says the one who he tortured for 2 years." Wade shouts.

"WELL THAT WASN'T HIM EITHER!" Miz screamed. Morrison got up and ran out the door.

"You got this?" Ken asks Rob. Rob nods to his partner. Ken ran after Morrison.

"See what you did!" Miz yelled.

"Hey…let's just get on with it." Rob says, "Now, Wade you said that what he did to Heath scared you. What about it scared you?"

"Everything. The fact that Heath was hurt and he still went after him. The fact that Heath couldn't protect himself." Wade explains.

"I think we found our topic for today." Rob says, "We'll go around and say either when you feared for your life or someone you love or loved life." Rob says, "Does anybody want to go first?" Nobody raised their hands. "Alright I guess I'll go first. I must say that when I overdosed I was scared that I wouldn't come out of my coma. I didn't know if I was going to live or die, but I knew if I lived I would stop doing drugs for good." Rob gestured to Mark to go next. Mark sighed.

"Well…um…it was before I was adopted by Vince." Mark says, "I was 8 and Kane was 3."

**Flashback:**

Kane and Mark were playing in the casket room in the funeral parlor. Kane hid behind one of the casket's waiting for Mark to find him.

"Ready or not here I come!" Mark calls out. Mark looked behind casket after casket when he spotted Kane's foot sticking out. Mark tip toed over and cut through some other caskets. Mark was now behind Kane. Mark grabbed Kane and Kane screamed loudly. Kane started to cry, "Oh, I'm sorry buddy."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Paul (Bearer) screamed. Mark gulped and led Kane out of behind the caskets. Mark stepped in front of Kane protectively.

"We were pwawing hide nd seek." Kane says.

"What did I tell you about playing in here?" Paul screamed.

"Not to do it." Kane says innocently.

"That's right." Paul says approaching Mark and Kane, "I'll show you why you shouldn't play in here." Paul tried to grab Kane when Mark kicked Paul in the shins. Paul pushed Mark down hard. Paul took out handcuffs which Kane lifted from the police officer investigating the fire that killed their parents. "I thought when these might come in handy." Mark fought hard against the fat man, but he was to strong. Mark was stuck to watch Kane suffer. Paul slowly approached Kane. He picked him up. Kane kicked and screamed and cried trying to get away. Paul put Kane into a toddler sized coffin.

"No! Leave him alone!" Mark yelled. He could feel Kane's fear. It's how it had always been. He could feel what Kane was feeling even when he wasn't close to him. Kane sobbed and screamed when Paul closed the caskets lid. He locked it and turned his attention to the older boy. Mark gulped. Paul beat on Mark for half an hour before he got tired of it and locked them both into the room. Mark tried his hardest to break the handcuffs. Then he remembered something he saw on TV. He twisted his wrist until he heard a snap. He pulled his hand out of the handcuff. He grabbed a hammer and broke the lock on the coffin. He picked up Kane and held him in his arms. The younger boy wasn't breathing. Mark sobbed. "Please, Kane I can't lose you too. Please…please live!" Mark cried. Kane coughed. Mark gasped and soothed his younger brother, "Its okay…I won't let him hurt you anymore." Mark tells him.

**End of flashback:**

"That's when I found out that I could withstand pain. I would do anything to keep him safe." Mark says crying. Matt was shocked, Mark and Kane never talked about their childhood.

"What happened when you went away?" Wade asks.

"Kane went through things he never should have been through." Mark says. Wade nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rob says. Vince walked in with Cena and Orton. Wade gagged. Vince scowled at him.

"They'll be joining you from now on." Vince says, "And you!" He pointed at Wade, "Knock next time!"

"Well maybe you should lock your door when you are having sex in your office." Wade says. Vince slapped Wade on the back of his head.

"Ha-ha. You walked in on them having sex?" Phil asks laughing. Wade folded his arms.

"Shut up, Phil it's not funny!" Wade says to him. Phil was snorting. Wade punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow. Watch the shoulder." Phil says, "Let's move over there." Phil points to the other side of the table.

"Sorry, Phil." Wade says pulling Phil into a headlock.

"I forgive you." Phil says smiling. Phil sat down next to Miz and Wade sat next to Kurt Angle.

"Matt, you're next." Rob says. Matt nodded.

"Um…I'd say one of my scariest moments was when I tried to commit suicide." Matt explained. Mark groaned.

"Are you trying to make me cry again?" Mark asks.

"Sorry babe." Matt says. Mark growled.

**Flashback after Matt found out Lita had cheated on him**:

6 long years they'd been together. Matt thought he wouldn't be able to live without her. After all he did love her even if she did do horrible things to him. He stared into the mirror of the hotel bathroom he was sharing with his brother Jeff. He didn't like what he saw. How could anyone ever love him? He grabbed the blade. He looked at it. He was doing everybody a favor he thought. He'd be out of their lives and they wouldn't have to worry anymore. He sat on the ground by the bathtub and slowly ran the blade across his wrist. He did the same with the other one. Now all he had to do was wait. He must have passed out because he woke up to a noise outside the bathroom door.

"MATT! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Jeff yelled to him. Matt looked down; blood dripping from his wrists, a pool of blood on the floor. When Jeff didn't hear an answer he kicked the door in. He gasped at the sight he saw. "Matt! What did you do?" Jeff asks rushing to his brother's side. Jeff pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Jeff…" Matt says, "Jeff…just let me die." Matt mutters.

"What?" Jeff asks him, "I can't do that…you're my brother you are my responsibility." Jeff says. Matt tried to say something but he was to dizzy and tired. "Matt? MATT! Stay with me!" Matt blacked out. He didn't wake up until he was in the hospital surrounded by his friends. He'd failed, again. Jeff saw that Matt was awake. He came to his side.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Matt asks.

"I told you I couldn't." Jeff says.

"I was doing you all a favor." Matt says.

"Bullshit!" Mark yells.

"Mark…" Kane says, calming him down.

"How could anyone love me after…after she left me…for a…a girl?" Matt asks. Jeff sighed. He asked Mark, Kane and Shannon to leave. Mark growled and was led out by Kane. Jeff grabbed Matt's shoulder. Matt winced. Jeff raised his eyebrow.

"Take off the shirt." Jeff orders. Matt shakes his head no. "Do it, Matt." Matt sighed and pulled his shirt off. Jeff gasped at what he saw. Bruises covered his chest and arms. "You told me she stopped doing…"

"I lied." Matt says. Matt sighed and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to escape. Jeff couldn't take it. He leaned in and put his lips to Matt's. Matt melted into the kiss. Jeff broke it and looked at Matt.

"I love you. I love you more than a brother, Matt. I don't know how I would survive without you in my life. Please don't ever do this again." Jeff says crying. Matt kissed Jeff passionately.

"I promise I won't." Matt says, "As long as you never leave me."

**End of Flashback:**

Mark got up and hugged Matt. Matt hugged him back. Rob smiled. Wade groaned; Phil slapped his chest.

"Mike…it's your turn now." Rob says.

"Well whenever Ted, Cody or Alex are in the ring. I'm scared that they'll be injured. But I guess the moment when I was most scared was during the royal rumble. Alex bumped his head pretty hard on the ring post…"

**Flashback:**

Alex ran into the ring, his face coming into contact with Cena's fist. He knew the minute Cena hit him he was going to be bruised. Mike was sitting at the announce table not taking his eyes off of Alex. I mean this was his first rumble match and he didn't have anybody in the match to look out for him. Mike would have loved to be in the match with him. The minute he saw Alex's head hit the post he knew something wasn't right. Alex fell right out of the ring. Mike removed his headset and ran over to Alex. Alex was out cold. Mike slapped him trying to wake him up. One of the referees came over and asked Mike what was wrong.

"He hit his head!" Mike yells he looked at Cena with an angry look on his face. He ran into the ring and threw Cena over the top rope. He ran backstage where doctors were looking at Alex. Cena ran towards Mike and turned him around. Mike growled at him.

"What the hell was that? That was not part of the script!" Cena yells at him. Mike turned red and pushed him hard. John fell onto the floor. Randy came and helped his husband up. Randy started getting into the face of Mike. Ted and Cody came over. Cody pulled Mike back trying to calm him down. While Ted was telling Randy to just leave.

"Babe, that wasn't part of the script." Cody says to Mike.

"Fuck the script! Did you see what he did to Alex out there?" Mike asks.

"Babe, I'm sure it wasn't intentional." Ted says. Mike looked at Ted and sighed.

"You're right. But he did punch him pretty hard." Mike says, "I have to go check on Alex." Mike says walking away. Ted sighed.

"Let's face it…he loves him." Ted says. Cody looked at Ted. Ted was frowning looking where Mike walked away too. Cody couldn't bear seeing his lover sad. Cody pulled Ted to him and kissed his lips softly. Ted smiled and led Cody to their locker room.

"MIZZY!" Alex yelled. Mike raised his eyebrow; Alex never used his nickname in front of other people.

"Is he okay?" Mike asks, "Is he…high?"

"He was complaining of pain and he wouldn't shut up." The medic says.

"What's he on?" Mike asks.

"MORPHINE!" Alex yelled, "He's the Miz and he's awesome! And cute and hot and adorable and sexy." Mike blushed.

"He has a concussion. His neck was also hit." The medic says, "He's also going to have some bruising on his face from the punch."

"That son of a bitch!" Mike yelled.

"I bruise easily. It's just how I am Mike. I am…heh! Hi, Heath!" Alex yells to his friend. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Is he allowed to leave now?" Mike asks. The medic nodded. He handed Mike a bottle of pills.

"PAIN KILLERS!" Alex shouts. Mike grabbed the bottle and grabbed Alex's arm pulling him towards the parking lot. "Mike…where are we going?" Alex asks whining.

"To the hotel." Mike says he pulled out his phone and called Ted, "Hey Ted…yeah I'm taking Alex back to the hotel. Can you grab my bag please? Love you too." Alex sighed trying to get into his car. He pulled the door hard and fell on his butt. Mike ran over to him, "It's locked, Alex. I'm driving." Alex whined, "Stop the whining!" Alex frowned.

"I'm sorry, Mizzy." Alex says.

"Its okay, Riles. Don't worry about it." Mike says hugging him. He opened the passenger door for Alex. The ride to the hotel was quiet and peaceful. Alex must have been tired or something because he would have talked Mike's ear off. Alex sighed when they pulled up to the hotel. He put his hand on the back of his neck. Mike parked the car and opened the door for Alex. Alex got out of the car. Mike and Alex walked into the hotel. Alex pulled out his hotel key. Mike just put his hand on Alex's and shook his head, "You're staying with me."

"Why?" Alex asks in his whiny voice.

"Because…I don't trust you with the pain killers." Mike says. Alex rolled his eyes. Mike and Alex headed up to Mike's hotel room. Mike opened the door and gestured to Alex to go ahead. Alex just went passed him without saying a word. Something definitely wasn't right with Alex. "Sit down." Mike ordered Alex. Alex sighed but did what he was told. "What is wrong with you?"

"I…it…I can never do anything right. I botch everything. Moves, lines…eliminations." Alex says putting his head between his knees. Mike could tell he was crying.

"Go get a shower. It'll make you feel better." Mike says. Alex nodded. Mike turned on the TV. He turned it to the Rumble. It was over and he flipped through the channels. Alex came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I don't have any clothes. They're all in my room." Alex says. Mike chuckled and opened a drawer and threw Alex a shirt and pants. "Whose are these? Cuz I know they sure as hell aren't yours."

"Cody's." Mike says.

"Oh…are you sure it's okay I wear these?" Alex asks.

"Yeah its fine. Don't worry about it. Cody won't mind." Mike says. Alex shrugged and put the pants on and then took off his towel. Alex could tell Mike was checking him out.

"I'm probably just gonna sleep shirtless." Alex says throwing Mike the shirt. Mike laughed nervously and put the shirt back. "You can sleep in the bed I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No I can't let you do that. You're the injured one." Mike says. Alex sighed.

"Can't I just go back to my room?" Alex asks. Mike shook his head. "Fine. But if Ted kills me it's on your head." Mike laughed.

"Right." Mike says. Mike handed Alex two pills and a can of Dr. Pepper, "I know it's your favorite drink." Mike says.

"You know me well." Alex says.

"Well, duh!" Mike says.

**End Flashback:**

"That's it? That's all that happened?" Phil asks. Mike laughed.

"What'd you think was going to happen? Or did you just want to hear that I cheated on Ted and Cody?" Mike asks.

"Ruddddeeeeeeee!" Phil says, "Is it my turn or something?" Rob nodded. Phil frowned and looked at Randy. "This may be hard for me to get through but I'll try my best. See, back when the Montreal Screw Job and everything went down, we got taken away from our dad. And then we…went to different foster parents." Mark sighed and folded his arms waiting for more tears to come. Wade put his hand on Phil's and squeezed it. Phil looked at him and smiled.

**Flashback:**

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Phil screamed crying. The social worker sighed and picked up Phil who was screaming his head off now. Hunter, Mark and Shane looked up from where they were playing and ran to him. Shane kicked the social workers leg. Hunter sighed and pushed Shane back so he couldn't do it again.

"You can't take Phil!" Shane yelled, "He's my twin! I'll go with him!"

"I'm sorry, Shane they can only take one. I tried to get them to choose another child, but they insisted on taking Phil." The social worker says.

"Can we see who's taking him?" Hunter asks, "Please." Mark looked up at the social worker with sad eyes. She sighed and put Phil down and walked them over to the couple that was taking Phil. The man had long black hair, scruffy beard, tattooed arms and neck. It reminded Mark of a biker dude. The women on the other hand had short blonde hair and had a boy next to her. He was about Phil's age maybe a little bit younger.

"Hi! I'm Phil!" Phil says putting out his hand to the younger boy. The boy looked up at his father. The boy shyly put his hand out.

"Hi…I'm Shannon…Moore." Shannon whispered shyly. He looked up and saw Hunter and Mark standing protectively behind Phil. Shannon gasped and hid behind his mother. Hunter looked at the parents with an uncertain face.

"I don't trust them." Hunter tells the social worker without breaking the stare.

"I'm sorry, Hunter it's been decided. Phil is going with them." She says. Mark growled at her.

"Can…can we have a minute?" Hunter asks. The social worker nodded, sighing. She didn't want this to happen to these kids. "Remember you have a phone. Don't let them take it from you, Phil." Phil nodded getting teary-eyed, "Phil you have to be strong, okay?" Hunter asks him. Phil nodded.

"Watch your back." Mark says. Phil looked behind him. Mark and Hunter laughed, "I don't mean your actual back, Philly. I mean just…don't let them…do anything to you." Mark says, "If you have to use your wrestling moves." Phil laughed.

"Okay, I love you." Phil says, hugging Hunter. Hunter tried not to start crying but once Mark and Shane joined in, he couldn't help it. The hug broke. Hunter sniffled.

"Time to go, Phillip." The social worker called. Phil grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door, waving goodbye to his brothers. **1 week later:** Phil was sitting in the living room watching Monday Night Raw with Shannon. Those two had gotten pretty close. Phil had gotten Shannon into wrestling and it seemed like that's all they talked about. It was probably because Phil knew all the wrestlers and Shannon wanted to know everything. That night Phil fell asleep on the coach. He heard the door open and heard Mr. Moore yell to the babysitter to get out. Shelly (the babysitter) wasn't willing to go for some reason. Phil watched as Mr. Moore kicked Shelly out the door. His eyes were red and puffy. Mrs. Moore was at work and Shannon was in his room. Phil stared at Mr. Moore knowing something wasn't right. He looked up and saw Phil staring at him.

"What you looking at boy?" Mr. Moore screamed at Phil. Phil jumped Mr. Moore came into the room. Phil held his breath when Mr. Moore got close to his face. He smelled like cigarettes and something else Phil wasn't sure what it was. Phil looked down and saw needle marks on his arms. Mr. Moore laughed and pulled off his belt. Phil was frozen with fear. He wanted to move but he knew if he did that he might get hurt worse and wake up Shannon. Phil knew something was going to happen and he didn't want it to happen to Shannon too. "How about we have some fun, huh?" Phil gulped trying to get his fear to go away. Mr. Moore grabbed Phil's arm and pulled it hard towards him. He put the belt around Phil's arm. Mr. Moore pulled out a needle filled with some brown liquid. The second Phil saw the needle he started to struggle. "Sit still." Phil heard the toilet flush and decided to stay quiet until Shannon wasn't so close. Mr. Moore slapped Phil's arm. He moved the needle closer to Phil's arm. Phil saw this and decided to forget about Shannon. Phil screamed as loud as he could before Mr. Moore covered his mouth with his hand. "Shut up! Or I'll kill you." Phil whimpered and started to cry. Shannon walked into the room just as Mr. Moore was sticking Phil with the needle. Shannon screamed loudly. The front door opened and Mrs. Moore walked in. She saw her husband sticking the needle into Phillips arm.

"JOHN!" Mrs. Moore screamed. John looked up and collapsed on the ground. Mrs. Moore ran over to Phil who was passed out. "You…you didn't, John. Tell me you didn't?" Mrs. Moore removed the needle slowly from Phil's arm. The needle was empty. Mrs. Moore picked up Phil.

"Mary, where are you going?" John asked.

"To the hospital." Mary says, "Shannon let's go." Shannon looked at his mother. He ran to Phil's room and grabbed his phone and hid in his pants. He ran back to his mother.

"Mary! I'll go to jail. You can't do this to me!" John yelled after her. Mary was already out the door. On the way to the hospital, Phil woke up scared and sweaty.

"Its okay, Phil. I got your phone so you can call your brothers." Shannon says.

"What did you say, Shannon?" Mary asks, "Give me the phone, please." Shannon handed over the phone to his mother. Mary called the social worker that had dealt with Phil's placement.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Kendrick. This is Mary Moore."

"Do you know what time it is Mrs. Moore?"

"Look something has happened to Phil McMahon." Mary explains, "We'll be at the hospital over here." Mary hung up before she could ask any more questions. Mary ran into the hospital with Phil in her arms.

"Mary? What happened?" A nurse asks running up.

"John…shot him up with heroin." Mary says.

**End Flashback:**

"Jesus! That's…that's horrible, Phil." Randy says, tearing up. Mark growled.

"Like you really care." Mark says.

"Mark! Any way that's why I became straight edge." Phil says.

"I'm…I'm sorry you had to go through that." Wade says, squeezing Phil's hand again. Phil smiled and kissed Wade's cheek.

"Okay. Do you guys want to take a break or just keep going?" Rob asks. The majority of the room said to keep going. Rob nodded to Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"I seriously can't decide. But I guess I'll just…whatever." Kurt says, "Um…yeah. When Brock and Show collapsed the ring from the suplex from the top rope. I mean he wasn't moving and I thought he might have been dead."

**Flashback:**

Kurt was in the back pacing back and forth. The EMTs came backstage with Brock. Kurt ran over to him.

"Brock!" Kurt yelled.

"He's unconscious." The EMT tells him. Kurt shook his head and kissed Brock passionately on the lips. Kurt broke the kiss. Brock blinked up at Kurt and smiled.

"You…you kissed me?" Brock asks shocked. Kurt laughed.

"Yes I did." Kurt says.

**End Flashback:**

"You kissed him?" Shane asks.

"It was before me and you met baby." Kurt says. Shane just scoffed and ran out the door, "Damn it!"

"Geez 3 people are missing today. Kenny's got to start forcing you guys to stay." Rob says, "Right, Randy it's your turn now."

"Oh…right…uh…I'd have to say when Nexus debuted. I seriously was shitting myself backstage." Randy says. John laughed.

"Ha! That's my moment except when the Nexus was attacking you instead of me. It was in the middle of the storyline that I was in Nexus but was to in love with you to actually attack you." John says.

"So that was real emotion? I mean you were about to freaking cry dude." Matt says.

"Yeah it was real emotion. Stupid storyline anyways…" John says.

"And now Randy is a part of the Nexus…er…New Nexus. Funny how that works." Phil says.

"Alright good session today. You are all excused." Rob says. Randy, Cena, Matt, Mike, Phil, and Kurt left the room. Mark looked over to Rob who had sat down and was rubbing his temples.

"You…you didn't have to sit through that. I know how it is to hear stories about someone. Just…" Mark says.

"I'm fine, Mark. I'm not going to relapse." Rob says.

"I think you need someone to talk to." Mark says. Rob looked at him.

"Not me though. Someone who's gone through as much as you have. Maybe even worse." Mark says.

"Who?" Rob asks.

"Sean" Mark says.

"Michaels?" Rob asks.

"Waltman." Mark says.

"Oh…okay…" Rob says.

"Come on." Mark says helping Rob up. Rob looked at him and pushed him off.

"See I can do it myself thank you very much." Rob says. Mark shrugged. Rob went out the door as Mark followed after him.

"Rob!" Sean yells at him, "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Rob says. There was a crowd of superstars up ahead, "Something's not right."

"Hey, Jeff! Where's Kane?" Mark asks.

"Oh, him, Matt and Michael went to go keep Heath some company until the show tonight. Vince thought it would have been a good idea." Jeff says shrugging. Meanwhile, Matt, Kane and Michael knocked on the door of Heath's and Justin's hotel room. Heath sighed and opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Heath asks smiling, "Come on in."

"Why'd they put you guys on the first floor?" Matt asks.

"Um…I kinda have a fear of heights and…don't…um…like elevators." Heath says. Michael just laughed, "You guys want something to drink?" Matt nodded as did Kane.

"You got any beer?" Michael asks.

"No…but I got whiskey. Justin likes to drink a shot every now and then." Heath says pulling out a bottle of whiskey. He pulled out a couple of shot glasses and poured the whiskey into them.

"Cheers." Michael says.

"Cheers." Heath replied. Matt and Kane just sipped their drinks. Meanwhile at the arena, Rob had made his way through the crowd and saw Ken holding his neck. He had a cut just above his eye.

"Ken!" Rob yelled, "What happened?"

"Ben took over. He got made and hit me with something. He just ran away after that." Ken says. Meanwhile with Justin, Jeff, Mark and Husky, they were in the locker room when Justin got a video text from some unknown person. Mark grabbed the phone.

"Sweet an IPhone!" Mark yells. He accidently tapped the view button, "Hey look its Heath!" Justin grabbed the phone back. Jeff, Mark and Husky circled behind Justin. The video was from outside of the hotel which didn't surprise any of them because Matt was missing and Matt always loved to take videos of unsuspecting people. Michael and Heath looked like they had been drinking a little. Heath was on the coffee table with his shirt off singing some kind of song. "Turn it up!" Mark shouts.

**The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!  
**

Mark, Jeff and Husky were busting up laughing. Justin was just smiling.

**Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none! **

Michael joined in after that. Making Husky laugh harder. ****

When I'm stuck a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way! 

Matt came in with a glass of some kind. That stopped the laughing from the boys completely. Kane looked over towards the window. He pointed something out to Heath, Matt and Michael. "Shit! Turn it off! John!" Daniel yelled.


	6. Understanding

**Hello, my peeps! There are only a few chapters left till the actual prom! I can't wait for you guys to read it! Those chapters will be super super long so yay! Anyways on with the chapter hope you enjoy. More background info on the characters! So enjoy and if you are reading this please review! Oh yes and Ron= R-Truth.**

**Warning: Slash! Don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. They all belong to Vinnie Mac and TNA. **

Heath, Matt, Kane and Michael didn't know what to do.

"What are they doing here?" Heath screams.

"It's okay, Heath…it's…" Michael says trying to calm him down when someone knocking on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" the person says. Matt tilted his head and went to open the door.

"Don't!" Heath yells. Matt opened the door to a panicked Mike. Mike ran into the room. Matt shut and locked the door.

"Mike…what happened?" Matt asks.

"I was just going to my room. I just came from the meeting and Ron…he said I was talking behind his back and he just started attacking me." Mike says.

"Shit!" Heath yells obviously scared. Someone's phone started ringing making everybody jump.

"Sorry…it's Mark!" Kane says, "Mark!" Kane yells answering the phone.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks. Before Kane could answer someone started pounding on the door making Kane drop his phone. The battery of the phone popped out, "Kane! Shit! Let's go." Mark says to the others.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asks.

"Dad's…er…Vince's office." Mark says. Ted, Cody and Alex came running up to Mark, "Uh…what's up guys?"

"It's Mike…I think he's with Heath and everybody. He called and said Truth was running after him." Ted says.

"Um…come with us then. We're going to Dad's…er…Vince's office." Mark says. Jeff laughed at him saying Dad again. Meanwhile with Ben at the front desk harassing the manager.

"Give me the god-damn key!" Ben yells pulling the manager by his tie.

"I can't do that, Mr. Morrison." The manager says trying to keep his composure. Ben laughed and pushed the manager back hard. Ben hopped over the desk and stole the manager's key, "Thanks, that wasn't so hard now was it." Ben smirked pleased with himself. Ben slowly made his way to Heath's hotel room. He looked at the door and saw Ron standing banging on the door.

"Ron!" Ben yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Mike was talking behind my back saying I just follow you around like I'm your dog or something." Truth says. Ben sighed, he didn't want Ron starting shit with someone, but he didn't have time for this now. Ben came up to the door and put the key through the lock. He figured out that someone locked the other lock on the door. He told Jackson to push down the door. Meanwhile, in the rooms next to Heath's, Edge and Christian and Triple H and Shawn Michaels were hanging out in their rooms when they heard screams and a crash. Christian looked at Edge and ran out the door. Edge ran after him.

"What's going on?" Hunter asks running out shirtless and in his boxers.

"Put some clothes on! We're going to need you and Shawn." Edge says, "And call the police!"

"Right." Hunter says disappearing into his hotel room. Edge and Christian looked around for more superstars knowing the four of them couldn't take all of the people in the hotel room.

**At the Arena with Mark, Jeff, Ted, Cody, Alex, Harris and Justin:**

"DAD!" Mark yells storming into Vince's office.

"Mark? Justin, Harris, Jeff? Ted, Cody, Alex?" Vince says, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"They're…they are there at the hotel and…videotaping them." Jeff says.

"Slow down…who's at the hotel?" Vince asks, he thought for a minute and his eyes got wide. Ken came rushing into the office, Rob right behind him.

"I'm going to the hotel. They cannot arrest him. They don't know about his condition." Ken says. Rob sighed. Ken walked out of the office, Rob following after him, saying this wasn't the best idea.

"We're going with you!" Jeff shouted.

"NO! You are not! Not yet…I need to see the video." Vince says, Mark handed him Justin's phone, "How the hell do you work this…" Vince asks frustrated. Eric chuckles and pushed play on the phone, "Oh, you can…" Eric and Vince watch the video intensely and chuckled seeing Heath singing Annie. Vince gasped when he heard Daniel's voice.

"Shit." Eric says. Vince took a deep breath and looked up at Mark. He was looking at him like he did when he was scared.

"Mark…it'll be okay." Vince says trying to comfort his son.

"How? They're getting attacked every day!" Mark says.

"They're scared…we're scared…all…the…time." Jeff says, sobbing.

"And now with the draft and them…being…on the same shows…we can't protect them." Mark says wiping his tears away.

"I'll give you Friday's off, all of you, so you can be there with them." Vince says, "I've hired extra security specifically for this."

"You did?" Mark asks.

"You can't just fire them?" Justin asks.

"No I can't fire them." Vince says.

"Bullshit! You're not the one seeing…seeing…them get hurt." Harris says.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Jeff screams. Vince put his hand on his head. Eric decided to stop this.

"ENOUGH!" Eric screams, "We'll talk about this later. Right now they need you there for them." Jeff, Harris, Ted, Cody, Alex and Justin left the office. Mark smiled and came over to Vince and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad." Mark says, "It means a lot." Vince hugged him back choking back tears. Vince was proud of him, he was proud of all of them, for being so strong.

**Back to the Hotel:**

"GET OFF!" Heath screams fighting with Ben on the bed. Kane was on the floor with Jackson on top of him. Kane had had enough and punched him in the face knocking Jackson back. Daniel and Michael were in the corner. Drew and Matt were up against the wall, Drew's face getting closer to Matt's. The things he was saying were so hateful and full of spite. Edge, Christian, Hunter and Shawn had gathered more superstars including; AJ Styles, Shannon Moore and Chris Jericho. Hunter counted to three and they stormed in. Mark, Justin, Harris, Jeff, Ted, Cody and Alex pulled up just as the cops were pulling in.

"What the hell are the cops doing here?" Ted asks worriedly.

"Probably someone heard the commotion and called them. Come on!" Mark ordered. The head officer sent 5 of his men into the hotel room. He ordered two of the officers to keep everyone out. Mark, Jeff, Justin, Ted, Harris, Cody and Alex approached the hotel room.

"I'm sorry you're not allowed into the room." Officer Fisher says.

"That's our boyfriends in there! Let us in, damn it!" Mark shouts at the officer.

"I can't do that, sir." Officer Fisher says. Mark growled. Mark lunged forward. Ken, Rob, Jeff and Ted held him back, "Watch it! One more step and you'll be arrested!"

"For what? Invading your personal space!" Mark shouts, "You have no idea what I am feeling right now!" Mark says his face red.

"Mark…come on." Jeff says grabbing Mark's hand; Mark looked at him and nodded, "Can you please relax? I don't like it when you get like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it bother you. I'll try to compose myself, okay?" Mark says squeezing Jeff's hand. Mark heard someone screaming at an officer. The officer was carrying out the guy. Mark chuckle seeing who it was.

"Get off me!" Christian yells, "Put me down!"

"Christian?" Mark asks, "Christian! Are you okay?"

"Mark?" Christian asks making his way over to Mark, "Edge is still in there. It didn't look good." The police officer who escorted Christian out came over. "Where is my husband? You think just because I'm small you can just carry me out! Just tell me are they okay?"

"Yes, they are okay. You don't have to worry; they'll be out in just a moment. And I apologize for carrying you out." The officer says. Mark laughed.

"You got carried out? Thank you, officer." Mark pokes fun at his best friend. Christian folded his arms and gave Mark the 'don't you dare' look. Mark couldn't help it they had been friends for so long; he couldn't help it, "KANE!" Mark yells running to him.

"Mmm…Mark." Kane says burying his head into Mark's chest. Mark just smiled, rubbing his head.

"Mike! Shit!" Ted yells.

"Ted? Cody, Alex?" Mike calls.

"We're here." Cody says.

"Mizzy, you're okay." Alex says. Mike collapsed crying in Alex's arms. Mark looked around seeing camera's and press everywhere.

"Shit, the press is here." Mark says.

"Crap, what are they doing here?" Christian asks.

"Probably found out we were staying here and heard the cops were here." Mark says. Phil's car pulled up and he got out and ran toward the door of the hotel room. Officer Fisher stopped him and pointed to Mark and the others. Phil came over to them.

"Is Chris still in there?" Phil asks. Mark nods.

"I think they're having trouble maintaining order." Mark says. A few seconds later Michael, Matt, Chris, Shannon, Hunter, Shawn, Edge and Heath all exited the hotel room. Phil sighed and ran into the arms of Chris. He kissed his lips and hugged him again. Chris just smiled.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me!" Phil says, "I love you, but I made a deal with Wade that if Cena said no we'd go together to the prom." Michael, Matt, Kane, Mike and Heath headed to the paramedics. The cops had Jackson, Daniel, Drew, Truth, and Morrison in handcuffs. Morrison didn't know what was going on.

"Wait! Wait!" Ken called out, "I'm his psychologist."

"No! We aren't pressing charges." Heath says.

"Heath! Are you serious?" Justin asks, shocked.

"It's not his fault." Heath says.

"Why are you being so nice to him? I don't understand." Justin asks. Heath just looked down, "Talk to me! He's been making your life a living hell! Why won't you let him pay for what he's done?"

"Because I know what it's like not to be able to control yourself. I know how he's feeling." Heath says. Justin sighed knowing what he was talking about.

"What?" Morrison asks, overhearing Heath.


	7. Love Conquers All

**Hello, all! I'm back finally! Sorry. I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Going through some personal issues but here it is! This chapter is going to give you more background on the characters, so I really hope you enjoy. I encourage you to review and tell me how you like this and if you have suggestions I'm all ears! So, enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! I want to thank LChime for pushing me and helping me out with this chapter! Thank YOU SOOOOOO much LC! And since its getting close to the holidays this is all of your Christmas gifts I hope you enjoy from me to you! Happy Christmas!**

**Warnings: Involves slash and incest. Don't like DON'T READ and don't comment if you don't like it I will be totally okay just don't tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people even though I wish I did. **

Heath couldn't believe he opened his mouth. Now walking down the hallway is like being at a press conference, "what did you mean?" blah blah blah! Heath just wanted to be left alone. Justin ran up to Heath.

"You okay, babe?" Justin asks. Heath just shrugged.

"I'm excited for tonight though! I can't wait to see how the audience reacts to the whole TNA roster coming out and attacking the whole WWE roster. Just like the attitude era!" Heath says, "Well sort of…instead of the Rock we got Cena and instead of Stone Cold we got…CM Punk? Or maybe Randy." Heath says smiling. Justin just chuckled.

"You do realize you're a total nerd right?" Justin says. Heath smiled and kissed Justin on the lips.

"Oh, yeah. I know that's why you love me though." Heath says while tying up his boots. Justin chuckled.

**With Ken and the therapy group:**

"You guys have been through a hard few days so I've decided you guys can invite someone to Friday's meeting." Ken says.

"TNA guys too?" Wade asks.

"Yeah, they're a part of our roster now." Ken says, "Invite anyone." Wade smiled he knew exactly who he was going to invite.

"Hey, Phil I'm gonna ask him now. Wish me luck!" Wade says heading to Cena's locker room.

"Good luck!" Phil says smiling; he turned around and ran right into Randy, "Crap, I'm sorry Randall." Randy laughed; he loved it when he called him Randall.

"Its okay, Phillip." Randy says.

"Look, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the prom with me?" Phil says talking fast.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry I'm going with Cena but I'll save you a dance. I promise." Randy says, kissing Phil on the cheek. Wade walked slowly to Cena's locker room. He was shaking and sweating. He held his breath and walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Wade!" Cena called, he was in his boxers.

"Crap, I should have knocked." Wade says.

"It's fine. Look, you've been ignoring me and I don't like it. I know that you want to take me to the prom but me and Randy have decided to go together. But…I'll save a dance for you. A couple actually." John says smiling. Wade frowned, "I'm sorry, Wade."

"It's fine. I'm probably just going to go with Phil." Wade says, "Don't worry about it. I gotta go. See ya." Wade ran out of the room. Phil came up.

"I…I guess we're going to the prom together." Phil says, "Chris is going too, I hope that's okay. And don't even try to get out of it!" Phil says. Wade smiled at Phil.

"I won't." Wade says, "We gotta get ready. Come on. Who are you gonna invite to the meeting Friday?"

"You'll see." Phil says smiling. Wade grinned, and then sighed. He was falling for him. He knew it. How could he be so stupid? He shook his head and headed to his locker room.

**An Hour and a half later:**

Punk and the Nexus had called out the roster trying to recruit new members. Punk was saying how if they joined the Nexus they would be taken care of and get everything they've ever dreamed of. Cena looked up at Randy and shook his head. He climbed in the ring and shook Punk's hand, Punk handed the microphone to Cena.

"I'm in." Cena says. The crowd booed him. He handed the microphone back to Punk and hugged Randy. The girls in the audiences awed.

"Cena! What the hell are you doing?" Wade yelled.

"Oh come on, join us!" Punk says, "Please, Wade." Wade looked at Heath and Justin who nodded their approval. They climbed in the ring and shook Punk's hand.

"We're in." Wade says. Chris climbed in the ring and kissed Punk's cheek.

"Are you serious?" A voice called, "Is this is what the WWE has become? A show for women that get turned on by guys kissing? That is why TNA will always be the superior show." The crowd went wild at the sound of TNA. Eric Bischoff, Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair lead the TNA roster down the ramp. Kurt Angle attacked the Undertaker. Kane came over to help only to be attacked by Gregory Helms and Shannon Moore. Both rosters started attacking each other. Raven, Stevie Richards, Tommy Dreamer, Rob Van Dam, Kazarian, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and AJ Styles (with the rest of fortune) get into the ring. Punk got into the face of Raven's face. Raven just chuckled and extended his hand. Punk smiled and took his hand. And with that the show closed. Mark, Hunter, Phil and Shane all made their way to Vince's office.

"Dad!" Phil screamed, "That was great! You are a genius! We'll actually Eric's a genius…you're both genius's!" Vince chuckled.

"Thanks." Vince says.

"Dad…Raven, Stevie, Rob, Kazarian all of them are joining the Nexus? Aren't you afraid they'll take over? Nexus is huge now that they have Cena and Orton plus AJ Styles and Fortune." Mark says.

"That's star power. Exactly what we need! So when we do break up…which we will its inevitable they'll be more stables to come out of it and countless feuds too." Phil says. Mark laughed.

"Damn, kid. You know your shit." Mark says. Phil smiled.

"Alright guys. I'm glad you approve." Vince says, "Take the next 3 days off. I mean the whole roster. You guys deserve it."

"Thanks pop." Hunter says, "I'll let the guys know."

"Thanks, Hunt. I'll see you guys later." Vince says. Eric knocked on the door.

"You ready to go?" Eric asks. Phil and Shane both smiled widely.

"Have fun!" Phil says.

"Seriously, Dad, have fun. You deserve it." Shane says, going over to him and hugging him. Shane smiled at Eric and left the office.

"Oh, Eric and Dad! I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to the meeting on Friday, we're supposed to invite someone and I wanted to invite you guys." Phil says.

"Sorry I have a meeting at the same time." Vince says. Phil frowned, "I'll go next time, bud."

"I'll go." Eric says. Phil smiled widely and hugged Eric.

"Thanks!" Phil says, "Bye, Dad." Eric took Vince's hand and they walked to the car. Eric opened the door for Vince.

"Can't I drive?" Vince asks, "You know how I get…"

"Vinnie…you don't know where we are going. It's not too far away, I promise." Eric says. Vince sighed and got into the car. Vince must have dosed off because he felt a nudge from his boyfriend and he sat up straight.

"Um…I'm awake." Vince says. Eric laughed and got out of the car. He opened up Vince's door. Vince looked up at the building and then looked at Eric, "What's going on here? This…this is where we first met…" Eric just smiled and pulled him into the building. He pushed the up button on the elevator. "Are we going to the top?" Vince asks.

"Well, yeah. Vinnie! It is the Seattle Space Needle!" Eric says, "We HAVE to go to the top!" Vince smiled softly at his lover. The elevator ride up was slow and Vince had a feeling when they got up to the top something huge was going to happen. Eric smiled and stepped out of the elevator and stuck out his hand. Vince took it. Vince looked around, it was completely empty. And night is the busiest place.

"Okay…what's going on?" Vince asks, turning around. Eric was gone. Vince sighed and then chuckled knowing where he was. He heard music coming from the place…no…the exact spot they had first laid eyes on each other. Vince gasped when he saw a table with a candle, wine, and the whole nine yards. Their song, Somewhere Only We Know, was playing over an IPod.

"Can I have this dance?" Eric asks. Vince blushed and took Eric's hand. Vince put his head on Eric's shoulder, "Vince…look…we've been together for a long time. 15 years. And I'm…I want to be more than just your boyfriend…I want to be your husband." Eric stutters out. Vince looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Eric…" Vince starts to say. Eric sighed and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring case. Vince squeaked excitedly.

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon…will you marry me?" Eric asks opening up the ring case. Vince gasped at how beautiful but simple it was. It had a small diamond in the middle and on the inside it said, "Forever Yours, Eric"

"Oh, my god! Yes! Eric…YES!" Vince says. Eric smiled and put the ring on Vince's hand. He got up and kissed Vince passionately on the lips.

"Let's eat!" Eric says, smiling.

"Wait till the boys hear, they are going to freak!" Vince says, admiring his ring. Eric chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be thrilled." Eric says, "We have three days to ourselves…what should we do?" Eric asks in his sexy voice. Vince shook his head knowing what Eric was thinking. Vince raised his glass.

"To us!" Vince says. Eric raised his glass, they hit their glasses together.

"To us!" Eric says.

**Friday:**

"Not seeing dad for three days has sucked." Phil says, pouting.

"Daddy's boy! God, you can't even go three days without seeing him!" Mark says. Hunter laughed. Phil frowned. Shane hit Mark.

"Leave him alone!" Shane says. Mark scuffed but left it alone. Vince walked through the doors of the arena smiling brightly. He came up to his sons. He slightly flashed his ring on his finger. Shane screamed, "SHUT UP! HE PROPOSED!" Vince chuckled and nodded. Phil was shocked at first and then he started jumping up and down. Even Hunter and Mark were celebrating.

"We have to plan the wedding!" Phil says, "Oh, god! This is the best thing ever!"

"You guys better get to the meeting, you're going to be late. I'll talk to you after!" Vince says, "Love you!" Vince calls as he starts running down the hallway.

"HE'S GETTING MARRIED!" Phil yelled. Mark couldn't help but smile and hug his brother, he pulled the others into.

"Awwww…group hug from the spoiled rotten babies!" Morrison (as Ben) called. Morrison shook his head, "Sorry." He says frowning.

"It's cool, Morrison." Hunter says. Morrison smiled at him.

"We better get in there!" Morrison says. Mark nudged Phil and Shane.

"I invited Hunter too." Shane says. Mark rolled his eyes and led the way to the conference room.

"ERIC!" Phil squeaked, "You have to tell me everything about the proposal!"

"Proposal?" Rob asks.

"Yeah I asked Vince to marry me last night." Eric says. Everybody was shocked, but after it sunk it they congratulated him on it.

"Alright settle down…settle down." Ken says, "Today we are going to discuss how you all fell in love with your significant other. Or the person that you are in love with."

"What?" Morrison asks, he gulped.

"It's okay, John if you don't want to participate you don't have too."

"Um…what if we have more than one person that we love? Like a threesome?" Mike asks.

"Well…actually it would be a foursome. If you count yourself." Raven says, looking down.

"Yeah that's what I meant." Mike says, smiling.

"Well you can tell how you fell in love with all of them." Ken says.

"Okay, that works." Mike says.

"I'm going first!" Mark says excitedly. Ken smiled glad to see Mark happy for once.

"I remember we were at the fair. We'd been spending the whole day together. He was so happy to be back with his big brother." Mark smiled widely, "See it was the day I'd gotten him back. Vince was fostering him."

**Flashback: **

Kane ran over to the Ferris wheel squealing.

"Mark! Mark I want to go on this!" Kane says, "Please." Mark gulped and looked up. It wasn't like a normal Ferris wheel it went much higher. Mark sighed and nodded to Kane.

"I'll go, buddy." Mark says, it was only a Ferris wheel. Kane dragged Mark to the front of the line, "Kane, you can't do that!" Mark yells at him. The couple behind them laughed.

"It's okay. We know who you are, Undertaker." The man says, smiling.

"MARK!" Rock screamed at him, he pointed to Stone Cold who had his hand in his. Mark laughed; the people in line saw who was yelling.

"AHH! It's the Rock and Stone Cold!" One of the teenage girls yelled running up to them. Mark frowned.

"Everybody recognizes them." Mark says under his breath.

"I recognized you." The man behind him says.

"Who's that?" the woman asks.

"My brother." Mark says.

"He's cute." The woman says. Kane was looking up at the Ferris wheel in amazement. Mark smiled.

"Wait until you ride it." Mark whispers to him. Kane squeaked.

"Why's it taking so long?" Kane asks.

"Be patient." Mark says to him.

"How old is he?" The woman asks.

"He's 13." Mark says. Mark turned around and to look at the woman. She was big around the belly, "What are you having?" Mark asks.

"A boy." The woman says, "We were afraid to get pregnant again at first but it was time we decided. Especially…with…what happened."

"What happened?" Mark asks, "Crap…I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." The woman just smiled at him.

"Hit and run. She was playing in the street and this guy was driving too fast." The man says.

"I'm so sorry." Mark says. Kane growled getting impatient; Mark put his hand on Kane's shoulder.

"It's okay, just enjoy the time you have with him. You never know what might happen." The woman says. The ride finally stopped and the riders got off.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Mary Ann Jackson. Ezekiel Jackson!" Mary says, "Come over here and meet this gentlemen." A boy around 18-19 came running over.

"I'm Andy." Andy says shaking Mark's hand.

"Hi, I'm Ezekiel…Jackson. Holy crap you're the Undertaker!" Ezekiel gasped.

"Yeah, that would be me. Nice to meet you, really. Maybe we'll see each other some other time." Mark says, smiling. Kane started pulling on Mark's shirt. Mark smiled at the couple and opened the gate for Kane. He sat down and was smiling ear to ear, "You excited?" Kane nodded excitedly. Mark laughed. The ride went up slowly and then stopped at the top.

"Holy shit! I mean…crap…" Mark says, closing his eyes tightly. He felt someone touching his hand. Mark looked down, BAD IDEA! Just made it worse, he grimaced and closed his eyes again. Kane could see the distress his brother was under and cuddled into him. Mark opened his eyes slowly. He looked down at his brother and smiled. For the first time in a very long time he felt…complete.

"I missed you." Kane says, snuggling into Mark. Mark smiled and pulled Kane closer to him.

"I missed you too, buddy." Mark says. Mark had this weird feeling, he knew what it was. But he couldn't be…he COULD NOT be in love with his brother. He looked down at Kane who had his eyes closed, "Don't fall asleep now." Kane looked up at his big brother.

"Okay, whatever you say." Kane says laying his head on Mark's shoulder again. Mark shook his head. He'd do anything for Kane, but this love…it wasn't right. The ride stopped and there they were again stuck at the top. Mark squeaked. Kane looked down and laughed. Kane leaned in just as Mark looked over at him. Their lips touched and Mark felt it. He felt the spark between the two; Mark knew at that moment that he was the one for him. He loved his brother and didn't care what anybody else thought. Kane gasped and pulled away, blushing. They got off the ride, Vince was there waiting for them.

"Time to go, boys." Vince says.

**End of flashback:**

"That was SO cute!" Phil says, smiling, "I remember that day!"

"Yeah, you were jealous of Kane of course you remember it." Mark says. Phil frowned.

"I was not!" Phil shouted, pouting. Mark just smiled.

"Sorry, bro." Mark says.

"Next." Ken says.

"Oh, I remember when I first fell for Adam…er…Edge; no doubt it was at our Junior Spring Formal. We didn't have dates so we decided to go with each other. I mean I liked him more than a friend at that time, but…" Christian says, and then he chuckled, "It'll be easier if I just told you what happened."

**Flashback:**

Christian looked in the mirror and sighed. His tie was blue and black strips. His shirt was white with black pants. The shirt was a little tight and the pants were a little big, but he knew this was going to have to do. The doorbell rang and Christian gasped. His mother walked into the room.

"Honey, Adam's here." His mother says. Christian nodded and flattened his tie. His mother saw that her son was nervous, she went over to him, "Honey, Jay, just have a good time and don't worry about what people think. Maybe you'll get enough courage to tell him how you feel." Christian smiled at his mother.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom." Christian says kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh and your father says have fun." His mother says. Christian laughed, heading downstairs. His older brother had let Edge in. Christian gawked at him. He was wearing a blue shirt and white and black tie. His pants were black and tight as can be. Edge looked up at him and blushed.

"Hey, bud. You ready?" Edge asks.

"Yeah." Christian says. His brother stopped him and put him into a side headlock. Christian smiled and pushed him. Christian smacked him, "See ya, Josh. Ma, I'm gonna stay at Adam's house afterwards. I'll be home tomorrow." With that Edge and Christian were out the door, "If you don't want to go to the dance we don't have too."

"I don't but you do and I'm not gonna let you miss this." Edge says, "Come on." They walked all the way to the high school. This was what Christian loved the most about Edge is he wasn't ashamed to be best friends with him. Edge could easily be the most popular guy in school, but everybody knew Christian was just the stupid dork who talked about wrestling and writing too much. Christian remembered when he asked Edge why he even liked him. Edge got mad and told him that they got each other. They knew each other in and out, and that nothing was going to change that. Christian and Edge walked into the school. Christian looked up and froze.

"Um…maybe th...this is…isn't such a g…good idea." Christian stutters, looking down at his feet.

"What are you talking…about?" Edge asks. Edge looked around trying to find out why Christian was so uncomfortable. Edge's eyes stopped on Henry. The substitute teacher that has made it his job to make Christian's life a living hell, "Don't worry about him. Let's just have fun!" Edge says pulling Christian into the gym.

"God, why does he have to be here?" Christian asks.

"Come on, just forget about him." Edge says, "Let's dance." Edge pulls Christian to the dance floor just as the song, Love Shack came on. Christian smiled looking at Edge totally lose it on the dance floor, "What are you waiting for? Come on!" Christian laughed and joined Edge on the dance floor. After a couple of songs, Christian and Edge sat down to rest their feet. Christian and Edge were in the middle of a conversation when Henry walked over.

"Hey, gay boy." Henry says looking at Christian.

"Leave me alone." Christian says. Edge smiled at his best friend.

"What are you going to do, fag?" Henry asks. Edge gritted his teeth. Christian was getting uncomfortable; he stood up and tried to leave. Henry took him by the tie. Edge shoved Henry hard. Henry fell on the floor. He got up and shoved Edge.

"STOP!" Christian yelled at them. Henry tackled Edge and punched him, "Leave him alone!" Henry then turned his attention to Christian. Christian gulped and turned around seeing the whole school huddling around them.

"Nowhere to go now is there?" Henry asks, chuckling. Christian put up his fists to protect himself. Henry laughed and tackled Christian to the ground. Edge was stirring as he saw Henry tackle Christian.

"Get off him!" Edge yelled as he punched Henry in the face.

"Break it up! NOW!" The principal says separating Edge and Henry, "Henry…may I see you in the hall please?" Edge helped Christian up, as the crowd went back to the dance.

"Are you okay?" Edge asks Christian. Christian nodded. After a couple songs, Against All Odds by Phil Collins song came on. Christian shuffled his feet.

"Do…you…um…want to dance?" Christian asks. Edge frowned. He looked at Christian and smiled.

"I'd love to." Edge says. Edge grabbed Christian's hand and pulled onto the dance floor. All the kids were looking at them. Christian looked into Edge's eyes and blushed. Edge put his hands on Christian's hip. Christian put his hands on Edge's shoulder. Christian looked into Edge's eyes and saw something he never saw before. He saw love, true love. Edge leaned into Christian and his lips touched his. Christian didn't know what to think. Edge broke the kiss and smiled at Christian, "I love you, Christian. I want you to be more than my best friend; I want to be with you." Edge says, "So what do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Adam…of course I will." Christian says smiling kissing Edge back. The principal came back in and kicked them out for inappropriate behavior but they could have cared less. They had each other.

**End of flashback:**

Mark laughed. Christian smiled at his friend.

"Dude, come on!" Christian yelled at him.

"Sorry." Mark says. Christian hit him softly on the arm.

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" Matt yells.

"Yes, Mattie it's your turn." Mark says.

"Okay…um…it was when Lita came back into town and was trying to get back with me."

**Flashback:**

Matt sighed sitting in the locker room. Jeff ran in and came right over to Matt.

"Matt! Are you alright?" Jeff asks, "Did she hurt you?"

"Get off! I'm fine…I'm just thinking." Matt says.

"Thinking what? Of getting back together with her?" Jeff asks yelling at him.

"So what if I am?" Matt asks, rolling his eyes. The real thing he was thinking about was what Jeff would think if he did get back with her. He was his brother and boyfriend, he had been for 6 months now and he was starting to really fall for him. At first he was afraid of his feelings and didn't know what to think. I mean Jeff was his brother, his blood; he shouldn't have feelings like this. Jeff caressed Matt's cheek. Matt looked up at Jeff and gasped. Behind Jeff, Lita stood in the doorway.

"You two are…together?" Lita asks. Matt looked down not looking in her eyes.

"Yes…we are." Jeff says, smirking.

"You're kidding right? What is the matter with you? Why would you love that stupid worthless piece of garbage?" Lita asks, "I thought you were smarter than that Jeff." Lita finished shaking her head.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Jeff screamed at her. Lita just laughed. She walked up to Jeff and slapped him across the face. Jeff held his face for a minute, he turned to her. Matt got up and got between the two.

"Lita…get out!" Matt tells her, "Get out of my life and never come back. You treated me like shit and you won't do that to my brother and…my true…true love. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. Now, leave." Matt says. Lita frowned, but left the locker room. Matt turned around; there stood Jeff smiling from ear to ear.

"Did you really mean that?" Jeff asks.

"What?" Matt asks

"Your true love?" Jeff asks. Matt nodded.

"Nobody has ever protected me like that…I…I love you." Matt says. Jeff smiled and took Matt's hand.

**End Flashback:**

"That's the day you guys came out to us! We knew you were acting weird we just didn't know why." Mark says. Matt giggled and nodded.

"Shannon…it's your turn now." Ken says.

"Oh, um…okay." Shannon says smiling, "If you guys don't know me and Sting are together." Shannon says smiling, "I fell in love with him during a TNA Christmas Party."

**Flashback:**

Shannon was sitting in a chair sipping his punch. He coughed, noticing how strong it was, someone must have spiked the punch. Sting sighed looking at his boyfriend just sitting by himself. Sting smiled when he saw it. Sting smiled wider when his boyfriend's favorite Christmas song came on. Sting walked to his lover. Sting took Shannon's hand and pulled him towards the fireplace. Shannon smiled at Sting. Sting looked up and pointed. Shannon looked up and saw the mistletoe. Shannon looked at Sting and blushed.

"You…it…heh." Shannon stutters.

"Shhhhh…Shannon Moore, I love you. And I'm going to kiss you under this mistletoe because that is what you are supposed to do when you love someone. And I don't care what anybody says." Sting says. Shannon just looked at him. He smiled and thought 'This is what a real person that loves you is supposed to say. He shouldn't be scared of what people think. He treats me like a somebody, he's…he's mine.' Shannon smiled and reached up to kiss Sting on the mouth. Sting groaned and kissed Shannon forcefully and passionately. Shannon grinned 'Yeah he's definitely the one for me.' Shannon broke the kiss for air. He looked around to see everybody staring at them. Hogan chuckled and started clapping. Ric Flair smiled and joined in. After a while everybody was clapping.

**End Flashback:**

"Are you serious? That is the stupidest thing ever." Ben says.

"Shut up!" Shannon says.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ben asks, chuckling.

"How about you shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you?" Raven says threateningly.

"Raven…" Shannon says looking at him.

"Okay…enough! Leave him alone. I'll explain later right now let's just get on with the stories." Ken says, "Mike, it's your turn now."

"Okay, uh…I fell in love with Cody and Ted at the same time. It was at a Halloween party."

**Flashback:**

Mike was sitting at a table reading something interesting. Ted and Cody were on the dance floor. Cody looked over to Mike. Cody nudged Ted; Ted looked up and saw Morrison making his way towards Mike. Morrison leaned over the table. Mike looked up and jumped.

"John…you…you scared me." Mike says stuttering.

"Oh…I'm…so sorry." Morrison (as Ben) says in a sarcastic voice. Mike scowled at him.

"What do you want?" Mike asks.

"Oh…come on, Mikey! I can't just come over and say hello to my ex?" Ben asks.

"Yeah well I don't want you to talk to me so go away." Mike says going back to his book. Ben was upset so he snatched up the book and threw it on the ground. "Oh, how mature!" Mike says getting up. He leaned down to try to pick up the book. Ben instead kicked him in the stomach. Mike fell to the ground.

"Get away from him!" Ted yelled at Ben, shoving him.

"Oh, boy…big Ted to the rescue!" Ben says, snickering.

"How about you back the fuck off." Cody says. Ben, Mike and Ted couldn't believe what he just said. Mike looked at them. Morrison taking back control of himself shook his head and ran away shocked at what he'd done.

"I could have handled that you know." Mike says, "But I'm glad you guys were here."

"Mike…we couldn't just stand there while he taunted you and…" Ted started.

"Hurt you." Cody finished. Mike smiled widely. He loved it when they did that.

"You would put your lives on the line for me?" Mike asks.

"In a heartbeat." Cody and Ted say at the same time. Mike turned around to hide his tears. Ted frowned thinking they did something wrong. Mike turned around and smiled at his boyfriends. He had never had anybody let alone two people that would give their life up for him. He thought to himself 'That has to be love.' Mike thought about it even more.

"I would do the same for you guys." Mike says. Ted pulled Cody and Mike onto the dance floor. Mike sighed, 'He was in love' and after he vowed not to fall in love again after what happened with Morrison. Why does he fall in love so easily? He smiled at his lovers dancing to Monster Mash. For the first time in a year, Mike was happy.

**End of Flashback:**

"I…I don't remember doing that." Morrison says.

"That's because it wasn't you." Mike reminds him. Heath, who's sitting beside him, nods agreeing.

"I agree. Great! My turn now!" Heath says, "Me and Justin absolutely LOVE theme parks and fairs. Anyways, how fit was it that I fell in love with him at a fair in my hometown." Heath says. Wade rolled his eyes.

"Great I'm gonna have to listen to this story for the THOUSANDTH time." Wade says. Heath hit him in the arm playfully.

"Shut up and listen." Heath orders. Wade shook his head, but obeyed.

**Flashback: **

Heath and Justin were at a fair in Heath's hometown of Pineville, West Virginia. Heath wanted to ride the love boat. Justin sighed, knowing he would give in before long. Heath pulled Justin into the line.

"Oh come on! Don't be a baby! I want to go." Heath says.

"Yeah but…it looks so…dark. You know how I am about the dark…" Justin says. Heath shook his head, he forgot about Justin's fear of the dark. Heath took Justin's hands in his.

"I'll be there to protect you." Heath says. Justin smiled and nodded to Heath. Heath squeaked excitedly. Justin got into the boat first and then Heath followed. The ride started and Justin closed his eyes tightly. Heath looked over at him and reached for Justin's hand and squeezed it. The ride slowly made its way into the tunnel of love. There was faint music in the background, "Justin listen! It's the Christmas Canon we both like." Heath says singing along. Justin smiled; Heath smiled back knowing that he singing would make Justin happy. The further they went into the tunnel the darker it got, the more panicked Justin got. The moment where it was almost pitch dark, Justin's heart was beating fast and his breath was getting quicker. Heath took this chance and pulled Justin towards him. He hummed there song to him, and put his lips on Justin's. They pulled away when they saw light not wanting people to see them. Heath looked at Justin. He looked so perfect.

"Justin? Do you love me?" Heath asks. Justin looked at him.

"Heath…of course I love you. Your my guy and always will be." Justin says.

"But…I'm not as perfect as you…you can do anything…I'm just a…redneck." Heath says.

"No…Heath you are more than that…you're…a…southern gentleman. And you're perfect to me. Just the way you are." Justin says.

"Really?" Heath asks. Justin shook his head, why was Heath being like this. Heath got off the ride and moved toward the exit. He didn't want to know the answer to his question. He was afraid he was going to lose him like he lost his parents. He always did something wrong. He had caused his mother's suicide…his father's schizophrenia, what if he caused something to happen to Justin? He didn't want to think about that. Justin ran around looking for Heath. Finally he found him sitting on a bench, tears running down his cheeks.

"HEATH!" Justin yelled, Heath looked up and sighed. Of course he had to find Heath crying, "Don't do that! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry…" Heath says.

"What's wrong?" Justin asks.

"I…it…I was just thinking…I don't think…this is working out." Heath says. Justin was shocked by this. Where was this coming from?

"Heath…talk to me." Justin says, "What's going on?"

"I don't want to ruin your life! I ruined my parent's life! I cause awful things to happen to people. I don't want you to be one of them." Heath says sniffling. Justin nodded understanding where Heath was coming from.

"Heath…baby…" Justin says, he reached for Heath's hand. Heath pulled away, "You didn't cause anything…you didn't cause those things…if something does happen to me you have to promise me that you WILL NOT blame yourself."

"I…it's just how I am." Heath says.

"Heath…I love you too much…if you blame yourself for something that you didn't cause I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Justin says.

"How could you love someone like me?" Heath asks.

"Don't say that! Heath look at me." Justin says. Heath avoided eye contact. So Justin got down in front of Heath and made him look him the eyes, "I love you…I have always loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. And I'm going to prove it to you right now." Justin leaned his head in and kissed Heath passionately on the lips. Heath groaned. He looked at Justin…if he did this in public then he had to love him. I mean they had never kissed in public before. They never even held hands in public before. Heath smiled widely finally realizing that they were meant to be together. Heath had denied their love for each other for a long time. He didn't want to admit that he loved him, but the truth is he did. He was in love with his best friend.

**End of Flashback:**

"I don't know something just clicked in my mind. And I knew." Heath states.

"God that's corny as hell, but freaking adorable!" Mike says, smiling.

"I can't believe you had to go through that with your parents…that's heartbreaking!" Dolph says frowning. Heath just smiled at him.

"Oh! Yay I'm next. Who do you want me to talk about? There have been multiple people I've been in love with." Phil says.

"Let's vote." Ken says, "Who votes Chris?" Mike, Shane, Todd and Randy raised their hands, "Uh…right, give us another person Phil." Phil laughed.

"Okay…Colt Cabana, Jeff…Hardy, and then Randy. I don't want to say everyone I have ever fallen in love with." Phil says.

"Okay who wants Colt Cabana?" Ken asks. Rob, Ken, Christian, Shannon, Edge and X-Pac raised their hands, "Okay and what about Jeff?" Matt raised his hand, "And Randy?" All of the rest of the people in the room raised their hands. Randy growled not happy.

"Right…okay. It was the…the Hall of Fame after party after his father was inducted into the hall of fame." Phil says. Randy laughed remembering what happened that night.

**Flashback:**

Randy was at the bar drinking a beer. Phil looked over at Randy wondering what was going through his mind. Phil took a deep breath and made his way over to him.

"What's going on? You don't look very happy." Phil states

"That's because I'm not." Randy says blankly.

"Why aren't you happy?" Phil asks.

"My mother isn't here; my brother and sister skipped it. My dad really wanted them to be here and I told them that, they said they'd be here but they aren't." Randy says looking at Phil.

"Well…it's their loss. I think it makes you and your father closer. You shared this amazing experience with him. I guess I don't understand what you are going through because I never had a mother to miss anything of mine, but I had my dad miss a couple of things and it broke my heart." Phil says.

"Yeah your right it does make us closer…but sometimes I think my mother doesn't care about me as much as my siblings. I mean I realize that I've done things wrong and that…yes I'm gay but that doesn't give her the right to hate me…you know?" Randy says, shaking his head.

"Come on! Let's dance." Phil says taking Randy's hand.

"Phil…oh…alright fine." Randy says. As soon as they walked out on the dance floor the song changed to a slow song. Phil wasn't expecting that and didn't know what to do. Randy put his hands on Punk's waist; Randy looked up at the DJ and chuckled, "Of course my dad would do this! He's not a huge fan of Cena."

"How do you know it was your dad that changed the song?" Phil asks putting his hands around Randy's neck. Randy chuckled softly.

"The song…my dad is a huge Backstreet Boys fan." Randy says. Phil laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry your mother didn't come." Phil says. Randy looked him in the eyes and saw that Phil felt bad. Randy hated seeing Phil like this, so he did the first thing that came to his mind and kissed him. Phil was taken aback by this action, but yet he still kissed him back.

**End Flashback:**

"The minute we kissed was when I realized I loved him. There was just this…spark of electricity that went through my whole body." Phil says. John frowned.

"You didn't tell me you guys kissed." John says.

"It was back when we were separated. We weren't together then. I should have told you but I was afraid to." Randy says.

"Or were you ashamed that you kissed me?" Phil pushed.

"No…Phil…that's not it." Randy says sighing.

"Let's move on." Ken says.

"Right…I guess it's my turn. I fell in love Vince in a very simple way." Eric says, "It was love at first sight."

**Flashback: **

Eric was running with pamphlets in his hands. He was trying to get it to the information desk before he got fired. A bunch of college kids who hung out on top of the Seattle space needle everyday decided it would be funny to trip Eric. One of them put there foot out as Eric was running towards them. Eric fell forward and the pamphlets fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Eric shouts. Eric looked up and saw the group snickering and laughing at him. He sighed and started to pick up the pamphlets. A boy kneeled down and helped him. Eric looked up at him; the boy had short black hair, soft brown eyes. The minute their eyes met he knew…Eric knew this guy was the one for him.

"I'm sorry about them. They're being stupid." Vince says, "I'm Vince by the way."

"Do you go to school with them?" Eric asks, "I'm Eric…Bischoff."

"No…I'm just visiting them I'm on break right now thought it would be fun to visit Seattle." Vince says. Vince handed Eric the pamphlets he had picked up.

"I'm sorry I have to get going…or my boss won't let me get off at my usual time and I have to get home to watch my wrestling." Eric says he held out his hand, Vince took it; "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I sure do hope so!" Vince shouted as Eric walked away blushing.

**End Flashback:**

"That might be the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Hunter says.

"How old were you, Eric?" Rob asks.

"I was 18 trying to make money for college." Eric says, "I ended up getting a full ride for my boxing." Eric says smiling.

"Did you date anybody else?" Phil asks.

"Only two other people other than Vince." Eric says. Phil rolled his eyes knowing one of the people Eric dated. Eric nudged him laughing.

"Sorry. Who was the other guy?" Phil asks. Eric shook his head.

"I'm not saying." Eric says.

"Awwww! Seriously! Dude dad number two come on!" Shane says. Eric laughed at him.

"Heh alright come on let's move on!" Ken says.

"I'm guessing you guys want to know how I fell in love with Cena?" Wade asks.

"Uh…duh!" Phil says.

"Alright. It was backstage after an event. We accidently got locked in the arena. We were so caught up in talking that we stayed in the locker room and when we were ready to leave we couldn't." Wade explains.

**Flashback: **

John was pacing back and forth in the locker room, Wade had lost his phone the day before and John's was dead. They didn't have a phone to call anybody on. John paused.

"Of course!" John shouts, "Wade come on!" Cena took Wade's hand and pulled him towards the office inside the arena. Cena looked through the glass, but didn't see a phone, "Dammit!"

"We are so screwed!" Wade says looking at his watch it was 2 in the morning.

"No…Wade…come on lets go out to the actual arena." Cena says. John turned the lights on and they sat there for almost an hour and a half, talking about their lives. Suddenly the lights went out. Wade screamed loudly. Cena tried to suppress his laugh. He got up and went over to the light switch. He switched it on only nothing happened. Cena sighed.

"John? John where are you?" Wade shouts.

"Wade…come on." John says pulling Wade towards the locker room again, "Crap! They must have timers on these stupid lights!"

"Where are we going?" Wade asks scared.

"To get a flashlight…I always carry one with me…this isn't the first time this has happened to me." John says trying to maneuver himself in the dark with Wade hanging on his arm, "Got it!" John switched the flashlight on. He pointed it at Wade. He didn't look good, he looked pale and he was sweating, "Wade…are you alright?" John asks worried. Wade nodded slowly. John shook his head knowing Wade was not alright, he had to do something. Cena walked to the concession stand, he kicked the door in.

"John! What are you doing?" Wade asks. John rolled his eyes.

"Wait here." John says handing Wade the flashlight. John walked further into the darkness. John stumbled over empty boxes, "Shit…where the hell is the freaking water?" John put his hand on something cold. He looked down and saw a cooler; he opened it and pulled out a couple bottles of water and pop.

"John!" Wade shouts. John cursed trying to get back to him. John finally made it to Wade.

"Here drink this." There was a crash from behind them. Wade screamed again, John took the flashlight back from him. He pointed it inside the concession stand. Wade gasped. John turned around pointing the flashlight at Wade, "What's wrong?"

"I felt something brush past me." Wade says. Cena shook his head, great a haunted arena. He remembered reading a poster when he came in, a local wrestler had died in this very arena. Wade's breathe became quicker and quicker.

"Come on, you need to calm down, Wade." John says.

"Can't…" Wade says struggling to keep his breath, "I'm…having…a panic…attack…I need to…lie down." John pulled him towards the arena again. John shed the flashlight over the arena when he noticed they hadn't taken down the ring yet. They must have a lot of wrestling events in this town. John led Wade to the ring, "Huh…the ring is still up." Wade says rolling under the bottom rope. John turned the flashlight off and climbed in the ring. He yawned; he sat in the corner listening to Wade's breathing quickening. John sighed; he wasn't going to get any rest if Wade was hurting. He crawled over to him. Wade was in fetal position, his chest moving quickly up and down, "John…can…you…just hold me?" Wade asks. John smiled and put his arm around Wade's chest. He started brushing Wade's hair with his free hand. He felt Wade's breath slow. Wade fell asleep quickly inside John's embrace.

**End Flashback:**

"After that I knew I loved him. I felt safe in his arms that night…safer than I have ever felt." Wade says.

"You know you saved his life acting so quickly?" Ken says, "Panic attacks are nasty things. They can be very dangerous." John just smiled at him, "Now Wade do you struggle with Panic attacks often?" Wade nodded.

"Ever since I was 10, when I got stuck in the elevator." Wade says.

"I see…you see Mike you're not the only one that struggles with this problem." Ken says, "Zack it's your turn now."

"Mine's kind of stupid but I fell in love with William after we went to see a scary movie, I think it was Paranormal Activity. I got scared and William stayed with me. I thought not a lot of people would do that. The way I felt when I was in his arm…I felt complete…safe, like nothing could hurt me when he was there with me." Zack explained, "I don't feel like telling you the whole story…"

"That's alright…who's next?" Ken asks.

"That would be me…but I don't want to tell how I fell in love with him…it…I can't talk about what happened with Coachman…thinking about just makes me…uncomfortable." Todd says.

"Okay…I understand." Ken says writing something down in his notebook, "Kurt…go ahead."

"Oh I fell in love with Shane when we were playing out in the snow when we were 12." Kurt says.

**Flashback:**

"Be back by 5!" Vince shouts to Shane who was running after Kurt.

"Okay, Papa!" Shane yells. Shane tackled Kurt finally catching up to him. Kurt laughed. They made snow angels, built a snowman and then destroyed it, they had a snowball fight. After all that they just lay in the snow sweating underneath their clothes.

"Shane…I have something to tell you…I'm gay." Kurt says.

"Dude…I knew that already…" Shane says, he whispered, "But don't worry I am too." Into Kurt's ear.

"How'd you know?" Kurt asks.

"You're my best friend I kind of pick up at things like you checking out my brother…and his friend." Shane says laughing.

"Am I that obvious?" Kurt asks. Shane nodded. He looked at his watch and cussed.

"Crap it's almost 5!" Shane says. Shane grabbed Kurt's hand, "Oh well you want to stay at my house tonight?" Shane asks still holding onto Kurt's hand, Kurt nodded to him. They walked hand in hand walking to Shane's house. A group of neighborhood bullies came up and saw them holding hands. Shane squeezed Kurt's hand hard as if saying don't let go, don't let them change you.

"Oh look at the two fags!" The biggest boy says.

"Go away." Shane says trying to get around him. He pushed Shane down, causing Shane to let go of Kurt's hand.

"Stay there and watch us beat the shit out of your boyfriend." The boy says laughing. The group started kicking and punching Kurt.

"KURT!" Shane screamed loudly. Shane got up and tackled one of the bullies. The leader started kicking Shane too. Mark, Hunter, Shawn and John (JBL) all ran up. The group ran away from the huge older guys. Mark came over and tried to help Shane up, "Get off! I'm fine! Kurt…" Shane went over to him, kneeling in the snow. He took Kurt's hand; he didn't look good he was bloody and bruised. Shane sighed and decided to just go for it. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips. Mark and Hunter were thrilled to see this. Shawn and John were confused but didn't say anything knowing that it was Hunter and Mark's brother.

"Mmmmm…so that's what your lips taste like." Kurt says smiling. Shane laughed happy to see Kurt was okay.

**End Flashback:**

"He protected me from then on. He didn't let anybody touch me. Even if it meant getting himself hurt." Kurt says smiling at Shane. Shane squeaked and jumped up.

"Crap sorry I have to take this…it's the boss…" Shane says, he went over to Kurt and kissed him on the lips softly, "Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt says watching Shane leave. Kurt put his head on the table, "I think he's cheating on me…"

"With who?" Rob asks.

"Evan Bourne." Kurt says. Phil and Wade didn't look at Kurt, "Although I'm sure two people in this room know if he is…" Kurt says looking at Phil and Wade.

"Let's move on…we'll talk about after everyone is done." Ken says.

"I didn't know then that I had fallen in love with them then but after this moment I felt…different towards them…Stevie and Tommy I mean…this was before Stevie's injury. The original ECW invasion was in February 1997 and his injury happened in May." Raven explained.

**Flashback:**

Raven knew he had pissed Stevie off and Tommy wasn't too happy either. Paul didn't tell Stevie that Raven was going to interfere with his match that night. So Stevie was giving Raven the silent treatment. Raven sulked in the corner not knowing what to do; he wasn't used to Stevie not talking to him, not being all over him annoying the hell out of him. Tommy made his way over to Raven.

"Go apologize!" Tommy ordered him, "It'll make things better!" Raven looked up at him. Raven sighed but got up and slowly made his way over to Stevie, Tommy following.

"Stevie?" Raven whispered, "Stevie? I'm…I'm sorry I should have told you…" Raven says.

"I'm not mad that you came out…I'm mad that they made me look even stupider and weak. Nobody is going to take me seriously now." Stevie says dropping his head obviously upset.

"That's not true…Stevie you're getting a title shot…this is just a way to build the feud up. They aren't trying to make you look stupid." Raven says, "Besides I don't think you are stupid or weak…in fact you are one of the strongest people I know." Raven kneels down to look Stevie in the eyes. Stevie smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. Tommy smiled and made his way over to his lovers.

"I just have to say I don't like it when you guys fight." Tommy says bringing them into a hug. Bubba and Devon walked in. They snickered.

"Looks like we got a bunch of gay wades in our locker room!" Devon says.

"What did you just call us?" Raven asks moving towards them.

"You heard me!" Devon answered, smirking. Raven pushed him. Bubba punched Raven. Hunter, Shawn, Paul and Vince all ran in hearing the scuffle.

"BREAK IT UP!" Paul yelled as Shawn and Hunter separated them, "Bubba…Devon come with me!" Paul says leading them out the door.

"You guys alright?" Hunter asks. Raven nodded, "You sure?" Raven smiled and nodded again.

"Alright…then we'll leave you. If you need anything we are just down the hall. Come on, babe." Shawn says pulling Hunter out the door.

"Who would have thought they were gay!" Tommy shouted. Raven scoffed and hit Tommy on the chest.

"Yeah they are…heh…it was nice to have you guys on the show tonight. We sure did enjoy it. If you guys need anything don't hesitate to call, please." Vince says giving them his card, "And I mean anything…even if it doesn't have to do with wrestling." Vince says smiling at them and with that he left them alone.

"Why…why did you do that?" Stevie asks.

"Nobody calls my guys names." Raven says, smiling at Stevie, "I can't even imagine what I would have done if he pushed you…or hurt you." Raven says chuckling.

"I love you." Stevie says hugging him. Raven gasped not knowing what to say. This is the first time Stevie had said these three words. Could it be that Raven loved them back?

"I love you guys so much!" Tommy says, kissing Raven and then kissing Stevie. Raven smiled, he finally realized that maybe love wasn't the worst thing in the world…at least he isn't alone.

"I…I love you guys too." Raven says blushing. Tommy looked at Stevie who had a huge grin on his face.

**End Flashback:**

"Yeah turns out Bubba was in love with Devon." Raven says smirking.

"Ha-ha! Nice! I hate hypocrites!" Matt says laughing. Hunter rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"Crap…I got to go its Dad I guess they need me in their meeting." Hunter says. Mark and Phil frowned, "Sorry, guys I'll come to another one I promise." Hunter says running out of the room.

"Figures." Phil says frowning. Mark sighed.

"Hey he's not just a wrestler anymore Phillip! Cut him some slack…he works hard." Mark says.

"I know he does but still…it seems he doesn't have any time for us." Phil says, "I…I miss him."

"I know you do bud…but he loves what he is doing and he's happy." Mark explains, "So we should be happy for him." Phil nodded understanding. Ken smiled he was really loving the whole interaction between the brothers.

"Randall it is your turn now." Phil says smiling at him. Randy smirked.

"Right…I fell in love with Cena during our OVW days…we were roommates and Cena wanted to do something fun for Valentine's Day so he decided to take pictures of me in a towel."

"Oh my god! Cena took those pictures?" Rob yells laughing. Randy just chuckled and nodded.

"Anyways we were messing around being 20 year olds. When it hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt so comfortable with him. I could finally be myself with someone. I mean…that is what love is right? Being comfortable enough to be yourself…not changing who you are because they love you just the way you are." Randy explained. Morrison started singing 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Everyone joined in the singing only changing the her's to him's and so on;

**Oooh his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining**

**His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying**

**He's so beautiful and I tell him everyday**

**Yeah I know, I know when I compliment him he won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see**

**But every time he asks me "Do I look okay?" I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

'**Cause boy you're amazing just the way you are**

**Yeaaah his lips, his lips I could kiss them all day if he let me**

**His laugh, his laugh he hates but I think it's so sexy**

**He's so beautiful and I tell him everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfects what you're searching for then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say**

**When I see your face (When I see your face)**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing (you're amazing)**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile (when you smile)**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause boy you're amazing just the way you are**

**The way you are, the way you are**

**Boy you're amazing just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause boy you're amazing just the way you are**

**Yeah**

Randy laughed and shook his head, "You realize we just sang the whole song? We were so off key!" Randy says laughing so hard he was snorting, making everybody else laugh.

"Well that was fun!" Ken says wiping his tears from laughing so hard, "Cena your next!"

"Right…I fell in love with Randy during our WWE debut's…man I was so nervous backstage that I was about to throw up. Randy just kissed me and I was fine…he did something else to relax me too but I'm not going to go into detail about that. But just one kiss calmed me. Hell those three words could have probably calmed me down…I don't know…I just thought that that was love was supposed to be…" John says.

"It's very interesting that we all have different ways of interpreting love and what love is supposed to mean." Ken states, "We are going to skip me and Rob's stories to fit everybody."

"Uh…Ken…Ben wants to share too. Is that okay?" Morrison asks. Ken nodded.

"Of course, John! That is completely fine. Dolph?" Ken says.

"I…uh…fell in love with Jack when he found out about Vickie and what she was doing to me…" Dolph says.

**Flashback: **

Dolph came to the arena with a black eye. Jack kept asking what had happened, and Dolph was avoiding him. They had started getting closer a month ago and Vickie was not happy that he was spending so much time with Jack. Jack had had enough of Dolph avoiding the question so he decided to eavesdrop on him until he found out the answer. After the show was done Dolph made his way to the locker room. Vickie was waiting for him there. Jack was standing out in the hallway listening in.

"Where were you this morning?" Vickie pushed.

"With Jack…" Dolph says.

"Of course! You're always with Jack! What about me! I'm your girlfriend!" Vickie yelled at him.

"Yeah and he's my best friend!" Dolph yelled back, Jack smirked proudly, "Besides yes you are my girlfriend an abusive one at that! I hope you didn't do this to Edge or…Eddie." Dolph says whispering Eddie's name.

"What did you just say?" Vickie screamed, she slapped Dolph hard on the face, "Don't you dare talk about him! Don't even say his name! Do you understand?" Vickie slapped Dolph three more times and then walked out the door. Dolph was kneeling down holding his cheek crying when Jack came into the room.

"Dolph?" Jack whispers softly, "Why didn't you tell me?" Jack leaned down and took Dolph's hand in his, "You need to leave her."

"I CAN'T! She'll hurt me…I know it…I've tried to leave before and she put me in the hospital." Dolph says, "I don't want to put you in danger either." Jack sighed. He pulled Dolph into a hug.

"We'll figure something out." Jack says, "I'll be here for you every time she hurts you…because…Dolph I love you…" Dolph looked up at him, "Yeah that's right I love you and when you are hurting…I hurt too." Jack says pulling Dolph into a fierce kiss. Dolph groaned.

"I…I…what if she finds out?" Dolph asks.

"She won't…don't worry. I'll protect you." Jack says smiling pulling Dolph close to him.

**End Flashback:**

"And that is how I fell in love with him…when he said that when I hurt he hurts I knew we were meant to be." Dolph says, smiling.

"Cute…Morrison, do you want to share?" Ken asks. Morrison shakes his head no, "And why not?"

"Because he's here…" Morrison says. Ken nods at him.

"Alright…let Ben take over so he can share." Ken says. Morrison closed his eyes and hummed what sounded like 'Bring Him Home' from Les Miserablés. Morrison gasped, "Hello, Ben…"

"Hiya Ken!" Ben says smirking evilly, "Let's see how did I fall in love with Heath? It was when he attacked me backstage…I mean I had just taken over Morrison and here comes Heath grabbing my arm. Of course my first reflex was to hit him…I didn't know what the hell was going on…he kicked me and I knew." Ben says, looking over to Heath. Heath got uncomfortable and looked down at his feet. Morrison shook his head.

"I am not sharing!" X-Pac states crossing his arms.

"Oh come on! Sean!" Rob says giving him his puppy dog eyes. X-Pac shook his head no defiantly. Rob frowned, "Fine…"

"Well I guess we are done for today…" Ken says. Someone rushed into the room making the group gasp. Kurt groaned when he saw who it was.

"DAD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Evan shouted at Eric.

"Dad?" Phil and Mark ask looking at Eric. Another person came in behind Evan. Eric groaned.

"Shoot sorry I'm late, Ken." The person says.

"That's alright Paul." Ken says. Rob looked at Ken and looked back at Paul (Heyman). Paul smiled at him. Rob went over to him and hugged him tightly, crying.

"Hey…hey…shhhh…it's okay…I missed you too, son." Paul says, comfortingly.

"I missed you so much, Dad…I thought you hated me." Rob says sadly.

"What the hell is going on?" Heath asks bewildered. Everybody was everybody's son. Paul looked at him and saw Eric next to him.

"Hello, Paul." Eric says pissed off.

"Ah…Eric!" Paul says.

"Don't think you can come in here and get me back! I'm getting married…to Vince." Eric says angry. Paul's face got red.

"You're getting…married? Don't think this is going to happen without a hitch! I'm going to fight for you!" Paul says grinning at him.

"Oh…boy…" Phil says.


	8. Being Your Father's Son

**Hello all! I'm back with another chapter of WWE Prom only 4 more chapters to go till the actual prom! Please please please if you are reading this REVIEW! Reviews are like Candy and Presents to me so review! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank god for my muses for pushing me to do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people all I own is the plot and story idea. **

**Warning: Slash, violence, cuss words, possible sexual acts ;) **

Eric pacing back and forth in Vince's office.

"Eric honey…what's the matter?" Vince asks.

"I…please don't freak out…" Eric says, "Paul…Paul's back…" Vince looks at Eric with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" Vince yells. His face turned red, "We are getting married! He's going to ruin it!"

"Honey…everything is going to be okay…" Eric says.

"No…DON'T DO THAT!" Vince says yelling. Eric sighs and sat down in one of the chairs letting Vince fume. Phil, Hunter, Shane and Mark were outside eavesdropping.

"What is up with Paul?" Mark wonders aloud. Phil shrugs.

"We need to get everything ready with the prom for them…make it easier on them." Hunter says. Shane nods.

"I was thinking…the theme should be…either Winter Wonderland or…Phantom of the Opera…" Shane says walks down the hallway with Hunter.

"Winter Wonderland I think Phantom of the Opera is to depressing…" Hunter says. Mark chuckles; he smiles at Phil and walks away. Phil sighs looking back at his dad and Eric. Wade walks up to him.

"How is it being a McMahon?" Wade asks. Phil sighs then laughs.

"Oh being a McMahon has its perks it's just…I don't know if someone is being my friend because they want to or because I'm a McMahon." Phil says, "I didn't…it wasn't a problem before I came to the WWE because my dad wasn't there, but once I jumped shipped people treated me like…like I'm getting special treatment." Phil explains. Wade nodded, "I mean what do they expect that my dad is just going to give me a title shot because I'm his son? I had to work my ass off to get where I am just like everyone else! Mark and Hunter didn't have to do shit but that was before Dad knew what to do. Me and Shane didn't get any special treatment."

"Does it bother you that they were just handed success?" Wade asks.

"Not really…to be honest I didn't want to get handed anything. Plus to be honest I don't think Dad wanted me to be in the main event because I'm the baby and he didn't want to see me get hurt. Hell he still doesn't…but I've had worse…but I'm the baby and I'm a daddy's boy." Phil says smiling, "But I deserve to be in the main event! I deserve this." Wade smiles and nods.

"You do, you deserve so much, Phil." Wade says, getting closer to Phil. Phil felt Wade hot breath on his face. Phil looks up at Wade. Wade smiles and made his move kissing Phil hard on the lips. Phil groaned pulling Wade into a supply closet nearby. Phil forcefully rips Wade's shirt off, "Phil…slow down." Wade says. Phil sighs.

"Wade…I need you…I need this…" Phil says. Wade sighs but nods. Phil smiles and pulled out a condom.

"Damn you came prepared." Wade says taking off his shirt. He slipped Phil's shirt off.

"Have to. I never know when Chris is going to be in the mood." Phil says kissing Wade hard on the lips. Phil moved his hand down to Wade's pants unbuckling his belt and pants. Wade pulled off his pants and moved to take off Phil's only Phil had already stripped down.

"Okay…how long has it been?" Wade asks.

"Too long…almost 2 weeks now." Phil says. Wade nodded. Phil slipped Wade's boxers off. Wade put the condom on.

"Are you sure about this?" Wade asks one last time.

"Just shut up and do it." Phil says smiling kissing Wade again. Wade chuckles and nods turning Phil around towards the wall. Phil had his hand on the wall. Wade slipped his cock into Phil's hole slowly. Phil groans.

"Does it hurt?" Wade asks worried.

"A little, but its okay." Phil says. Wade kisses Phil's neck he rubbed his chest trying to make him feel a little bit better. He puts his cock in further and thrusts back and forth slowly. Phil groans passionately. So Wade starts to thrust quicker.

"Phil!" Wade screams as he cummed. Phil groans.

"Wade…I…I didn't…" Phil says. Wade pulls out and took the condom off. Wade turns Phil around.

"I know." Wade says as he gets down on his knees. Wade looked up at Phil and smiled. He sucked Phil's cock. It didn't take long for Phil to cum. **(A/N: This is my first sex scene so please be kind).**

"Wade! Mmmm…" Phil says. Chris Jericho was passing the closet when he heard Phil's voice. He opens the door to find Phil and Wade both naked and sweaty, "Chris!"

"Whoa!" Chris says, "Geez, Phil why didn't you invite me?" Chris asks smiling. Phil looks at him shocked. Chris looks Wade up and down, "Yeah…um…I'll leave you guys to it! But hurry up there is gonna be a meeting in like an hour or something."

**With Mark, Kane, Matt and Jeff in the locker room: **

"Mark…are you okay?" Matt asks. Mark had been unusually quiet throughout their whole conversation.

"Dad is finally happy…getting married and someone ruins it all the time!" Mark says, sighing, "It's not fair." Mark sighs. Matt nods.

"What's it like being a McMahon?" Jeff asks. Mark looks at him and scrunched his nose. Mark shrugged he'd never really thought about it.

"I…I never really thought about it…I have to say it has its perks. Being a McMahon I know that no matter what I'll always have my family…they wouldn't abandon me." Mark says smiling. He remembered back when Hunter and him were the only ones there. And how different it was when Phil and Shane came into their life. He remembered when Vince told them that they were going to be big brothers.

**Flashback:**

Hunter (13) and Mark (11) were in the backyard jumping on the trampoline. Vince called them into their house they were living in at the time. Mark and Hunter looked at each other and shrugged as they raced to the door.

"I WIN!" Mark says.

"Only because I let you!" Hunter says. Mark growled and tackled Hunter to the ground. Not a good idea, Hunter was bigger than Mark so he had no trouble putting Mark in a headlock.

"Boys! Enough!" Vince says, "Come sit down…we are going to have a meeting." Vince says. Mark and Hunter stopped there fighting.

"A meeting?" Hunter asks, "Are we in trouble?"

"No…NO! You are not in trouble. I have something to discuss with the two of you. So, come sit." Hunter shrugged and sat down on the couch. Mark did the same, "Okay…what do you boys think about having siblings?"

"You mean another brother?" Hunter asks.

"Or sister!" Mark says, "I…I don't know I think I'd like that."

"No…I don't want any other siblings I like it being just Mark and me." Hunter says. Vince frowned. Hunter looked at him, "But…I...if you want some more kids Dad…if that is what you want than it is fine with me."

"You're so mature for your age…you know that? And I'm proud of you…I'm proud of both of you." Vince says.

"Would you still be proud if I were to become a wrestler?" Hunter asks.

"I will be proud of you always. I am your father." Vince says, sighing. He had always said that the wrestling business is no career to go into, "If you two are okay with it I would like another child." Mark smiled and hugged his father. Hunter smiled and came over and hugged him too, "I love you guys you know that right?"

"Yes, Dad we know." Hunter says.

**End flashback:**

"Dad wasn't prepared for twins…" Mark says laughing, "Let's just say Phil and Shane were a handful when they were kids…well not so much Phil but Shane."

"Really?" Matt asks Mark nods.

"Phil was a good kid…still is." Mark says.

**With Shane and Evan:**

Shane looks at Evan. He didn't look like a Bischoff. Evan sighs getting angry at Shane looking at him.

"What?" Evan asks. Shane chuckles. But before Shane could answer Paul Heyman walks up. Evan face lights up, "Hi, Paul! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…I'm good. So I heard you guys are having a prom…I was wondering if I could go with you, Evan?" Paul asks. Shane eyes Paul.

"Oh well he already has a date." Shane says. Paul looks at Shane.

"Who?" Paul asks.

"Me." Shane says. Evan gasps.

"Shane…I thought you were going with Kurt! If he finds out we have…well what we've been up to he's going to blow a fuse." Evan says.

"Oh well…maybe I can join you?" Paul asks, smirking. Shane looks at Paul and then at Evan who was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Shane sighs.

"Sure you can join us…" Shane says, "I just have to find a way to tell Kurt I'm not going to go with him…"

"Easy…don't." Paul says, as he looks around seeing Vince and Eric walking in, "Can I sit down?" Shane nods smiling at him, "Thanks…so I have to ask what is it like being the son of Eric Bischoff and Vince McMahon." Shane laughed loudly, grabbing the attention of Vince. Vince nudges Eric.

"What the hell is he doing sitting next to our kids?!" Vince asks angrily. Eric groans angrily.

"Come on!" Eric says pulling Vince towards their table. Shane and Evan groan seeing their fathers coming over. Paul just grinned.

"What do you want, Dad?" Shane asks. Vince looks at him.

"I want to know why this ungrateful bastard is sitting next to you two." Vince says.

"Yeah! You stay away from our sons, Paul!" Eric says. Evan growls and stood up. Eric was taken aback by this action.

"It is our decision! And OUR decision is we are going to the prom with him!" Evan says smiling at Shane and Paul. Kurt came up from behind Vince and Eric. Shane frowns.

"Kurt! I didn't know you were there!" Shane says. Kurt shook his head and ran away crying, "Kurt!" Shane calls after him.

"What is wrong with you?" Eric asks Evan.

"I'm 22 years old now, Dad I can make my own decisions and I like Paul and I'm going to the prom with him and Shane if Shane is still up to it." Evan says as he looks towards Shane. Shane sighs.

"Yeah I'm still up for it." Shane says. Evan grins as he takes Paul and Shane's hand and walks away from his father stubbornly. Paul looks back at them with an evil grin on his face. Eric shook his head.

"What am I going to do with him?" Eric asks himself aloud. Vince shook his head.

"I have no clue…why is Evan acting like that?" Vince asks.

"He wants to be more independent." Eric says. Eric turns around to see Garrett Bischoff walking towards him. He groans loudly.

"You CANNOT GET MARRIED! NOT TO HIM!" Garrett screams at his father.

"Now…Garrett…" Vince says. Garrett glares at him.

"No…you shut the hell up this has nothing to do with you!" Garrett yells at Vince.

"GARRETT BISCHOFF! YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" Eric screams back at Garrett.

"No…he's no good for you, Dad!" Garrett says, "And this wedding is not happening…"

"It is happening, Garrett!" Eric says.

"Over my dead body! I'll do whatever it takes!" Garrett says walking away. Eric shook his head.

"I'm sorry about him…he's always liked Paul a lot better than you…that is why he's never around when you are." Eric says. Vince nods sighing.

**With Hunter and Shawn:**

Shawn was watching Hunter pace back and forth in front of him. He was seething angrily.

"Hunter…honey? What is the matter?" Shawn asks very confused at what had made Hunter so angry.

"Paul is back!" Hunter says. Shawn nods, he needed to get Hunter's mind off of it or he was going to track down Paul and do something he'd regret. Shawn sighs, thinking.

"Hunter…I have been wondering…what is it like being a McMahon?" Shawn asks. Hunter looks at him and smiles.

"Ah…being a McMahon? It's pretty awesome…honestly I think that being a McMahon is the best thing in my life…except you of course." Hunter says sitting next to Shawn on the bench, "I know that no matter what I will still have my family…I'll still have Shane and Phil and Mark even if he does annoy me to no end." Shawn smiles at him.

"Do you know why you and Mark choose favorites? I mean it is obvious that you are closer to Shane and Mark is closer to Phil." Shawn asks. Hunter shrugged.

"I guess it's because they feel more comfortable with us…" Hunter says, "Did you know that I was the first person Shane told that he was gay? And with Phil…Mark has always had a special thing when Phil would get mad he'd calm him down with just a few words or a hug."

**Flashback:**

Shane and Phil were six and playing in the backyard. Stephanie, the babysitter, was sitting on the back porch watching them. Shane got angry at Phil for stealing his toy so he pushed him down. Phil pushed him back. Shane punched Phil in the arm.

"Boys! Enough! Inside NOW!" Stephanie yells at them. Mark and Hunter were inside at the kitchen table doing their homework. Hunter was 17 and Mark was 15. Mark nudged Hunter when he saw Phil and Shane coming in. Hunter sighed.

"What did they do this time?" Hunter asks.

"He pushed me!" Phil says, frowning.

"He stole my toy!" Shane says trying to justify his action.

"Shane come here." Hunter says. Shane came over and sat on Hunter's lap. Mark gestured for Phil to come over to him. Phil smiled and ran over to him sitting on Mark's lap.

"You can't push him just because he stole your toy." Hunter says, "You have to ask nicely and if he doesn't give it back then tell him to share after he's done playing with it." Hunter tries to explain, "Understand?" Shane nods.

"And Phil…you can't just take his toys without asking…you should always ask if you can play with his toy." Mark explains.

"But…Shane always steals my toys!" Phil says folding his arms.

"And do you like it when he does?" Mark asks him.

"No!" Phil says.

"Exactly Shane doesn't like it either…" Mark says. Phil looks at him.

"Oh…Shane I won't steal your toys anymore if you don't steal mine." Phil says.

"Okay." Shane says.

"And always ask if you can play with it…and don't push it's not nice." Hunter says.

"But you do in the ring…when you wrestle…why can't we push each other?" Phil asks confused.

"Because we are older and you are not a wrestler." Mark says.

"Well I'm going to be when I get older! I might as well get practice!" Phil says. Mark shook his head trying not to laugh.

"No…you might hurt Shane." Mark explains to Phil. Mark looks at Shane.

"And Shane you might hurt Phil…you know you are bigger and stronger than him…" Hunter says. Shane looks up at him with a shock look on his face.

"I don't want to hurt him!" Shane says, "He's my twin…" Shane says. Hunter chuckled he always had to say that when someone hurt Phil.

**End Flashback:**

Shawn clapped loudly. Shane, Paul and Evan walked into the locker room. Hunter glared at Paul.

"Hey, Hunt!" Shane says smiling. Hunter looks at him and smiles.

"What are you doing with him?" Hunter asks, protectively.

"Oh I'm going to the prom with him and Evan…" Shane says. Hunter gulps trying not to get angry with his brother, "Can we talk about this later?" Shane asks. Hunter sighs but nods, "Thanks!" Hunter took Shawn's hand and left the room. Shane watched him leave knowing Hunter was not in love with the idea of him taking Paul, "Guys…would it be okay if I did invite Kurt?" Evan looks at him.

"Yeah…that's fine…" Evan says.

"Okay…great…I'll track him down later." Shane says.

"So…what is it like being a McMahon? Or a Bischoff?" Paul asks. Evan scoffs.

"It's okay I guess…just hard knowing that you have a father that is or was a big businessman in the wrestling business." Evan says, "He's not my biological father he was my godfather and my guardian when my dad died…which happened when I was six. Dad was always there for me even when I told him I wanted to be a wrestler." Evan says. Shane looks down at his watch.

"Crap I'm late for Ken! I got to go!" Shane says kissing Evan on the head. Shane blushes and shook Paul's hand, "I'm glad we are going to the prom with you…it's an honor, Paul." Paul looks at him and smiles. He was…COULD NOT fall for him! Shane ran out of the locker room heading for the office inside the arena, "Sorry I'm late…" Ken looks up from his notebook. Ken nods.

"Sit." Ken says. Shane looks at him and nods sitting down, "I need to know how you feel about being a McMahon…" Shane sighs shaking his head.

"I…I've never really thought about it…" Shane says, "I feel as if Dad didn't want me and Phil to be wrestlers…truth is I wanted to be one because Hunter was…now I'm doing the business side of things and I'm happy with that. But because I'm a McMahon everybody expects me to be the BEST at what I do…I'm not perfect! I'm not my dad and I'm certainly not Mark!" Shane says folding his arms. Ken sighs.

"Why do you get so defensive when it comes to Mark?" Ken asks. Shane looks at him.

"He is full of himself…plus he doesn't understand me…" Shane says. Ken looks at him and leans towards him.

"No…there is something more to it, Shane I know it." Ken says. Shane sighs; he didn't want to bring this up with Ken, "He is your brother Shane…"

"Yes I understand that but…he doesn't understand me…he doesn't respect what I think." Shane says. Ken nods.

"Does this have anything to do with what you said in our first meeting?" Ken asks, "That he was in love with his own brother?" Shane puts his head in his hands, "Shane…talk to me…"

"Mark knew that I liked Kane…and he…" Shane stood up pacing, "He…stole him from me! And the fact that they are brothers…I mean I know that Mark thought that Kane wasn't his brother for a while but he shouldn't have done that to me! We grew up together…"

"Shane? Sit down…please…" Ken says trying to calm Shane down. Shane sighs and sits down, "You have to remember that we can't help who we fall in love with…it doesn't matter if they are the person's brother or sister…it all has to do with chemicals love does…and you have found Kurt…and Evan." Ken says. Shane looks at him and frowns.

"You…you just don't understand…I wanted to HURT Mark for taking Kane away from me. I loved him more than anything and my own BROTHER who I grew up with stole him from me!" Shane explains.

"Fine…than explain it to me…" Ken says.

**Flashback:**

Shane ran into the house angry. He couldn't believe what had just taken place. Shane ran into the kitchen seeing Mark and Kane sitting there holding hands. Shane growled and tackled Mark to the ground. Kane started screaming at Shane to stop, Hunter and Phil heard the commotion and ran to the kitchen from upstairs. Shane was on top of Mark pounding on his face. Mark had an injured shoulder making it difficult to push Shane off him. Hunter and Phil saw Shane on top of Mark and ran to pull him off of him. Hunter and Phil grabbed Shane's arms and pulled. Shane fought back; Phil was not expecting that and fell backwards hitting his head on the ground. Shane smirks and kicks Mark's injured shoulder hard. Mark screams out in pain. Shane laughs obviously enjoying himself.

"I hope you understand what I am feeling now, Mark!" Shane yells at him as he spits on Mark walking out the door. Mark growled sitting up slowly.

"What the hell was that?!" Mark yells. Hunter looks at him and shakes his head.

"Your with Kane that is his problem…I'm going after him…take care of Phil." Hunter says walking out of the house. Mark looks at Kane and then at Phil who was holding his head.

**End flashback:**

Shane looks at Ken and shakes his head.

"I was really…messed up then…I was having a hard time dealing with stuff in my life." Shane says, "I feel really guilty about what I did I do but I still have that side of me where I want to strangle him because I'm so angry…not only at him, but at myself…" Ken nods.

"Shane…" Ken says standing up and putting his hand on Shane's shoulder, "We are making progress…I'm proud of you…Rob will meet you tomorrow." Shane smiles up at Ken.

"Thanks! Are we done?" Shane asks. Ken nods. Shane smiles and hugs Ken, "I feel better now…because of you." Ken blushes.

"Ah…don't mention it…" Ken says. Shane walks passed Rob who was smirking at Ken hand on his hip.

"See you tomorrow, Rob!" Shane says walking out the door. Rob smiles walking up to Ken. Rob cleared his throat. Ken looks at him.

"What?" Ken asks. Rob laughs at him, "What?!"

"What was that?" Rob asks sitting down on the chair. Ken sighs, and then laughs.

"That was Shane thanking me of course." Ken says.

"Why was he thanking you?" Rob asks.

"Because I'm so awesome duh!" Ken says, "Nah he's feeling a lot better about things…because of me!" Ken says sitting on Rob's lap. Rob shakes his head.

"Yeah and you wonder why I agreed with you when you said you are a little cocky." Rob says. Ken scoffed.

"Look…I'm sorry I invited Paul and didn't tell you but I thought it…I just wanted you guys to be close I know how much he means to you, Rob…" Ken says. Rob smiles at his lover.

"It's fine…I'm happy he's here now." Rob says.

"What's it like being a Heyman?" Ken asks. Rob rolls his eyes, but then thought about it more.

"I have to say it's the best thing ever…I mean not only because I got everything I wanted growing up but because Dad supported me through EVERYTHING no matter what it was. He was always there." Rob says, he laughs, "I remember the time when I had a Son and Mother dance for cub scouts and I didn't have a mom so I took dad. I wasn't the only one either…"

**Flashback: **

Rob was six at the time; he pulled Paul out of the car.

"Come on, Daddy!" Rob says excitedly. Paul smiled at his son. He was never this excited about anything. Rob ran to the front door and was greeted by his friends, Chris (Jericho), Raven, Steve (Austin) and Andrew (Test). "Raven! Steve! Are your dads here? Hi, Jericho! Andrew! Are your moms here?"

"Yeah I can't wait for you to meet her!" Andrew says. Rob smiles at his friend.

"This is my papa!" Rob says. Andrew looked up at Paul.

"He's so young!" Andrew says. Paul laughed.

"Well thank you young man." Paul says. Andrew smiles at him, "Shall we go in?" Paul asks. Rob nodded and pulled Paul into the building. At the very end of the night there was a dance just for the sons and mothers or sons and dads. Rob smiled and pulled Paul to the dance floor. 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins came on. Rob looked up at Paul and smiled, he climbed onto his shoes, "I have to say this song is perfect for us doesn't it buddy?" Rob took a moment to listen to the song and smiled widely.

"Yes…it does, Papa." Rob says hugging Paul tightly.

"I love you, bud." Paul says kissing the top of Rob's head.

"I love you too, Papa…" Rob says yawning closing his eyes, "You're my hero…"

Paul smiled at his son, Rob was going to fall asleep, but Paul didn't mind he was supposed to take care of him and carry him when he is tired and cuddle him when he is scared. After all…he was his hero.

**End Flashback:**

Ken smiles at Rob and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"I wish I had a dad like that…" Ken says. Rob pulled Ken in close.

"Paul can be your dad too…" Rob says, "We can share him."

**Friday Night Smackdown:**

R-Truth and Morrison were facing off against Heath and the Miz. Vince told the top writer of Smackdown to not do it, but he thought that they should capitalize on the actual feuds going on in the locker room. Heath was in the ring with R-Truth when Morrison (as Ben) came into the ring. He clotheslined Heath. The lights went out and came back on revealing Mark and Kane behind R-Truth and Morrison. Both Mark and Kane chokeslammed them. Mark grabbed a microphone.

"Take this as a yes to joining the Nexus boys…" Mark says shaking Heath's and Mike's hand. Heath smiles, getting down and taunting Morrison. Heath, Mike, Mark and Kane headed backstage feeling good. Mark gulped when he saw Vince in front of him…he looked pissed, "Heh…what's up dad?"

"What's up? That was not part of the script!" Vince yells at him. Vince then thought about it and smirks, "But I do like that idea…it's like a modern day nWo." Mark smiles at his father and takes Kane's hand and walks to Vince's office. Eric was pacing back and forth, "Eric…honey…what's wrong?" Eric looks at Vince and starts to cry, "Eric…Eric calm down!" Vince says hugging Eric bringing him in close, "What happened?" Vince asks again after Eric calmed down a little bit.

"Pau…Paul…told my parents about…the…the we…wedding…they don't even know…they didn't know we were together…or…that I was…or…am gay…" Eric says burying his face into Vince's shoulder. Mark growls and walks out of the office.

"MARK!" Vince called after him, "Crap!" Mark went straight to Hunter's locker room and told him what happened. Hunter then led them to Evan's and Shane's locker room.

"Why are we going to their locker room?" Mark asks.

"Evan and Shane are going to the prom with Paul…" Hunter says. Mark growls yet again. Hunter and Mark burst into the locker room making Shane and Evan jump. Paul looks up at them and gulps. Mark pushes Paul against the wall.

"Leave him alone!" Shane yells at Mark lunging toward Mark and Paul only to be stopped by Hunter. Vince ran into the room and pulled Mark off Paul before he could do anything.

"Come on, Mark…calm down! Please…" Vince says. Mark takes a deep breath, "Good…now you." Turning to Paul, "You will not ruin our wedding I don't care what you do or what you try to do you will not stop this wedding from happening…" Vince turns on his heel. Then he turns back around to look at Paul, "And another thing…if you hurt my son…or Eric's son your dead meat. Come on, Mark…Hunter…" Vince says. Hunter and Mark followed their father out the door. Paul sighs, Evan and Shane made their way over to him.

"Are you okay?" Evan asks pulling Paul into a hug. Paul smiles and pulls Shane into a hug as well.

"I am now." Paul says soaking up the two of them. _Crap I'm falling for them…but…for some reason I don't care…I'm happy_ Paul thought closing his eyes.


	9. Sick Minds Think Alike

**Okay all I am SOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update but I promise I will post more soon! Plus get ready for a sequel to this story! Again I'm sorry for the late update. Please if you are reading this review! I know you guys are all fond of slash fan fiction and more importantly wrestling slash so if you could like my page on Facebook I'd really appreciate it! This is for all of you! So please take advantage of it :) Here's a link: WsgWrestlingSlashGirls**

**Happy Christmas and I will have another chapter up after the New Years I promise! **

**Thanks to my BFF LCHime and my muses for pushing me to write again. **

**Warning & Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the idea. This story is full of slash so please if you don't like slash don't read and don't review! Also contains violence**

Bobby Roode walked up to his best friend and crush. The senior prom was fast approaching and he wanted to get a jump on asking the only person he wanted to…James Storm. He leaned against the lockers with his arms crossed, "So…I was wondering if…maybe you'd like to go to the prom with me?" Bobby asks shyly.

"Oh. Bobby…I'm sorry I already have a date…I'll save you a dance for you though." He kisses Bobby's cheek shuts his locker and walks away.

**Present day:**

Bobby sighs and approached James.

"Hey Storm…um I was wondering if you'd like to go to the prom with me?" Bobby asks. James smiles.

"I was wondering when you'd ask…I'd love ta!" James says smiling, "Oh…I mean well I was wonderin' if you were gonna ask Eric too?"

"Who? Bischoff heck no!" Bobby yells at him, James frowns.

"No not Bischoff, Bobby! Do ya wanna get fired? Young…Eric Young." James says.

"Oh…speaking of him…" Bobby says points to Eric coming down the hallway. His head was down and it looks as if he has been crying.

"Dude…he's been cryin' go see what's wrong!" James says. Eric ran into Mark Henry and Big Show. Eric gulps.

"Oh…I…I'…m…so…s…sorry. Di…did…n't see you th…th…ere." Eric stuttered out. Mark H. grinned, "Wa…wasn't….pa…pay…ing…att…attention."

"Well…that's alright…what's wrong? You look sad." Big Show says. Eric frowns at them.

"I…I as…asked…Vic…Vickie to the prom and…she…she sa…said no." 

"You mean Guerrero?" Mark H. asks. Eric nods.

"Dude you can do way better!" Big Show says.

"Yeah totally!" Mark H. says. AJ skipped past Big Show and Mark H, "Speaking of which…AJ!" AJ stops and turns around.

"Yes?" AJ asks.

"Take this guy to the prom…" Big Show says.

"Oh…well…Daniel already asked me but I'll ask him if I can take you too…come on!" AJ says grabbing Eric's hand. AJ skips up to Daniel. Daniel looks at her and then to Eric.

"What?" Daniel asks plainly.

"Can we take EY to the prom?" AJ asks. Daniel frowns.

"No…I already told you I just want to go with you, AJ." Daniel says. Daniel looks around, "HEY! Roode, Storm, Jarrett!" Daniel yells to them.

"Yeah?" Jarrett asks.

"Take EY here to the prom…" Daniel says.

"We can all take him!" Storm says. Eric rolls his eyes.

"I ca…can find my o…ow…own date thank you very much!" Eric says. Eric turns around and walks off. Storm just shrugged his shoulders.

**Meanwhile with Rob, Matt, Kurt and Shane:**

"I know you're all busy…" Rob says.

"It's fine Rob…as long as I get away from McIntyre I'm cool." Matt says. Rob frowned.

"I'm sorry…well then can we go around and say what we are addicted too? Just to start off?" Rob asks. Matt nods, "Shane…Kurt? I know you guys don't want to be in the same room with each other but come on…the more you cooperate the faster we get out of here." Shane and Kurt nod to him. "Good…who wants to start?" Matt slowly raised his hand.

"Well…um…I think I'm addicted to eating…when I'm stressed I eat, when I'm tired I eat, when I'm sad I eat…well I really eat all the time." Matt says.

"Yeah I know how you feel, it's like I'm spending money ALL the time…buying things even if it is little things…" Shane says.

"Right…I mean you buy things for other people too which is nice but…" Kurt says.

"I just keep spending money on other things too…" Shane says finishing Kurt's sentence.

"Exactly…I…I know I work out far too much." Kurt says. Shane nods.

"I'll say you scare me when you get in one of those moods where you lock yourself into the workout room." Shane says. Kurt frowns.

"I didn't know it bothered you that much." Kurt states to him.

"Well of course it does…I love you." Shane says. Kurt sighs. There was a knock on the door before the two could start arguing again about the affair. Rob sighs and opens the door to reveal his dad and the group's significant others.

"What's up? Is Ken okay?" Rob asks concerned.

"Is Matt in here? Sorry I don't mean to be rude but Jeff here was a little concerned when he couldn't find him…" Evan says, politely.

"Yeah…Matt is here…you want to come in?" Rob asks smiling at them. This is just what he needed.

"Sure." Paul says walking in leading the group of men into the room.

"Matt! You scared me!" Jeff says, sitting next to his brother. Matt sighs.

"I told you I was going to the meeting but you were too busy talking with Mark to listen…" Matt says. Mark and Garrett walked in the room.

"I did what?" Mark asks. Matt laughs.

"Nothing…you did nothing." Matt says shaking his head. What had he gotten himself into dating all these men?

"Hey, Kurt!" Garrett says sitting in between Shane and Kurt in the empty chair. Kurt smiles at him. Garrett looks at Shane.

"Oh…I'm sorry was someone sitting here?" Garrett asks. Shane looked pissed. Before Shane could answer Rob starts talking.

"Right, partners and friends do you notice when the person's addiction starts to take over?" Rob asks. Mark and Jeff snicker.

"Are you kidding? That is a complete and utter yes." Jeff says confidently, "When he's upset, he eats like crazy; he'll order a bucket of chicken and eat all of it by himself…" Rob nods.

"And does that worry you?" Rob asks.

"Well yeah he's my baby brother I'm supposed to be taking care of him and I just feel as if I am failing…I mean I have this feeling of responsibility towards him because our dad was working 3 jobs…"

"Plus he was abusive. We left when Jeff was 18 and I was 16 and started working the independent wrestling scene." Matt says.

"I had to raise him. And protect him from our dad…"

"Even if it did mean you getting beaten instead of me."

"Shut up…" Jeff says, grabbing Matt's hand. Matt sobs standing up and running out the door, "Shit…"

"Let him be…" Rob says.

**1 hour later:**

Ken runs into the room out of breathe.

"Kenneth…what's wrong?" Rob asks

"Kane, Matt, Heath, Mike, and McGillicutty are missing, we can't find Morrison and the rest…either." Ken says.

"They are going to get tuxes…for the prom." Mark says, "I told them they should go and get them…"

"Well then we should all go!" Ken says smiling, "Just to make sure nothing happens…"

"Like the whole roster?" Mark asks.

"Yes the whole roster silly…it'll be like a huge thing!" Ken says

"It will give me a chance to get the decorations for prom!" Shane says.

"What's the theme?!" Paul asks.

"I'll announce it before we go…" Shane says smiling, "Let's let dad know what is going on."

"Okay…let's go…" Ken says grabbing Rob's hand and dragging him out of the room. Paul smiles widely making Shane confused.

"What are you so happy about?" Shane asks.

"My son is happy…I'm happy it seems everything is right with the world." Paul says pulling Shane into a kiss. Paul nods, "Yup all is right with the world." He says following after his son. Shane licks his lips and smiles following after Paul. Mark growls not enjoying seeing Paul kiss his younger brother. Ken walks into Vince's office.

"Hiya Vince…Eric, we are going shopping for tuxes so gather the roster and get going!" Ken says. Vince looks at him and smiles widely.

"Okay…I'll get the guys together." Vince says.

"I think Hunter's helping get the guys out to ring…Shane's going to announce the theme." Rob says, "All you have to do is tell them where we are going to get the tuxes which is the BIG mall here in town…"

"I know where they are…" Vince says rolling his eyes, "I got it…" Vince pulls Eric out of the office towards the ring. Billy Gunn, The Rock, Edge and Christian and Cena were at the entrance ramp. Vince looks at them and smiles seeing the four boys in front of them, "I see you brought them…" The boys blushed except for the one in front of Billy who saw Vince had a microphone in his hand. He snatched it up quickly.

"Hi…I'm Dean Ambrose! And if you are wondering if you should believe the hype, yeah, you should I'm every bit as good as they say I am, everything you heard is true and more. I'm one in a million, best in the world is just a gimmick I'm better than the best. I'm actually as good as everybody else pretends to be, it's scary. So yeah it's pretty good to be me. But if there's one thing I can't stand that makes my blood boil, is being ignored. Is being ignored even when I YELL AND SCREAM AND BEG as loud as I can for a match that's not going to happen." Dean yells as he starts towards Phillip and William everybody confused as to what is going on, "A match that's not going to happen because someone knows that he will never beat me again, he could barely put me away when I had a dislocated shoulder. Someone knows that I'm an indestructible wrestling machine and I get better every day. That I know every trick in his book. That I know counters to his counters counters! That I'm on another level! That's fine because someone can just sit there at that table every week and watch me be better than he ever was!" He yells throwing the mic at William Regal. He shoves Phil angrily and then smiles and starts to dance around. Ken looks at him and sighs. Billy looks at him.

"What's wrong?" Billy asks. Ken shakes his head, "Just tell me…what is wrong with my son?"

"I know Schizophrenia when I see it…" Ken says watching Dean intently it looked like he was arguing with his shoulders (**A/N: like in the commercial's where the angel is on one shoulder and the devil is on another. If you've seen Dean Ambrose's promos from his earlier days in EVOLVE, Insanity Pro Wrestling and Dragon Gate USA you'll understand where I got the idea he's schizophrenic.)**, "And that is definitely Schizophrenia…" Billy looks at Ken, "But don't worry I can help him. I'll prescribe some anti-psychotics for him…" Ken tells Billy putting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing. As if saying I'm here for you. William was getting pissed off, with Dean standing in front of him making fun of his accent. Regal wasn't thinking when he clocked Dean on the nose. Zack and Daniel pulled Regal back before he could do anything else. Dean held his nose which was bleeding, tears in his eyes. The other three men made their way over to Dean.

"Are you okay?!" Brad Maddox asks. Cena sighs.

"Leave it to my brother to fall in love with a crazy guy…" Cena says shaking his head. Ken nudges Cena hard on the arm.

"I wouldn't say anything…you fell in love with a crazy guy too…I'd say it's in the genes." Ken says.

"I think his nose is broken!" Seth Rollins yells to Brad. Brad and Seth both hold Dean's head back to inspect his nose.

"It's not broken…I know a broken nose when I see it and it is not broken…" Roman Reigns says.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed, "That hurt!" Vince looks to Regal and Ambrose and sighs, but picks up the microphone and clears his throat.

"Okay, we are going to go shopping for tuxes today…" Vince says. Shane walks up and asks for the mic in which Vince hands it to him.

"Who wants to know the theme?" Shane asks. The wrestlers hoot and holler, "Drum Roll please…" A couple wrestlers by the barricades start to bang on it, "Alright it is…Disney and Phantom of the Opera!" The superstars laugh, Shane frowns, "Hey! It was a compromise with Hunter! He wanted Phantom of the Opera and I wanted Disney!"

"Alright…we're going to…" Vince starts to say, all the superstars start towards their cars, "Yeah…thought so…" Eric looks at Vince confused, "They know this town like the back of their hands." Eric laughs.

"So what are you planning to do with those four?" Eric asks pointing to Rollins, Ambrose, Reigns and Maddox. Vince grins.

"Have them feud with the Nexus or join the Nexus and have the dumb ass guys who are attacking the others have them come together and feud with them." Vince says. Eric smiles.

"I like the idea of them feud with the Nexus…they all have that sort of Psychotic feel to them…you should have Morrison join them…and R-Truth since that's a part of their characters now…" Eric says.

**Meanwhile with the others at the Tux store: **

Heath was arguing with Michael about what he color Michael should get.

"Look I'm just saying that this…brightish orange will go with the theme!" Heath says.

"I look horrible in Orange though!" Michael says. Heath scoffs.

"No you don't! Besides it will go with your love for Pocahontas!" Heath says, Michael gives him a confused look, "The colors of the wind dude! Orange is a big deal in that movie with the leaves all flying around them…"

"Well then…you should get a Red tux be like Annie when she comes down the stairs for the party slash adoption!" Michael says. Matt listens in and decides to get his thought in.

"Or the blue dress when she arrives and she comes down the stairs looking all spanking new in the song…um…I think I'm gonna like it here!" Matt says. Michael hits Matt's arm.

"You are a genius! Of course why didn't I think of that! Well should the actual tux be White or Black though because the dress has white polka-dots." Michael asks. Matt looks at him with narrow eyes.

"Are you serious? Come on! He is your best friend you know he can't handle a white suit! He spills everything!" Matt says. Heath just rolls his eyes hearing their whole conversation.

"Hey look who it is!" Michael says nudging Heath's arm. Heath looks up and sees Justin grinning at him.

"What are you thinking right now?" Heath asks biting his lip.

"How hot you are going to look in a suit…" Justin says licking his lips as he leans on a cart not knowing it has wheels. The rack starts to move making him fall. Heath starts to laugh hysterically, "It's not funny! Help me up will you?" Heath ran over to him helping him up still laughing. Justin hit him in the arm slightly. Heath just smiled at him. The rest of the roster made their way into the store including Morrison and the others. Dean skipped into the store, Heath looks at Justin.

"Is that who I think it is?" Heath asks.

"Yeah that's Dean Ambrose…he's going to debut tonight at Survivor Series alongside Brad Maddox…Cena's brother, Seth Rollins…Edge and Christian's son and Roman Reigns…er…you know the Rock's son…" Justin says.

"Yeah but he's Chyna's and Billy Gunn's son…you didn't hear what happened with them?" Heath asks. Justin just looks at him confused, "I'd take that as a no…well I heard that Chyna became a prostitute and just sort of neglected him and then they lost their home so they became homeless then his dad Billy found out what was going on and rescued him."

"Damn poor guy…" Michael says frowning. Dean sighs being dragged over to Heath, Matt, Kane, Miz and Michael.

"Hey guys! This is Dean…" Brad says smiling at them. Heath stuck out his hand to Dean. Dean looks at it and gulps.

"I'd rather not shake…that. Hi! I'm Dean Ambrose!" Dean says smiling at him bouncing up and down. Damian Sandow, Antonio Cesaro and Ryback walk into the store. Ryback did not look happy to be there. Reigns gulps, seeing how huge he is.

"Damn he's big…" Reigns says obviously intimidated. Seth put his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"It's alright…come on let's look at the tuxes." Seth says. William walks over to Daniel, Morrison and the rest of the group.

"I cannot believe Vince let him on the roster! Does he not know that he is completely insane?" William asks angrily.

"Whoa there Regal!" Morrison says, "Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Ambrose!" William says pointing him out. Seth, Roman and Brad were holding ties up to his face trying to match the colors with his eyes.

"Which one?" Morrison asks.

"The one that is getting all the attention as usual." William says. Morrison nods.

"What do you mean by crazy?" Daniel asks, "He looks normal to me…" Regal laughs.

"Just watch him…he'll do something crazy sooner or later…" Regal says, "So what are you guys wearing to the prom?"

"Something silver…" Morrison says, "I can't decide if I want a full silver suit or have the vest underneath it be silver and the rest be black…" Cody, Ted, and Riley walk into the store; Riley eyes Mike and heads over to him. Cody smiles when he sees Damien.

"Hey Divinity!" Cody yells. Damien looks up from trying to get Ryback to put on the pink suit.

"Candy Cane!" Damien yells embracing him in a hug. Ryback looks at Cody.

"Dude…Codes you got to help me out…he wants me to wear a pink suit!" Ryback says. Cody laughs loudly.

"Dude, are you trying to torture him? You'd look great in a pink suit…but Ryback…I mean come on!" Cody says, "Crunch bar…help me out here!"

"Oh right…I don't think Ryback would appreciate being put in pink…I think you should get the pink one, Sweet-tart!" Cesaro says smiling at Sandow. Sandow sighs giving Cody the death stare.

"What?" Cody asks. Sandow growls folding his arms.

"You know I can't say no to Antonio…you always do this to me!" Sandow says pouting. Cody laughs puts his hand on Sandow's shoulder.

"That is what best friends are for…" Cody says. Dean comes out of the dressing room with a teal tux. Seth whistles.

"Man you look good…" Seth says. Dean smiles widely, he runs over to Billy.

"How do I look, Dad?" Dean asks. Billy looks at him and smiles.

"As handsome as ever." Billy says. Heath made his way over to Ken in a blue suit with a white vest underneath it.

"I'm not so sure I like this…" Heath says, "What do you think, Ken?" Ken looks him up and down.

"It suits you…" Ken says, "I like it…" Dean looks at him and smiles.

"You look good!" Dean says.

"Thanks…so do you!" Heath says, "The color of the tux goes good with your green eyes." Dean blushes as they both walk back towards the dressing room. Dean wasn't paying attention when Regal puts out his foot tripping Dean. Dean falls on his face. Heath glares at Regal and helps Dean up, "You alright?" Dean nods. William circles around them both. Dean gulps not sure what to do, he started to back away towards the door.

"HEY! Regal! That's enough!" Ken yells at him. Dean looks down at his feet. He shakes his head, looking at his arms. He starts to claw at his arms, making his way closer to the door with the tux still on. Regal grins evilly.

"See what I mean?" William says nudging Morrison. Morrison nods watching Dean closely. Seth comes running over seeing his boyfriend in distress.

"Babe…what's wrong?" Seth asks trying to get Dean to look him in the eye. He turns to Regal, "This is your fault…why don't you just admit that you hate him?" Regal grins evilly. Zack pulls him away towards some tuxes at the other side of the store. Seth sighs, "Come on…let's pick out Roman's tux…" He says pulling Dean further away from Regal.

**Survivor Series Ending:**

Nexus was in the ring cutting a promo about how they are the most dominant force in the WWE now that they have Raven, Stevie, Tommy Dreamer, RVD, Kaz, the Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin), A.J. Styles, Beer Money (James Storm and Bobby Roode), Ric Flair, Christopher Daniels and the Brothers of Destruction (Kane and the Undertaker). Phil was about to call out anyone who wanted to join them when four guys dressed in all black riot gear came out from the crowd, William Regal came running down and stood with the rest of Nexus. Punk nods to him. The four men start to surround the ring when John Morrison, Big Show, Daniel Bryan, Mark Henry, Tyson Kidd, Kofi Kingston, Ezekiel Jackson, Drew McIntyre and R-Truth came running down and surrounded the ring along with them. A brawl then ensued and that is how the pay-per-view ended. The whole roster made their way out because the brawl wouldn't end. Randy, Cena, Edge, Christian and a bunch of the older wrestlers dragged Morrison, Bryan, Henry and the rest of the group to the backstage. Nexus quickly following after. It was getting chaotic, everybody pushing others. Seth, Roman and Brad got lost in the shuffle of the superstars losing track of Ambrose in the process. Ambrose just scoffed walking off, William following after him. Ambrose cursed turning around to see William, Ambrose grins getting into the face of Regal.

"Look into my eyes and what do you see?" Ambrose asks him. William just laughs.

"I see me…I see a man that is so messed up that he will do anything and I mean anything to stop the pain. You are much worse off than I ever was though…"

"I'll do anything?" Ambrose asks grinning turning on his heels walking away. William blinks and growls making a run towards Ambrose. He pushes him to the ground. He pulls Ambrose's hair, Ambrose groans in pain.

"I feel the need to tell you that our feud in FCW wasn't anything compared to what I am capable of doing to you…" Regal says Ambrose gulps turning to look at Regal. Regal kicks his stomach hard. Regal starts pounding on Ambrose, by the time Seth, Roman and Brad figured out Ambrose was missing they ran in the direction of their locker room. What they found was a unconscious and bloody Ambrose. Seth looks up and sees Regal grinning at him.


	10. What's a song to you?

**Hello all! I am really really sorry for the late update my life has been a little chaotic as of late. Way too much drama for my taste…anyways here is the new chapter of WWE Prom I hope you enjoy. This is an early B-Day present for LCHime! Happy Birthday LC! Read and Review please! **

**Warning: Slash, violence and possible cuss words. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this all I own is the idea! **

Dean was being checked out by the doctor. Vince not pleased with what took place pacing back and forth in front of the doctor. Dean looks at him cocking his head.

"What is wrong, Mr. McMahon?" Dean asks. Vince smiles at him.

"Nothing…and please call me Vince…" Vince says. Dean winces in pain as the doctor cleans the cut on his forehead, "Who would you like to be brought up as part of this new group?" Trying to distract him from the pain.

"In developmental?" Dean asks, Vince nods. Dean thinks on it a minute, "Bo Dallas…Leo Kruger…Paige…Chris Hero…El Generico! Yes El Generico!" Dean says.

"Wow you have a lot of good ideas there…" Vince says, "Who else?"

"Let's see here…Conor O'Brian…oh! Corey Graves! And Pac…maybe Oliver Gray…" Dean says getting his ribs taped up. Brad, Seth and Roman rush into the room.

"We couldn't wait any longer! We had to see you!" Brad says rushing to Dean's side. Vince grins.

"Well then I'll leave you guys…take care of him." Vince says.

"They always do Vince…always." Dean says waving to him hopping off the bed putting his shirt on.

"So…we're going to the prom together right?" Seth asks pouting his lip out.

"Of course we are…" Dean says as he winces walking too fast.

"Easy there, Mr. Ambrose…" The doctor says, "You broke some ribs you'll be sore for a couple days, you must take it easy." The doctor says, "And try and stay away from Regal as best you can…"

"We aren't going to leave your side from now on…" Seth says helping Dean walk to the car. Dean looks at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dean asks looking at all of their hands empty, "Our suitcases!" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh crap! I knew we were forgetting something! Here's the keys…Brad you take Dean to the bus we'll be there in a few…with the bags." Roman says, Dean just laughed at his lovers making his way to the bus.

"Hey Brad look who it is your brother and your dad!" Dean says smiling at Eric dancing around him, "Hiya Eric! You are so pretty! No wonder Vince is with you!"

"If you'll excuse us…" Eric says pulling Brad behind the bus. Dean shrugs and unlocks the bus. He climbs on sitting in the driver's seat pretending to be Carson who usually drives.

"What are you doing dude?" Heath asks with Matt, Kane, Mike and McGillicutty standing behind him smiling.

"Waiting for my boyfriends to come back from getting our suitcases…Brad's talking with Cena and his dad…" He says pointing to the back of the bus.

"Let's eavesdrop!" Matt says climbing onto the bus being followed by the rest. Dean grins standing up making his way over to the couch peeking out the window curiously.

"John Bradley Maddox Cena Bischoff! I don't care about that!" Eric yells, "Honestly I told you before you can love who you want. I'm not happy that you didn't tell me about this whole wrestling thing!"

"I didn't tell you because you would be mad at me for becoming a wrestler!" Brad yells, "Why are you here Johnny?" Brad asks turning to his brother.

"Why do you think Bradley?" Cena says, "Just to be here with you…for you Brad. Look Eric…I'm here to support my brother and I know you aren't my dad but he is my brother and you are his father so I respect you."

"Thank you John, Bradley I could never be mad at you…if being a wrestler is what makes you happy than I'm all for it and I promise I will get to know your boyfriends…" Eric says sighing, "Including Dean…"

"Thanks Dad…look I got to go but I'll see you at the arena!" Brad says. Matt looks around the bus grinning widely.

"Nice bus! How do you four sleep in the same bed?" Matt asks.

"We don't…we take turns…I usually don't sleep in the bed anyways…" Dean says Matt looks at him.

"Well where do you sleep?" Heath asks.

"This couch I find it more comfortable than the bed but Seth makes me sleep in the bed when I get grumpy." Dean says. Matt sits down on the couch.

"Whoa…this is nice!" Matt says.

"Hey Deano we aren't going to be riding with you this time Vince's orders…" Brad says.

"Then who am I riding with?" Dean asks.

"These guys…" Brad says, "Carson will be here with the bags soon I'll see you when you get to the arena! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Dean calls, "I guess we're riding together guys…"

"I guess Vincent wants us to get to know each other…we are the band of vulnerable men!" Kane says grinning. Dean laughs loudly.

"Yeah I guess so…so what you guys want to do?" Dean asks.

"We are in charge of the music for the Prom you want to help us with that? I hear you have some good taste in music…" Matt says.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Dean asks as he pulls out chips and salsa putting it on the table.

"Your Dad of course!" Matt says.

"Which one? Billy or Jesse?" Dean asks pulling out a cheese dip. Carson climbs onto the bus looking at Dean with narrowed eyes, "Shut up Carson!"

"Hey…did I say anything? If Roman and Seth were here they'd yell at you but they aren't so I'm going to let it be. We ready to go you guys?" Carson says, the men nod.

"It was Billy…" Matt says. Heath looks at Dean wanting to ask him something.

"What's up Heath bar?" Dean asks sitting opposite the table of him.

"Well…um…I was wondering if it was true are you really Chyna's and Billy's son?" Heath asks. Dean nods, "Well…is the other stuff true too?"

"What other stuff?" Dean asks passing around a Coke to each of the men, "You want one Car?" Carson nods Dean tosses him one.

"Well the…did she really turn to prostitution and become homeless?" Heath asks. Carson grimaces.

"Yeah that's true…my childhood up until I turned 9 sucked…drug dealers coming over to our house, she used to get high all the time plus drunk not an awesome sight…thank god for my dad…" Dean says.

"Is it true you have an evil twin?" Michael asks. Dean laughs.

"No…I have an evil brother but he's not my twin he's like 7 years older than me…" Dean says.

"What did he do to you?" Heath asks.

"Hey…that's enough! Stop pestering him about it!" Carson yells starting up the bus driving out of the parking lot.

"Car…it's alright…" Dean says.

"No it's not Dean…you don't have to tell them anything you don't want too!" Carson says.

"I know that Car don't worry about me…" Dean says smiling he pulls out his laptop.

"Nice laptop!" Mike says.

"Thanks I have an I Pad, an IPod and another tablet…my dad's love to spoil me…we also have a flat screen in the bedroom." Dean says pointing to the bedroom.

"I'm glad we have you now…we don't know where to start with this damn song list!" Matt says sighing.

"Well why don't we start with the slow songs…you know what we should do is go around and ask what the couples songs are I mean I don't know about you guys but we have a song…" Dean says.

"Well whatever you guys do you'd better get some sleep tonight…" Carson says.

**At the arena the next morning:**

Matt, Heath, Michael, Mike, Kane and Dean walk in together laughing and talking.

"Okay so…here's your list of people to ask hopefully they don't give us too much grief and remember to bring on of your partners with you it'll make it easier…" Dean orders.

"Alright Dean will do…and meet in catering during the middle of the show?" Matt says grinning widely.

"Yup…alright I'm off to find Bradley!" Dean says skipping away.

"He is really awesome…" Heath says.

"Hell yes he is I think we found a new friend…" Mike says, "Come on lets go find Ted and Justin!"

"See you guys later!" Kane says, "Alright…how about we do this…you go with Mark and I'll go with Jeff?"

"Sounds good to me…" Matt says taking Kane's hand heading to the gym.

"Jefferoni! Workout is cut short today your coming with me…" Kane orders him taking him by the hand pulling him off the bench.

"Uh…okay…where we going?" Jeff asks curiously.

"To ask people what their songs are…" Kane says, "Now close your eyes I have a surprise for you…" Jeff sighs closing his eyes as Kane pulls out a charm bracelet with a rainbow charm, skittles charm and a harry potter charm, "Okay open them…" Jeff opens his eyes to an open bracelet case with the charm bracelet inside.

"Kane…this is wonderful! I love it!" Jeff says kissing Kane passionately on the lips Kane puts the bracelet on Jeff's wrist, "Fits perfectly just like us…" Kane blushes taking Jeff's hand in his. Matt grins widely going over to Mark who was watching the scene unfold.

"Hey Taker! Got a surprise for you too…close your eyes!" Matt says.

"I hate surprises…" Mark gruffed but closing his eyes anyways. Matt grins pulling out a necklace with the letters MJK for Matt, Jeff and Kane.

"Okay you can open your eyes now!" Matt says Mark opened his eyes gasping when he saw the necklace.

"Wow…this is so me…look at the letters they are black and silver!" Mark says.

"The letters stand for each of your lovers…me, Jeffy and Kane…" Matt says, "Now come on! We got to get peoples songs…first on our list are…" Matt looks down at his list seeing Drew and Sheamus first, "Dean..." Mark takes the list from him.

"He won't try anything as long as I'm with you…" Mark says taking Matt's hand in his.

"Alright then come on…" Matt says pulling him towards Drew and Sheamus's locker room. He takes a deep breath before walking in.

"Hey fella! How are ya?" Sheamus asks in a button down shirt and tie.

"Where's Drew?" Matt asks.

"Ah he's hanging with his buddies…what's up?" Sheamus asks.

"I…um…we would like to know what you and Drew's song is?" Matt asks.

"Oh that's an easy one we have two…You're Beautiful what we sang and Falling Slowly from Once…" Sheamus says. Matt nods writing it down.

"Thanks! That's all I needed!" Matt says. Sheamus stops him before he goes out the door.

"Sorry about Drew…I really am tryin' I'm trying to get him to calm down about things…" Sheamus says frowning and then smiles, "But don't worry about the prom he won't ruin that night for you. I promise." Matt smiles softly at him.

"It's alright…I'm Matt Moore Hardy…I never give up and I will not die!" Matt says waving to Sheamus who waves back.

"I'll see you around fella!" Sheamus says grinning.

"Alright next on the list is…um…some new guys don't recognize the names…" Matt says looking down. Mark looks at it grinning.

"Jimmy Jacobs and Sami Callihan Hunter must have invited them for the dark match's…they are Dean's best friends…" Mark says.

"How do you know they are his best friends?" Matt asks curiously making their way to the locker room designated for the newbies.

"Because he talks about them all the time not to mention I was in charge of going to his Indy shows and reviewing him. He was always around them I honestly thought they were dating for a while there! Ah here we are…after you Mattikins." Mark says stepping aside letting Matt walk past him.

"Hey look its Matt Hardy!" Jimmy shouts.

"And the Undertaker?!" Sami squeaks.

"Hello hello so I hear you guys are close to signing hope you do cuz you both are super talented and we could use you…" Mark says grinning, "And please call me Mark!"

"Okay Mark what can we do for you?" Sami asks offering him a seat on the bench.

"We are wondering what you guys song is…" Matt asks.

"That's easy…since the theme is Phantom of the Opera and Disney its Music of the Night…" Jimmy says.

"Oh great thanks!" Matt says, "I guess we'll see you later good luck tonight!" Matt says grinning at them. They wave as Matt and Mark head out of the locker room.

"We got…Evan, Paul, and Shane next…" Matt says. Mark growls loudly but walking ahead anyways hearing a commotion coming from Shane's locker room.

"DAD! Would you get off of him?!" Someone yells loudly.

"You had no right!" Paul screams at him. Mark comes in to see Rob, Stevie, and Joey trying to push their father back from Eric. Garrett, Evan and Brad trying to get Eric away from Paul. Eric swings his fist hitting Paul square on the jaw. Mark got in-between them before the fight could escalate.

"ENOUGH! Now what is going on here?" Mark asks. Eric grins smugly.

"Invited Paul's son to the prom…" Eric says cockily.

"Which one? If you haven't noticed he's got three…" Mark says.

"Four actually…" The man says Mark looks at him his jaw wide open.

"Dennis?!" Mark asks.

"Mideon…changed it to Mideon…" Mideon says.

"I'm sorry you are Paul's son?!" Mark asks still in shock.

"Yup he's my dad!" Mideon says grinning. Mark laughs wrapping him in a hug.

"Good to have you back!" Mark says. Evan gulps looking at Mideon with lust in his eyes.

"You drop my fiancée's son and my son as dates then we will be good!" Eric says.

"DAD! That isn't fair!" Evan shouts.

"Alright…deal!" Paul says extending his hand to Eric who takes it.

"Not fair!" Shane huffs walking out the door. Paul rolls his eyes looking at Mideon.

"Sorry for getting so upset I'm happy you are here I really am but no wrestling alright?" Paul says. Mideon smiles softly at his father.

"No sir I won't Vince wants me to be a writer for Smackdown…" Mideon says.

"Look at you taking after me! You had better find a good date to the prom before everyone has a date!" Paul says patting Mideon on the shoulder. Mideon grins over at Evan.

"I think I found my date…so Evan Bourne? What do you say? Go to the prom with me?" Mideon asks.

"What?! We only just met!" Evan says blushing.

"It'll make us get to know each other better…so what do you say?" Mideon asks kissing Evan's hand, Eric watching this growling softly.

"Oh alright…I'll go with you but only because you are super cute!" Evan says. Mideon grins widely.

"Great just me and you then…" Mideon says as he grins at his dad pulling Evan out of the locker room by the hand.

"Hey! Wait!" Matt says chasing after him.

"Yes what's up?" Evan asks.

"What would you like to dance to at the prom?" Matt asks.

"I Do (Cherish You) by 98 degrees." Mideon says.

"Going bold I like it!" Mark says grinning patting Evan's shoulder, "You got a great guy here don't take advantage of him…" Evan just rolls his eyes.

"Never Mark…" Evan says walking away hand in hand with Mideon.

"Odd couple…" Mark says.

"But a cute one…alright…Hunter and Shawn next! Yes!" Matt says excitedly. Mark just laughs, "What?"

"They are seriously like royalty around here…they were the first gay couple to come out officially back in the attitude era…" Mark says grinning, "Only Hunter…he's got the balls to do it…which is why he's in this position he's in right now…gonna run this company after Dad retires and he will retire…" Matt just chuckles knocking on the locker room door. He hears someone stumbling to reach the door he looks at Mark who is laughing. Hunter opens the door slightly.

"What?" Hunter asks poking his head out a little.

"Song you want to dance to at the prom?" Mark asks.

"These are the moments Edwin McCain!" Shawn shouts to them.

"Thanks…you'd better hurry it up!" Mark says nodding to Hunter who shuts the door again, "Alright who's next?"

"Uh…Million Dollar Man, Dusty Rhodes and IRS…" Matt says.

"Alrighty…come on then…" Mark says as he heads to the arena area where IRS and Dusty are talking with the other producers, "Hey! Teddy! IRS! Dusty! Question for you!"

"Let me guess asking our songs?" Teddy asks. (**A/N Teddy=Million Dollar Man; Ted=Ted DiBiase Jr.) **

"Yeah how'd you know?" Matt asks.

"Just a guess…" Teddy says smiling.

"We've got a few songs we want…if that's alright…" IRS says blushing slightly.

"Sure…go ahead…" Matt says.

"Okay our thong (song) ith (is) Remember When by Alan Jackthon (Jackson) that'th (that's) for all three of uth (us)." Dusty says.

"You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban is for me and Dusty here…I Swear by All 4 One for me and IRS…" Teddy says.

"And then…um…the Rose for…uh me and Dusty…" IRS says fixing his glasses looking down sadly. IRS sighs making Teddy and Dusty hug him.

"I'll leave you guys…I know you miss him…we are going to have a tribute to all the people that can't be there for the prom so don't you worry…" Mark says smiling sadly at them they just nod to him; Mark takes Matt's hand and looks at the list. Matt looks at Mark with a look of curiosity.

"What was that all about?" Matt asks.

"Mr. Perfect…they used to be together all of them…haven't been the same since but I think it's made them closer…" Mark says. Matt frowns looking back at the three older men, Dusty and Teddy comforting IRS.

"They are really perfect together aren't they? Is that why they all looked so sad when Michael inducted him into the hall of fame?" Matt asks. Mark nods.

"Oh…we changed him name it's Curtis now…Curtis Axel…" Mark says grinning, "We changed Husky's to Bray Wyatt…brought up his half-brother Bo Dallas and a bunch of other guys too…"

"Bo Dallas huh? I heard he's the Sandman's son is that true?" Matt asks.

"Yeah…but he was raised by IRS with Husky until Bo turned 18 then he sought out Sandman and they got close…" Mark says, "Alright one more couple…"

"Cole and Lawler…" Matt says pointing to the announce table where they are sitting making sure all their mic's, TVs are working properly.

"Michael! Jerry! Got a question for you!" Mark yells. Michael looks up smiling at him.

"Yeah what's up Taker?" Michael asks.

"What song do you want to dance to at prom?" Mark asks resting against the announce table.

"I Cross My Heart…George Strait…" Michael says smiling at Jerry who smiles back.

"Okay cool thanks…" Matt says pulling Mark away from the table he looks at him, "Man who would have thought Michael Cole would wear the pants in that relationship…" Mark just laughed loudly and hard at that.

"Let's go see if the others need any help I like this…" Mark says grinning widely. Matt just chuckles seeing Kane and Jeff in front of them on the stage.

"Oh thank goodness Markey…nobody is listening to us! It's like we don't have authority or something!" Kane says huffing.

"Or you just aren't effective in your delivery. Come on then who's on your list?" Mark says Kane handing it to him, "Well that's why you got the newbies! They are probably just really uncomfortable around you because they are new…come on…"

"It's not like I'm intimidating right?" Kane asks, Mark laughs loudly, "Right?! I'm not intimidating right Matt, Jeff?"

"Don't answer that…" Mark says grinning walking backwards bumping into someone he turns around and is face to face with Husky, "Hey Husk!"

"I guess don't call me that got to get used to my 'new' name…" Husky says rolling his eyes. Kane looks him up and down his whole wardrobe changed now wearing a Hawaiian shirt white pants and a straw hat.

"Whoa you look like a crazed farmer or something…" Kane says laughing.

"What's the new name?" Matt asks hitting Kane slightly on the arm stopping him from laughing.

"Bray Wyatt…" Husky (**A/N I will now be referring to Husky as Bray)** says in his country accent.

"What's the gimmick?" Jeff asks.

"Apparently a cult leader who is crazy…" Bray says.

"Got any members?" Kane asks.

"Luke Harper and Erick Rowan…I'm gonna turn my back on the nexus tonight…" Bray says, "Oh and Michael got a name and gimmick change too he's loving it!"

"Spill it what is it?" Jeff asks.

"Alright…it's kind of like Mr. Perfect's gimmick his name is now…Curtis Axel!" (**A/N I will now be referring to Michael as Curtis)** Bray says, "Named after his father and his grandfather…he's being managed by Paul!"

"Heyman?" Kane asks. Bray laughs.

"Yeah who else? So what's up?" Bray asks grinning.

"What's your and Curtis's song?" Mark asks.

"Well to be honest…Come What May from Moulin Rouge oh and can you play 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz and 'All I Ask of You' from the Phantom of the Opera and…uh…Wanted by Hunter Hayes?" Mark nods.

"Can I ask who these are for?" Jeff asks curiously.

"Wanted is for my brother, Bo Dallas and I…All I Ask of you is for Dean Ambrose and I Won't Give Up is for Curtis, me and Bo…" Bray says smiling at them. Matt whistles as if he was impressed or something, "But don't write that down will you? I don't want them to know I want it to be a surprise…"

"No problemo Bray…" Kane says grinning erasing the names but not the songs.

"See ya later got to go catch some of the other guys!" Jeff says pulling Kane away

"Bye Bray! See you later! Have fun turning heel!" Kane says smiling waving to him, Bray just smiles and nods walking away to find his dad.

"I have an idea…" Mark says as he sees Dean ahead of him, "Come on let's ask the boss…"

"Boss? How come Dean is the boss?!" Matt yells after Mark who just turns his head to him and grins. Dean gasps when he sees Mark coming towards him.

"What's up…?" Dean pauses trying to figure out what to call him, Mark must have seen the distress in his face because he just smiles at him.

"Call me Mark Deano…" Mark says, Dean blushes brightly, "So I've got an idea because so many of the superstars have…fathers and mothers that are coming to the prom we should have father/daughter, son/father, son/mother, daughter/mother dances throughout the prom…" Dean smiles widely.

"I love that idea! Wait…do you know if Chyna is invited or Billy Gunn?" Dean asks. Mark nods.

"Both of them…" Mark says.

"Well you mind putting down A-Team for me and Chyna?" Dean asks. Mark laughs.

"I think I can do that…what about you and Billy?" Mark asks.

"I'm not sure about that yet…we really could dance to anything…I'll look at the list after everything but uh can you do me a favor?" Dean asks shuffling his feet.

"Sure what is it Deano?" Mark asks.

"Can you put down the Rose…for Bo and me? But don't put it down I want it to be a surprise…" Dean says Mark looks at the others thinking the same thing.

"So uh…you and Bo and Bray are pretty close huh?" Mark asks. Dean shrugs walking with them to catering.

"I guess so I mean Bo is my best friend and Husk…er…I guess I mean Bray…he's just…" He pauses thinking of the right word, "Perfect…he listens, he understands, he gives advice…he's just…amazing him and Bo I'm lucky to have them in my life…" Dean laughs a little.

"What?" Kane asks curiously.

"It's just that…that's how I feel about Seth and Roman…" Dean says twiddling his thumbs.

"Speaking of Bo…look who it is!" Mark says as Bo makes his way over hugging Dean tightly.

"That is a pretty long hug for just friends if you ask me…" Jeff whispers in Kane's ear.

"Ah Robert! Just the person I needed to see…" Mark yells over to him making his way over, "So what do you want to dance to with Ken at the prom?"

"That would be 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis!" Rob says.

"Anything else you want played?" Mark asks.

"Uh…Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran and Just Give Me a Reason by Pink…" Rob says blushing.

"Oh who for?" Mark asks.

"Raven and Tommy my besties…" Rob says grinning. He points behind him to Hunter and Shane who are waving Mark over to them.

"Yes what is it?" Mark asks going over to them.

"So did you hear what Dad is saying about the prom?" Shane asks. Mark shakes his head 'No'.

"Yeah well it isn't going to be like any regular wrestling program it is going to be just a prom televised no matches no promos no nothing just a regular prom!" Hunter says.

"Cool isn't that good? I mean it is different and edgy and stuff…" Mark says.

"No audience…just the people at home watching and who would want to watch a bunch of guys dancing and having a good time?" Hunter says.

"Yes but you also said that about the singing competition and that turned out to be one of the highest rated shows of this year…" Mark says.

"Oh shut up…what if we lose people?" Hunter asks.

"What if we don't? What if we pick up the same amount of people we lost? This will grab a certain audience I'm sure of it…" Mark says.

"What kind of audience?" Hunter asks now curious.

"Teenage girls of course…young adult girls too!" Mark says, "Just trust me it isn't going to be a disaster and if it is then fine let's just have some fun!"

"Right…hey look who it is…Heyman! Evan! And who the hell is that with him?" Shane asks suspiciously.

"That would be one of Paul's son's Mideon and Evan's date to the prom…" Mark says he gasps covering his mouth, "Shit…I'm sorry Shane…" Shane just shrugs pulling out his phone Paul, Evan and Mideon making their way over.

"Uh look Shane…it seems I'm not going to go to the prom with you…" Evan says hand in hand with Mideon.

"Hey it's cool…Stacey just texted me back and she said she'd go with me…" Shane says blushing looking down at the text.

"Hello? Shane…earth to Shane…" Hunter shakes his head, "I see you still have that feeling for her huh?"

"Shut up…she's just being flirty right now!" Shane says blushing even more brightly.

"So guys I heard you are taking requests for songs?" Paul asks.

"That we are!" Mark says, "Have a request?"

"Sure do…Hero by Enrique Iglesias…it would be for at balls when they have the dance with someone that isn't your date thing…" Paul says.

"And may I ask who this is for?" Mark asks.

"Eric Bischoff and Vince McMahon…" Paul calls walking away leaving the men in shock and disbelief.


	11. Forgiveness is the most important thing

"It would have been a lot better if you would have just stayed in the closet Matt!" Drew yells at him. Matt growls balling up his hands. Ken and Rob looking on, Scott Armstrong, Mike Chioda, Charles Robinson, Jack Cone, Rod Zapata and Chad Patton lining the wall.

"What the hell does that mean?! I have a right to come out just as you do!" Matt says.

"Not when it is with your fucking brother!" Drew yells.

"Oh so that is your problem…well if we aren't hurting anyone which we aren't or haven't then we have the right to do whatever we please! It isn't like we make out in the middle of the hallway like you and Sheamus! All we do is hold hands!" Matt says.

"If you haven't noticed it does hurt others around you because we work with you and we have to see it you dumbass!" Drew shouts. Rob turns to Ken.

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" Rob whispers.

"It's fine we have the ref's if they get violent…" Ken says.

"Have you helped wrestlers before this? Without me?" Rob asks.

"Yes but it just wasn't the same without you…" Ken says.

"How come?" Rob asks blushing.

"Because you are my partner…in everything, wrestling, life, hell even therapy! Life just isn't the same without you Robert…" Ken says he looks at Rob and smiles turning back to Drew and Matt, "Drew? Why do you not have a problem with Mark and Kane?" Drew blinks getting ready to say something when he stops to think about it more.

"I guess it is because they weren't raised together…or they aren't really brothers…" Drew says. Ken sighs deciding not to tell him the truth.

"Okay…so say if someone like Cena and Brad were to fall in love would you feel the same way you do about Matt and Jeff?" Ken asks.

"No because they aren't blood brothers they don't share the same blood like these two do…" Drew says.

"Very well you both may sit down now…" Ken says smiling seeing the relief in the ref's eyes, "William…Dean? You may stand…"

"I feel like we are on trial or something…" Dean says sighing. Ken laughs.

"It might feel like that but it isn't like that I am just trying to help…" Ken says.

"Well there is no point in trying to help because you can't!" William says staring at Ken scowling.

"Now Mr. Regal that is not true and if you continue to believe that then we are going to have to take action into our own hands…" Rob says. William looks at him.

"What the hell does that mean?!" William asks getting angry.

"It means if you don't stop being aggressive and shit like that then we will have no choice but to fire you…" Vince says.

"Screw you…you wouldn't do that!" William says making Vince glare at him with a hard stare.

"Oh you just try me Regal…" Vince says. William gulps looking down at his feet, "That's what I thought…continue Kenneth…" Ken rolls his eyes making Rob laugh a little.

"Alright…when did your problems start?" Ken asks, "Dean let's start with you…"

"Our feud in FCW…it sort of got out of hand when he dislocated my shoulder…" Dean says, "Then I became obsessed with beating him so I stalked him and kept trying to push his buttons…"

"So it was you who started it?" Rob asks Ken nudged him in the side.

"Robert remember what I said do not place blame…" Ken says, "Okay then you had the second match where you injured Regal's ear correct?" Dean nods.

"Then it went back to the way it was before the feud started I talked to him and…well tried to talk to him but he still had some hurt feelings I think…" Dean says.

"Bullshit! Hatred is what it was…you took that match away from me I didn't want it to end like that! Now I'm a laughing stock to everybody in the locker-room!" Regal says.

"It's not like…it wasn't my fault! I…just lost control and let…" Dean starts then sighs not knowing how to finish it.

"Go on Dean what? Let what take control?" Rob asks being gentle in his delivery.

"I guess my brothers personality…like I did in the Indy's…of course I always have parts of Moxley in my personality already but…it's just different when I let it take over completely…I think it was all that pent up rage and frustration I had with him…personally and professionally…" Dean says.

"Personally?" Rob asks. William growled staring coldly at Dean who stepped back a little.

"Yeah personally…you see when I brought up my cousin backstage in that segment it wasn't just me going on a ramble I said it for a reason…social services took her away from me and she was put into foster care and adopted by William…" Dean says.

"Don't you dare bring her into this! She has no place in this!" William growls his face turning a bright red. Dean grits his teeth.

"Yes she does! I could have taken care of her dammit and then she goes with you who let's face it isn't exactly the best role model especially with your past with drugs!" Dean says. Ken looks at the ref's and nod telling them to get ready.

"Right because her staying with your prostitute and drug addicted mother was so much better for her!" William says. Dean tackles William to the ground punching him in the chest and arms which were protecting his face. Scott and Mike pull Dean off William pushing him back a ways.

"Calm down Dean…I'm sure he didn't mean it…" Scott says patting his shoulder. Dean looks down at the floor.

"Who am I kidding it's true…" Dean says.

"Apologize right now William!" Ken says. William sighs looking at Dean.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't know it bothered you that much…" William says.

"Of course it does she is my mother and we've…we got closer when I got older she's one of my best friends today…" Dean says sniffling, "I'm sorry for bringing Paige into this…it just hurt when she was taken away she was honestly the best thing in my life at that time…" William smiles chuckling.

"Oh trust me I know…she was the reason I kicked drugs in the first place…she's my daughter and she is your cousin I should respect that…" William says.

"Truce? We forget the past and we live for now?" Dean asks. William smiles hugging Dean.

"It's a truce…you know Paige is here for the taping tonight?" William asks.

"Are you serious?! Is she going to the prom?!" Dean asks.

"Yeah all developmental is going…" William says.

"You guys can go if you'd like…it seems you cured yourselves…" Ken says laughing.

"Thanks Kenny!" Dean says waving to the rest of his friends.

"Is it really that hard to get my name right it is Ken!" Ken says sighing, "Mich…er…Curtis! And Daniel…"

"I have no idea what his problem with me is…I haven't done anything to him at least not that I remember…" Curtis says. Ken sighs.

"I haven't even asked a question alright? Daniel…can you tell me when this first started?" Ken questions.

"When he debuted in the nexus…" Daniel says.

"What was it that made you so angry?" Rob probes.

"I guess I was jealous…" Daniel states twirling his thumbs. Ken looks at him.

"There is something more isn't there?" Ken asks searchingly.

"I just thought that is wasn't fair that he got called up after being on NXT and losing! And yet he still got called up…" Daniel says.

"Because of his father?" Rob states.

"Hey! That is so not true!" Curtis yells.

"Bullshit…because the same thing happened with Bray! He was called up because of his genes! Because of who his father was! The son of Mr. Perfect and the son of IRS nephew of an original four horsemen!" Daniel yells, "You guys don't just come from fathers that were superstars you come from families that were namesakes in this business!"

"I can't help it that I was born into that family! Geez why does everybody seem to think I choose who my family is!" Curtis shrieks.

"I…" Daniel starts to say he takes a breathe, "I guess I didn't think about it that way…shit I'm sorry Curtis…I really didn't think about that I know it isn't your fault they are your family but it just really pisses me off but something about you and Bray…probably because you are so great and talented especially you…you remind so much people of your father it isn't even funny!" Daniel pronounces. Curtis blushes brightly, "I've always admired you so…can we be friends? Now that I see the error of my ways?"

"Of course we can!" Curtis says kissing his cheek.

"Again you two can go if you'd like…" Ken says.

"Great I'm starving!" Daniel says. Curtis laughs.

"Dude you just read my mind!" Curtis smiles following Daniel to catering.

"Jackson…Kane…next!" Rob says.

"Alright we already know you guys met when you were kids right?" Ken asks.

"I wasn't really a kid but yeah I guess so…" Jackson says.

"So what happened?" Ken asks tapping his pencil against the wall he was resting against.

"I…well I fell in love with him and we started dating and then I found out he was cheating on me…with Shane McMahon!" Jackson says staring at Kane.

"I already told you I didn't want to hurt you by breaking up with you…" Kane says biting his lip.

"Okay you are really dumb…you think cheating on me was better than leading me on?!" Jackson shouts at him.

"Well…no but at the time it did…you were my first relationship and I didn't know what to do in a situation like I was in…" Kane says.

"I was your first relationship?" Jackson asks. Kane nods, Jackson blinks looking at him, "Well why didn't you just say that? I know what it's like your first relationship…"

"So…do you forgive me?" Kane asks.

"Yes I do…just help me find a freaking date to the prom and we'll be even…" Jackson says smiling.

"Go ahead…go…" Rob says.

"Awesome thanks Robbie!" Kane says grinning.

"Alright…the rest of you I want to stay away from each other for the next few days and think about what you just shared with us and hopefully it'll be better by the prom…you are all dismissed…" Ken says sighing, "Scott! Mike! Charles! Jack! Rod! Chad! Get back here!" The six gentlemen come back into the room.

"Yes sir?" Mike asks.

"I want you to keep an eye on all three of the ones I just dismissed…I want you to watch them and if they approach each other please make them walk away…" Ken says.

"Since there are six of you, we will be breaking you into pairs…Scott and Mike you go with Morrison and Heath…Charles and Chad go with Mike and Truth…and Rod and Jack…"

"Drew and Matt got it…" Jack says nodding to them.

"Thank you again for your help…" Ken says.

"Hey it is our job right? Plus these guys are like our families and when families fight you do whatever you can to get them back together again…" Charles says.

"Besides you helped the other three! I'm sure you'll get through to the other ones!" Rod says grinning.

"Thanks…I hope so…" Ken says, "You guys can go now help everyone get ready for the prom…" Ken grins, "One more day! You guys got dates?"

"Sure do…our wives…" Chad says.

"Except…Charles, Mike and Scott here…" Jack says.

"Oh shut up we are going as friends that is it!" Charles says folding his arms.

"Well…have fun you should tell Dean and them songs you want to play…I'm sure they forgot about you guys…" Rob says winking.

"Nah they didn't…" Scott says.

"We'll see you later?" Ken says hearing a commotion outside the door.

"They are freaking balloons! They shouldn't matter that much to you Shane! God why do you have to be so OCD!" Hunter yells.

"I have been watching my spending! Just like Ken and Rob told me to do! I'm not being OCD on purpose! I promise…" Shane says sighing.

"Alright…alright calm down I'm sorry you are right I'm just so stressed out about this…I've never planned a prom before I'm used to planning wrestling matches!" Hunter says.

"I get it but that is what you have me for…I helped organize all the major dances in Junior High and High School was in charge of the frat formals in college…" Shane says.

"So what you are saying is you have experience in this type of thing?" Ken says grinning.

"Yup lots of experience in fact!" Shane says, "Got a date to the prom…their names are Stacey Keibler and Chuck Palumbo…" Ken whistles.

"Damn you've got some nice dates!" Ken says, "Need any help?"

"If you could get the song list from Dean and them…well actually see if they are done with it because we need it done by not later than tonight…"

"They should be in catering by now…as usual…" Rob says.

"Can you blame them? They are young and very fit!" Shane says, "Plus…don't tell Kurt this but I have a surprise for him…gonna be at the prom…"

"Oh really? He'll be happy to hear that!" Ken says being pulled by Rob to catering.

"There they are!" Rob says pointing to the group sitting in the corner, "Wow look at Matt's plate…celery and peanut butter…not bad!"

"That's because you are amazing…" Ken says kissing Rob's lips softly taking his hand walking over slowly.

"Give us a second then we'll be done with it!" Kane says putting his hand up. Ken just laughs, "Okay…we got the NXT roster, our roster…"

"We got everybody!" Matt says his mouth full.

"Looks like it…and we worked on the fast dances last night so we are good…plus there is going to be a request list in case we missed somebody…" Dean says.

"Here you go…" Curtis says handing it to Ken.

"Wow…you have everything on here!" Ken shouts clapping, "God I am so excited!"

"You aren't the only one!" Dean says grinning, "Bo is going to be there! And I just found out Sami and Jimmy too!"

"Chyna is gonna be there too…" Rob says.

"I know she's excited…invited Ivory to come with her so she's super pumped…" Dean says smiling.

"Your dad is coming with Road Dogg right?" Matt asks.

"Yeah of course they wouldn't be caught dead going with anyone else but each other…"

"And rightfully so they are like perfect for each other and not to mention they are the new age outlaws everyone expects them to be together…" Heath says grinning his foot on a chair.

"Why don't you sit down?" Dean asks who is sitting on the table.

"Nah I'm too hyper to sit right now…" Heath says.

"Why is that?" Curtis asks.

"Because…I put songs on there but someone already requested them and I'm just wondering…is all…" Heath says.

"Wade?" Dean asks swinging his feet. Heath looks at him.

"How did you know?" Heath asks. Dean shrugs.

"I know things…I mean he is your best friend…Jimmy and Sami and Bo and Bray are mine…" Dean says, "Although just between us…Bo and Bray are more than friends I think…at least they are starting to be…"

"Crushes?" Curtis grins at him.

"Exactly…" Dean says, "I'm not surprised I've known them from backstage and stuff…"

"That's how Bray and I met…backstage when we were kids I think it was WCW actually…" Curtis says.

"They let you go backstage at WCW? I'm surprised they seemed like they'd be uptight I would have loved to be Sami and hang backstage at ECW…" Dean says.

"ECW?" Matt asks.

"His dads are Tommy Dreamer, Raven and Stevie Richards…and Jimmy's is Jericho, Trish and Lita…" Dean says.

"Wow…" Mike says.

"You know AJ Lee is Mark and I's daughter right?" Kane says eating a sub almost putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" Dean screams, "You are kidding?!" Just as Kane was about to answer AJ Lee skips over to them hand in hand with Mark.

"Daddy! Look at what Daniel gave me!" AJ yells putting her wrist out a charm bracelet and a ring on her finger.

"Don't you think it is a bit soon for him to give you a ring?" Kane asks suspiciously.

"Daddy…please I thought you'd be happy for me…" AJ says sadly.

"Of course I am pumpkin…" Kane says pulling her into his lap, "I just want you to be happy is all and…"

"We don't want you to get hurt not ever especially by a boy we work with…" Mark says playing with AJ's hair. She sighs.

"Dad don't worry I want to enjoy this even if it is just for one night…" AJ says, "It's not like I'm expecting this to be my fairytale ending because it isn't…I know it's not…I just want to have some fun!" Kane blinks nodding kissing her head.

"We understand Princess…" Mark says kissing her head. AJ just smiles and skips back over to Daniel.

"Okay you weren't kidding…how did that happen?" Dean asks curiously.

"Adoption like our other kids…" Kane says laughing.

"Other kids?!" Dean asks shocked.

"Yes three others…two boys' two girls…Bo, Edgar, Dastiel and AJ…" Kane says.

"Wow that is amazing!" Dean says.

"Hey look who it is! PAULIE!" Curtis calls him over. Mark growls he'd been even more apprehensive of Paul after he asked for the song with Vince and Eric.

"Hey guys…one more day for the prom!" Paul says clapping.

"Listen here Paul…you stay away from my dad and Eric!" Mark says getting close to Paul. Paul just sighs looking at Mark with narrowed eyes.

"You know this isn't the first time all three have been together? Why don't you go ask your dad?" Paul asks scoffing. Mark dropped his jaw going over to Vince Kane following behind.

"DAD! Is it true you once dated Paul? Heyman?" Mark asks.

"When Eric was GM and when Paul was Brock's manager and GM of Smackdown…" Vince says.

"Did you love him?" Kane asks wanting to know more out of curiosity than anger. Vince sighed thinking about it.

"I guess I did…we both did…" Vince says blinking.

"Why did we not know?!" Mark inquires.

"Because you would get how you are getting right now…uptight…" Vince says.

"You know he asked for a song to be played for you and Eric and him?" Mark asks. Vince blushes.

"Great…don't worry about us Mark just have fun!" Vince says walking away. Mark is yet again in shock.


	12. Let's Get This Prom Started

**I would just like to apologize for the late update but this story is almost done can you believe it? There are three more chapters all of which will be the actual Prom I'll try to post all of them together but I'm going to keep working on it. Happy Christmas and New Year to all my story followers but especially to LCHime she has been pushing me to update and I finally have! Please enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the idea! **

"You want to do what?" Ken asks looking at Mark, Kane, Hunter, Shane, Phil and Eric in front of him.

"An intervention…Vince is falling for Paul Heyman!" Eric yells, "Kenny you've got to help us out!"

"Okay…okay relax I will see what I can do before the prom alright meet me here two hours before the prom I got to help Shane and Hunter…we should be alright everyone is going to eat at that Japanese place…" Ken says picking up his suit which is a normal suit like for a wedding.

"Dude…Ken that is a boring suit…why didn't you rent a cool suit?" Shane asks.

"I didn't rent it I bought it…I'm going to need it…the prom…the Vince and Eric wedding…hell maybe even my wedding someday…"

"Aw you want to marry Rob someday?" Shane asks.

"I think it is just a statement…a piece of paper! Our love is what matters…" Ken says.

"That is corny but oh so cute!" Phil says grinning, "Come on lets help deliver these suits to the guys?"

"Sure thing Philly..." Ken says smiling grabbing about 6 suits 3 in one hand and 3 in the other following him out of the room.

"I don't see what the big deal is either Paul is my best friend I'd love it if my dad would be in love with him…or be with him…" Phil says.

"You are pretty laid back aren't you? Like your mom?" Ken asks.

"Kind of…I honestly don't know I didn't meet her very much after the falling out with Dad and she just didn't want us to know her I think…me and Shane…it was hard on Hunter because he knew her the most…" Phil says.

"Do you think this intervention will help him?" Ken asks.

"I don't think he needs any help he's a grown man he can love who he wants to…I think Eric is in love with Paul he's just too afraid to admit it!" Phil says giggling.

"So you support Vince?" Ken asks. Phil looks at him and smiles.

"I usually do…" Phil says. Ken just nods walking into the catering room where Dean, Curtis, Kane, Matt, Heath and Mike were sitting at their usual table.

"Got your suits here!" Ken says smiling.

"Sweet thanks Ken!" Matt says taking the red suit with a silver vest underneath.

"Classy suit there Matty…damn!" Kane says grinning. Ken hands Kane his suit which is a dark purple with a green vest. Heath grabs his showing it off to his friends' bright blue and white vest.

"Hey Ken can I talk to you a minute?" Heath asks shyly. Ken nods letting the others take their suits. He follows Heath out the door to the hallway.

"What's up Heath? You okay?" Ken asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm alright I guess…it's just I've been thinking a lot about my life and…well I don't think this wrestling thing is cut out for me…and I was just wanting your opinion on whether I should go back to school? I already have my bachelors in Psychology and a master's degree in Mental Health Counseling but I mean should I get my PHD or…" Ken cuts him off before he could finish.

"If you have a master's in that than you can help Rob and I with the therapy…sound good?" Ken asks. Heath cracked a big smile hugging Ken tightly, "No problem Heath I like you…I feel like your dad or something…" Heath blushes.

"I'd like that…having you and Rob as dad's…" Heath says grinning, "But who am I kidding that will never happen…"

"Don't be so sure…" Ken says winking, "Phillip! Got to get more suits quit eating!"

"But I'm hungry!" Phil says mouth full. Ken just rolls his eyes pulling Phil by the arm.

"Phillip what do you think about me and Rob adopting Heath?" Ken asks.

"Wow…I think it is a great idea you already have that father son vibe with each other… and Rob would love that!" Phil says grinning.

"I mean how do I ask? I'm so horrible at this…" Ken says.

"Ask what?" Rob asks resting on the door of the conference room.

"Kenneth would like to know if you would like to adopt Heath with him." Phil asks Ken looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh that's all? I'd love too! Of course that would be fun our first child together…" Rob says kissing Ken softly on the lips.

"Intervention time yet?" Eric asks looking at his watch.

"No Eric not yet!" Ken yells, "Go find something else to do beforehand…" Eric huffs and walks off angrily, "He acts like a baby honestly…"

"Ken! That's not nice!" Rob says, "What's this intervention thing for anyways?"

"Vince and Paul…are falling for each other." Phil says.

"Eric does know that it isn't only Vince he likes right?"

"What do you mean Rob?" Phil asks.

"My dad is like in love with Eric…" Rob says

"Huh? Really?" Ken asks.

"Yeah he's just trying to be into Vince because he knows how much Eric loves him. He's really trying you guys we've got to get them together or something…" Rob says sighing.

"Okay what do you have in mind?" Ken asks biting into an apple.

"Well for one we have the intervention not work for Vince."

"It's a start right?" Phil says grinning.

"Hell yeah it is! Ken where you going?" Rob asks.

"Going to get Vince intervention time…" Ken says.

**15 minutes later**

"Ken where are you leading me? I've got to get ready!" Vince yells.

"Sorry Vincent…Eric's orders…" Ken says.

"Kenneth Anderson I need some answers!" Sighs looking down at his phone smiling blushing a little.

"Who are you texting?" Ken asks.

"Paul Heyman…he's got his tux all ready to go and everything."

"Paul huh? Vincent Kennedy McMahon! I am the one marrying you!" Eric yells at him.

"Whoa…um…why are my sons here? What's going on?" Vince asks looking at Ken.

"An intervention…" Ken says sighing.

"An intervention for what? I don't understand…"

"An intervention from that Heyman guy he's brainwashing you! I think you need to forget him…" Eric says.

"And do you guys believe this?" Vince asks looking at his kids.

"Yeah of course I do!" Mark says.

"Mark what do you have against Paul Heyman?" Vince asks.

"Everything…he sucks…he's taking you away from Eric!" Mark says.

"Excuse me young man…have I left Eric?" Vince asks, "Have I cheated on him with Paul Heyman? The answer to both of those questions is NO! Look I appreciate the gesture but I'm fine…"

"Falling for Paul Heyman is not fine Vincent! It is far from okay!" Eric yells.

"Okay let's just keep our cool huh?" Ken says.

"I don't understand why you are all being like this! Damn you guys can't you get that Paul Heyman is a good guy and he gets where you and I have been Eric!"

"He doesn't care about you Vincent! All he cares about is money and sex!"

"Eric Aaron Bischoff! I am disappointed in you! How could you say something like that? You loved him once why can't you just face the fact that I still love him and so do you!" Vince says and with that he takes his papers and walks out the door.

"Well that went well…why didn't you do anything Ken?"

"If you remember correctly I told you I'm not forcing him to do anything…wrong it isn't going to happen!"

"You could have done something!"

"This isn't Ken's fault! ENOUGH! Damn get over yourselves and get over the fact that Dad has a small crush on Paul Heyman. And you know something? Paul Heyman is my best friend and is a pretty great guy so you are lucky that Dad is in love with him and not a douche bag like Jeff Jarrett…" Phil says looking at Eric pulling Ken out of the room.

"Damn…he has never talked to me like that before…" Mark says, "He's growing up!"

"Are you serious?" Eric says laughing at Mark, "Come on let's go and get some food before the prom huh?" Mark grins nodding.

"Food yes! Let's go!" Mark says excitedly.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Eric asks getting a low growl response from Mark.

"I like to eat big deal!" Mark says. Mark stops Eric, "Look who it is!" As Billy Gunn runs after Chyna.

"Hey! Chy! I'll give you a ride to the restaurant Dean's waiting for us there besides I need to talk to you about something…" Billy says.

"Yeah sure thing Billy…Ivory had to drop the little ones off at the baby-sitters anyways…" Chyna says smiling at Billy. As Billy is walking with Chyna to the car he kept contemplating on whether to have this conversation with her. He sighs deciding it was best for Dean that he discusses this with her.

"Look Chy…Dean is excited that you and him finally have a relationship but I have to tell you that you can't fall back on those old habits you have had in the past because if you do it will break his heart and you will crush him…" Billy says. Chyna looks at him sighing.

"I know that Billy but I can't make any promises alright? I will try my best to not break his heart that is the best I can do for now…" Chyna says.

"Don't you understand? If you want a relationship with your son you are going to need to do more than try!" Billy says trying not to yell at her.

"Billy I'm trying my best alright?! I'm not perfect I understand that but Dean is smart and strong he'll understand if I slip up…"

"Okay then…just don't promise him anything you can't keep that is all I'm asking." Billy says pulling into the parking lot. Dean outside waiting for them, "How about we get along tonight huh? No arguing for him…"

"I think I can do that…" Chyna says grinning hopping out of the truck.

"Mom! Dad! Over here!" Dean yells waving his hands.

"Hey Deano…you shouldn't be out here it is colder than hell! You are going to get sick!" Billy says sighing pulling Dean into the restaurant.

"You know your dad is right but I know you are grown up now…" Chyna says pointing at him jokingly, "But that doesn't mean we can't worry about you…and boss you around a little too." She says laughing with Dean.

"Yeah I know next time I won't wait…" Dean says Billy scoffing knowing that isn't true, "Come on everybody is waiting for us…"

"Everybody?" Billy asks.

"Yeah all the boys…Bray, Bo, Roman, Sethy, uh…Bradley, Cena all of them…" Dean says, "Older guys too so you guys don't have to worry about anything."

"Older! What are you trying to say?" Chyna huffs. Dean just rolls his eyes at her.

"Ma it has been how many years since you've wrestled?" Dean asks as he makes his way through the empty restaurant.

"Okay yeah I get it Dean! Damn did Vince rent this place out or something?" Chyna asks looking around.

"Yup he did…" Dean says grinning as they got closer to the table the noise increasing.

"Ah I see why…men are so loud…" Chyna complained making Billy and Dean look at her.

"You just figured this out having two sons?" Billy asks laughing. Chyna just grins slightly.

"Sure make fun of me…" Chyna says.

"It's just too easy Ma!" Dean says laughing going over to the table.

"Dean we saved you a seat next to Bo! Since Cena almost had a fit that he wasn't sitting next to Bradley." Seth says giving a hard stare at John.

"Well excuse me if I wanted to sit by my brother…geez…" Cena says in a brisk voice at Seth. Seth starts to mumble to himself making Cena angry, "Speak up what are you saying?!"

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and admit you are completely in love with him huh?" Seth says looking at him.

"Excuse me? He's my brother!" Cena shrieks.

"When you figured out you weren't blood everything changed…trust me I've seen it…" Seth says.

"Oh yeah? What have you seen you little punk?!" Cena growls getting angry now.

"Let's see here you blush every time he hugs you…you flirt with him in a brotherly way sure but you flirt!" Seth says. Phil clears his throat making them both look at him.

"Okay come on…let's just eat and have some fun before the prom huh?" Phil says looking at Cena almost begging.

"Yeah alright sure thing Philly…" Cena smiles at him. Roman puts his hand around Seth's waist kissing his cheek calming him down a bit.

"Thanks Roman…" Seth says he smiles when three waiters came over.

"Good evening gentleman…ladies…" The waiter smiles, "I'm Ruby I'll be one of your servers tonight can I start off with any drinks? We have wine, we brew our own beer, and we also have a variety of mixed drinks." Ruby says.

"I'll take a beer if you don't mind…" Dean says.

"You don't mind if I card you?" Ruby says. Dean just laughs pulling out his wallet handing her his driver's license, "Oh you just turned 21 too nice congratulations! By the way I'm a huge fan of you…"

"Thanks I appreciate that…" Dean says blushing slightly.

"What does everyone else want?" Ruby asks. While everyone else was ordering Dean looks at Bo who blushes taking Dean's hand from underneath the table into his.

"So Deano! What you think about Bo Bo here joining the Wyatt family?" Bray asks looking at him.

"Well…I don't know how I feel about it…how does your dad feel about it?" Dean asks still holding onto Bo's hand tightly.

"That's the funny thing he's all for it…although he wants to become part of the storyline as well and I'm not so sure I like that…" Bray says sighing. Dean cocks his head at him.

"Why not?" Dean asks, "I would love if my dad would be in a storyline with me! Besides the fans already know who are parents are especially after that stupid special issue of the WWE magazine. It could be fun for him for sure Bray just think about it don't shoot him down right away." Dean says smiling at him. Bray just tips his hat.

"Alright there Deano you've got me thinkin' that's for sure…" Bray says grinning. Dean blinks hearing a crash coming from the main door.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks starting to get up only to be pushed down by his dad.

"We got it…you enjoy your dinner…" Billy says as he nods to the old timers.

"Get the hell off me dude!" Heath yells growling pulling Daniel's hair.

"Hold him still!" Ben yells to Daniel. Daniel just looks at him.

"I'm fucking trying! He's struggling too much!" Daniel shouts to him.

"Hey what's going on here?!" Billy yells running over. Billy sighs hearing another commotion coming from the table.

"We got it Billy…go…" Teddy says. IRS, Dusty, Arn Anderson and Dean Malenko pulled Daniel off Heath, "Daniel walk away…go now…" Daniel sighs going over to Morrison.

"There is an extra room out for you I'll escort you…" Arn says putting his hand on Morrison's shoulder. Teddy smiles at Arn.

"Come on Heath bar…" IRS says.

"Whoa…hey!" Dusty yells running up seeing Seth and Cena brawling, "Break it up!" Dusty takes hold of Cena's arm getting an elbow in the face. Bray, Dean, Roman and Bo grab Seth's arms and chest pulling him off Cena. Brad helps Cena up smacking his arm hard.

"Apologize to Dusty right now!" Brad yells at him. Cena looks at Dusty who is holding his lip bleeding.

"I'm sorry Dusty…got caught up in the moment…" Cena says.

"I'm thinking maybe we should move over to another table…" Brad says sighing pulling Cena towards the open area in the front of the restaurant.

"Well then…he made his decision…" Seth says growling sitting down angrily.

"Seth…just drop it please?" Dean asks. Seth just nods to him.

"Let's hope this is the last of the fighting for tonight…" Billy says.

**Back at the Arena 2 hours later:**

"So everything is ready to go?" Vince asks the production team.

"Yes sir cameras are installed at every table…at every corner, the middle of the gym…and of course in the hallways…" Arn says.

"Alright…then let's have some fun tonight? Don't work too hard this night is for all of us that means you all too…I know that's going to be hard for some of you…" Vince says looking at IRS and Arn, "And you better listen to me…"

"Yeah yeah yeah…got it Vince." Arn says smiling.

"Then let's get this prom started!" Vince says grinning.


End file.
